


What the Dark Lord wants

by EllaReadsWitches



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Hilda doesn't own her own body, Hilda's little Hellions, I have too many ideas send help, Lilith is Hilda's guardian in Hell, Lilith is a midwife, No Consent, Sabrina stays getting into trouble, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), The Dark Lord is a pimp, The older Spellman's are greedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaReadsWitches/pseuds/EllaReadsWitches
Summary: What if on Hilda Spellman's Dark Baptism. She is forced to make a pact with the Dark Lord because he finds her beauty and her rebellion against him to be so enchanting. We all know that Hilda is the least religious when it comes to the Spellman clan.But what if the Dark Lord likes her that way?The Dark Lord cherishes those who rebels against him. He has a thing for the ones who stray away.





	1. The Dark Baptism

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea as I was re-watching the episode of where Hilda was talking to Sabrina about her dark baptism.  
> I wanted to spin that a bit and say but what if she Aunt Hilda lied?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hildegarde is met with belittlement as her parents try to lead her oo the path of night.  
> The Dark Lord comes to her asking her to “press the button” in the box during her Dark Baptism.  
> What if that button led to a number of unwanted events?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from re-watching the episode where Hilda talks to Sabrina about her Dark Baptism and decided why not make a full fanfic surrounding that button? Especially since, Zelda was so mad at her that she killed her for basically telling Sabrina to “follow her heart.”

"Hildegarde."

"Yes, mother." The fidgeting blonde mutters incoherently.  
"It's practically time for your dark baptism. Just a word of encouragement... " Her mother pauses as she looked keenly at her mother.  
 _"Don't embarrass us."_ She hisses, knowing that her rebellious daughter naturally has a knack for embarrassing the family.  
She's undoubtedly the least dark out of all of her siblings. Which makes her a disappointment.  
  
"It absolutely breaks my heart that you're always running away from the _path of night_."  
  
"I'll have your sister talk to you," she scoffed.  
"You listen to her more than you listen to me. I don't know why that it is. It's as if you admire her more." She clicked her tongue continuing to berate her youngest.

"Such a pity you're wasting your potential, sneaking off to go spend time with the mortals." Hilda gasped as she thought she was being careful about her outings when her parents were away."

Her red-headed mother says as she walks away facing her bedroom door.

Her cruel mother sneered rolling her sinister eyes.

If only her mother knew her older sister killed her into listening, literally. Then maybe she wouldn't resent her so, much. She never admired Zelda. Of course, she loved her siblings. But to admire her is far from it. Respect and fear is what she grants them. As her mother leaves her room barring the flimsy door behind her she panics hoping that she doesn't fumble this up. She faces resentment and emotional isolation from her family if she screws this up.

Moments later Zelda had arrived in their room in her black attire sporting a long sleeve dress that extended to her knees.  
The personal talk with her sister doesn't last long. It went more along the lines of _"Do as the Dark Lord pleases or I'll kill you myself and I will not bring you back to life"_ she threatened using her height to intimidate the short blonde. "Yes, sister" she merely managed to say nervously gripping the frayed edges of her dark green dress nervously.

Night had came for Hilda's dark baptism stowing the desperate family away into the deep ends of the forest. Tensions ran high as they impatiently awaited for their Dark Lord to arrive. This would be the last Dark baptism that their family would witness for a very long time. Hours had passed, and it was finally the witching hour.

The earth beneath them had crumbled as the unmistakable smell of fear arose.  
Fire and brimstone with the familiar smell of sulfur had undoubtedly reached the sensitive noses of the Spellman family just as Hilda finished signing her name in the wicked book. Their Dark Lord had appeared in front of them holding a private wood box. He went up towards Hilda he looked at her intently eyeing her with displeasure knowing of her little outings with mortals. He carefully opened the private box and promptly ordered her to gently press it commanding, _"If you are loyal to me you'll press this button no matter what may happen._ _"_

Though she was nervous, she went ahead and pressed the button not wanting to be disowned by her family.  
She had hoped nothing had happened when she pressed the button. Nothing appeared to seem out of the ordinary. Everything was perfectly normal or so, it genuinely seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really about to take a turn after the first chapter. I'm sorry the first chapter is so, short but the next chapters will be longer and please comment. This is also, my second fanfiction story of CAOS centered around Hilda because she's my favorite aunt in the show (all versions tbh) and because there's not that many fanfiction that's centered around her. So, I decided to write a few of my own. I hope you all like it and thanks for reading!


	2. The Devil's deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain hits Hilda like never before while her siblings strive to get their parents attention as well as their dark lord's attention. But only to fail to their ill-mannered sibling who seem to incite him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> This is my second chapter of this story. I'm really just going through with the introduction of how Hilda have gotten into this position so, the rest of the stories can make sense later on. Once again, if you read my first fanfiction about Hilda you know I've made Zelda the bad guy. Here Zelda isn't a little fuck like in my first story (which isn't done yet, I did not neglect it)...  
> She just wants recognition from all her hard-work only to be seemingly out-done by her sister who doesn't even try or so, she thinks...  
> This was just in my drafts and I didn't want it to be deleted. So I said, "I might as well post it."  
> Thanks for reading!

It all started with her dark baptism. She would visit him. No, he would summon her. Even though Hilda had signed her name in the infamous book her parents had reluctantly sold her soul to the dark lord before hand. Their pent-up anger and desperation had gone overboard.

The Spellman's had grown tired of their youngest daughter straying away from the _path_ _of night_. So, instead of allowing her freedom. They took it from her. _"You will no longer embarrass this family"_   the red headed mother scolded forcibly dragging the young girl into her shared room with her sister kicking and screaming. Welts were raised on the girl's back as her father whooped her for refusing to go to black mass. _She was forced to attend anyhow._

Hildegard did not want to be subjected to an deity who only seemed to cause her pain. After signing her name into the book, her family had become even more rough on her causing a rift between her sister and brother. Hilda was left to suffer alone. The pain had only gotten worse after Zelda had arrived home from the academy. The more Zelda had spent at the academy the worst she had become.

Her killings had gotten more creative as she noticed her sister would have _"favorite weapons"_ to kill her with such as the fire poker or a hammer.  
As far as her brother was concerned he would berate her many times for being _"_ _too_ _nice"_ and for not knowing the passages of their Satanic bible.

Sometimes Zelda would kill her sister for little to no reason at all and other times she would kill Hilda just for existing. She had foolishly gone to her mother and father for help thinking that they would put a stop to it. But she was only met with laughter and her mother re-stated what Zelda would tell her _"It is her Satan-given right to kill her as many times as she_ _pleases"_ their mother chimed flipping through her newspaper without making eye contact with Hilda. At one point they had made it a show where the whole family would come out to the front porch just to watch Hilda claw her way up only to laugh in her face.

No one would bat an eyelash to show any empathy. It seemed as if her family tried everything to break her spirit. Including lowering her self-esteem telling her how _"unworthy"_ she is to be loved, picking at her weight for being the _fat sibling_. "You should be more like your sister you're such a disappointment." Her mother said, cold-heartedly as she sent Hildegard to bed after her resurrection. Later that night, frustrated with their daughter her parents had a discussion.

 _"_ _We're sending her to the Dark Lord himself,"_ her mother hissed turning around to her attentive husband. Outside the door was a hot-headed Zelda eavesdropping. The fiery red head backed away envious of her little sister being mentored by their Lord. She fumed crashing everything in sight " _she doesn't even appreciate him._ " She had begun devising a plan to make Hilda suffer. She wanted to kill her sister in the worst way possible for being so ungrateful.

While she was in the midst of thinking a gentle knock was heard on the door as the short blonde opened it up walking through with her back aching. She gently removed her green cotton dress as she faced the mirror away from her sister. It was if she was a zombie. She didn't even flinch to see the mess that was made or met with her sister's angered gaze. She slowly took off her dress as her sister let out a gasp. Zelda gaped, looking at the bruises on her sister's back. Harsh cuts were split open as visible blood was oozing out. She could tell that Hilda had foolishly tried to heal her wounds but weren't powerful enough to close them completely.

Her anger had softened once she had seen that her sister was not herself. _"If Hilda wouldn't follow the path of night willingly they would viciously beat her into_ _submission"_   Zelda thought to herself. One thing Zelda didn't like about the Dark Lord was the extreme punishments. She would not allow her sister to beaten like a helpless animal left to care for herself. Her hoarse voice was caught in her throat when she awkwardly tried to address Hilda about the bruises. She knew their drunken father had inevitably created them.

But she never would've thought that he would beat Hilda so severely. "Hildie" Zelda cooed as she came up towards her sister caressing her wounded shoulders as she carefully brushed her cold hands over the black and purple bruises. Hilda stared towards the floor unable to look Zelda in the eyes as tears were prickling down her face as she nervously held her arm. Hildegard knew that their desperate parents were planning something, but she didn't know what it was. Zelda knew goodness well what their parents had allegedly planned to do. But was unable to stop them fearing for Hilda's life.

She thought whatever it was that Hilda would get through it. She was hopeful that the Dark Lord wasn't going to turn Hilda into his child bride.  
_'What could be worse than being a child bride?'_ Zelda thought.

* * *

 

_Flashback._

_16._  
Hilda was seated in front of the infamous book wearing a negligee dark green dress her mother had picked out for her. The girl was plump with her long golden locks of curly hair tied behind her. Her parents looked on as her siblings peered through her soul. She had signed her name in the book willingly and without any embarrassment. Her parents were relieved that the worse was over. But they still decided to go through with their plans.

 _Greed was filling the Spellman parents heads. _ They had already begun the process of giving Hilda over to the Dark Lord. They would meet him again at 2am passing the witching hour dragging Hilda along. 

"Hildegard, put on your cloak and come with us." Her father demanded _yanking_ her from the bed as he woke up a frightened Zelda. Their mother was standing firmly outside of the door with a stern look on her face.

"Zelda dear" Go back to bed," her mother cooed hoping that Zelda wouldn't ask any questions. _"Where are you taking her?"_ She popped up rushing near her sister grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her into a tight hug.  "None of your business child, do as you're told. "He hissed raising a hand to her cheek. She looked towards Hilda letting her go into their fathers arms leaving a frightened Zelda behind.

The relentless wind blew as crickets were scarcely heard throughout the sleepless night as they walked aimlessly on the dewy grass.They arrived at a cave which had an engraved pentagram in the deep end of the  charred woods. They desperately waited a for a few minutes before the Spellman male chanted a spell. The ground beneath them began to rumble as the gates of Hell opened up before their eyes.  
"Spellman's..."

Their Dark Lord groaned the vicious beast appeared before them as smoke came through his nostrils.  
_" Hildegard,"_ he moaned piteously sending chills down her spin she backed away automatically. She was already a nervous wreck when the Dark Lord had asked her to gently press a button that was in the private box. Nothing had typically happened. But now she knew it was more than just a mundane task.

  
"Carefully follow me," he commanded as he cordially welcomed them into Hell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave any comments.  
> P.S. Please, no flames.  
> Thank You!  
> Sept 15: I have made a few changes to this chapter to make it a bit more better...


	3. Touring Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hildegarde and her parents finally take a tour of Hell while meeting Their Dark Lord's assistants.  
> This specialized trip had Zelda questioning what happened to Hildegarde for those two weeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.  
> So, I did some research on demonic names and some studies on Hell/mythology to try to make it a bit more factual. I should say. As far as the demonic names that are in this story. I have looked those up to make sure they're correct because I don't have the creative ability to make up creative demonic names on the spot like some writers do and I give y'all props for that. lol.  
> But yeah, I've done research the best that I can do and I hope you all enjoy!

They arrived to where the Dark Lord's grand throne was held fire instantly surrounding them. The Dark Lord had sufficiently cleared paths for the Spellman's to walk through. He naturally had extensive dominion over Hellfire, typically commanding it not to burn the witches or mortals who dare enters his grand throne. He had taken a seat on his throne. But he especially commanded the fire to not burn his newly entitled _whore " Hildegarde Antoinette Spellman"_ standing there before them the Spellman parents bowed being in his royal presence.

_"Dark Lord, we offer you our youngest daughter "Hildegarde Antoinette Spellman as a sacrifice" her father voiced, standing before them were Satan's handpicked helpers. Some of the top demons whom he carefully chose to properly govern Hell. For instance, Baal, He's one of the seven princes of Hell, His assistant. He was on his right hand side. Next, was Moloch, who was in charge of child sacrifices. Upon hearing the offer, he knelt before them accepting the offer. _

_Horrified_ , she turned around folding her arms in shock. She stared at her parents who were bowing before him. _"Mother, father,"_ she breathed nervously. "It's for your own good Hildegarde" her mother perched, _"you'll keep this family's name in good standing._ _You belong to him now and in return for us small pleasures. _ _"_ She darkly cooed stroking her daughter's cheek. Before they had departed from the house they had put back on her dark baptism's dress with her cloak. "You'll be with the Dark Lord for a few nights, maybe even days or weeks," her mother announced, "who knows just do as he says." She warned abandoning her there in front of Lucifer as her father walked by her side not looking back.

It had been two weeks since, Hilda was left in the hands of the Dark Lord and by that time Edward had come from his training to be High Priest. He walked through the door looking at a distraught Zelda. "Zelda, sister" he perched coming in for a hug "What's the matter?" He asked observing her gloomy face _"they took her._ _"_ It was barely a whisper when she had spoke. He observed her. He noticed she was holding one of Hilda's favorite blankets. She turned to him with red eyes. _"She hasn't come home in two weeks."_

Edward could tell her sister was worried sick. Of course, they didn't have the best relationship with their baby sister, but they still worried over her. His parents had mentioned to him that Hilda was being _" studied"_ by the Dark Lord. They claimed it was to help steer her on the path of night to make sure she won't go astray. But he purposed that it was something deeper than what they had made it out to be. _'Whatever it was she'll get through it,'_ Edward thought. "She'll come back home" he said, as he took a seat at the table next to her as he tried cheering her up; he had begun to talk to Zelda about his path of becoming a high priest. They also, marveled on the times when he was top boy. He had told Zelda of all of his studies. As well as the fact that he was beginning to write a manifesto that he had hoped to give to the Anti-Pope one day. 

It was a Wednesday night and the sun was setting. Owls were beginning to be heard while the nightingales birds had begun to chirp. A creak was heard in the middle of the living room. The front door flung open as their mother came through first with her luggage in hand while their father followed behind her. Perplexed the two Spellman's who were at the dining room table sprung up to greet them. Until, they saw an exceptionally obedient Hilda behind them. Traditionally, Hilda would be the first one through the house doors after a lengthy trip that routinely got her scolded.

 _" Hildegarde, go to your room and get undressed as said,"_ Hilda looked up to see her brother and sister standing as if they were about to greet her. She wanted to run to them. Run to them and to tell them of the horrors that was done to her. Oh, how she had missed her brother and sister. She wanted to hug them both. But it wasn't allowed. She couldn't even bring herself to do it for the fear of being whipped. She turned to her siblings facing them. She played with a strand of curly hair that fell to the side of her face without a word she scurried up to her room in fright.

 _"What did you to her?" _ Zelda demanded sending her mother into whiplash. Surprised, to see such a different Hilda. _"Don't take that tone with me. We did what needed to be done. Just know everything is settled for and is taken care of. This family won't have to suffer through anymore embarrassment because of your sister's insubordination. She's taken on our unholy sins for us. " _

Zelda backed away, frightened as to what she just heard. _Worried._ She went upstairs to go check on her sister. She reached the door frame touching the knob to turn it only to find out that their parents had charmed their room. "Damn it," she hissed as the door scorch her hand she started to banging on the door to gather Hilda's attention. A voice boomed behind her startling her. Standing behind her was none other than her mother, smirking. _"Mother"_ she exhaled catching her breath. _"I just needed to give Hildegarde some peace after being studied for two weeks"_ her mother lied as she took the charm off the door allowing Zelda into their room.

When she stepped into their room, she saw her baby sister sleeping in her bed spread out. _" Hildegarde,"_ she whispered, wanting to talk to her sister about what happened. Even though she was the least empathic of the two siblings, she still cared greatly for her sister whenever she was in harms way. "Mhm" she said waking up from her deep sleep, _"What is it?"_ She sweetly asked turning around her fluttering her eyes. Pretending to wipe the sleep away from them as she turned towards her anxious sister. _"What happened?"_ Zelda demanded folding her arms. Hilda froze pretending to fall back asleep. She didn't want to talk about her new assignment. Her new life. _" Hildegarde, you're always talking about our 'feelings' and I just want to know what happened._ _You weren't you when you came back._ _"_ Her sister pressed on. Hilda had weighed her options on if she should tell of what was done to her or not.

She had, had nightmares for days after being fondled by the dark lord. She never wanted to go to Hell again. But she knew she didn't have a choice. Her two weeks spent with the Dark Lord was her being prepped up by him and by his servants. She was prepping to become his whore to bare his children for her families most highest wants. But she wasn't allowed to tell her sister that or repercussions would come upon them. They would lose everything because of her.

Her parents had sacrificed her to the Dark Lord to do their bidding. Though they were already amongst the most powerful of witching families. They still wanted to gain more power within the witching community. Most of her family members were power hungry. As far as she knew it, Hildegarde had always been a misfit. Her parents couldn't bare to have one child that was led astray. To keep their namesake, they sold her off. The deal was quite simple to them: If they wanted to reach any major milestones within their life Hilda would be the one to bare the labor of it all. Each milestone meant a child, a child that would, over the seven kingdoms of Hell.

Moloch would be the one to keep watch on her children. Since, he was the demon of child sacrifices. He was also, there during their first meet. Hildegarde, found it to be weird she would be the one out of all her siblings to meet the higher demons. She shuddered at the thought of baring Children for the Dark Lord. She had hoped her sister wasn't reading her mind to search for answers.

But Hell, the Dark Lord was all she could think about. The way he talked to her, taught her spells, magic, and how to control fire. But what she really hated was how he taught her how to love. He had instructed her how to love in his way. Day by day and night by night she was slowly drifting away from the one religion that she had always known. She knew of Hell to be real and that there was no way out for her after what her parents had done. The thought of this very fact frightened her. 

It was odd living with the Dark Lord for those two weeks which seemed to feel like forever. During that time she became immune to the flames of fire and even heat itself. She never had a problem with heat.It was just that now she could stand it on higher degree's than most mortals or witches could ever imagine. She had toured the other layers of Hell without her parents. Her parents were in such awe while she was in a state of fear. She walked with _Lucifage Rofocate._ He was in charge of the government in Hell placed by the Dark Lord himself. He had revealed to Hilda, Hell's governmental ways.

The nine layers of Hell were simple enough to remember. Each layer had a demon assigned to them to watch over the unfortunate souls who were damned to Hell, by the false god. During her time there she learned some of the most important banishment spells. The spells she needed to control her children if they were to somehow break free of their entrapment.

On the way back to The Dark Lord's throne Lucifer himself had showed her a glass room filled with fire burning around in a pentagram shape. In that room, their future children would reside there for the rest of their lives. The pentagram had been engraved on the floor so that they may never be capable to escape. Unless they forced their way out with the spell itself.  
Agreements were set in place before her parents had departed from her alone for those two weeks on the concepts of their children and her life. The first rule of the agreement had been agreed upon between The Dark Lord and her parents. Which stated that Hilda was not allowed to marry. The second half of that initial agreement stated, "She could not bare children with a mortal man or warlock. Else it would die at the time of conception." The second agreement had been she could not tell her other family members of this deal or else it would be voided and she will surely die and would be separated from her children.

What struck her the most out of this agreement was when the Dark Lord ordered that she could not see their children whenever she pleased.

 _Baffled_. She had felt that if she had to bare his kids and breasts-feed them then she should be able to see them whenever she wants.  
 _"I should be able to see my children that I'm baring for you"_ she seethed with her hands flung around her waist. The Dark Lord smirked at her in his human form as he was seated on his throne. "If you must," he retorted, "We could come up with a compromise one that will suit us both," he hissed chuckling to himself. He got up from his throne walking towards Hildegarde. As he reached towards her, he yanked her chin closer to him forcing a bruising kiss.

 _"Every time your sister kills you; You shall spend time with them,"_ he proposed. She shuddered at the thought of the Cain pit. He noticed this and started to change his mind.  
"If you don't want to you will never see your children."He warned forcing an agreement.

"Fine, I'll visit them when I'm in the Cain pit." She had gave into his command realizing that there was no compromising with him and for the fact that you couldn't beat the Dark Lord.

He continued lecturing her of the great things their children would do. During this lecture he forced her into his lap while massaging her stomach as if she was already with child.

For instance, their children would rule next to the reigning demons who were in charge of the distinct layers of Hell assigned to them.

If they caused havoc in Hell, it would surely reek havoc in the mortal world.

The purpose of this arrangement was to straighten Hilda out tp to turn her into a proper witch who wouldn't stray from the path of night.

Her duty was to provide children for the Dark Lord and in advance those children would be tokens for whatever her family had wanted.

 _"Hilda!"_ Zelda had called, noticing her sister had zoned out. She had tried calling Hildegarde three times but only to be met with a blank stare as if her sister had died for a moment. Snapping back into present time Zelda had asked her _“What happened, why was she gone for two weeks without contact?_ _”_

 _“I couldn’t even mirror you.”_ She lightly scolded upset at her parents. 

She watched Hilda pretend as if she was falling asleep. 

 _“ Hildegarde, I know you’re awake”_ she tugged at her baby sister pulling the pillow from her head. Which only made her tuck her head into her covers.  
 _“ Hildie, please tell me what happened.”  _ Zelda nearly choked on her words seeing their parents had put their youngest through a traumatizing event.  
Rejecting her sister's pleas to tell her about what happened she rolled over on the other side of her bed.

Feeling fed up with her sister's antics, Zelda finally gave up.

 _"Fine._ _If you do not want to tell me then, don’t."_

She whined walking back over to her bed harshly blowing the candles out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the next chapter, Lilith is introduced!!!


	4. The Mother of Demons with Hell and her secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hildegarde meets the Mother of Demons who becomes an unlikely ally to her in her time of need.  
> Lilith promises to watch after her realizing that the child doesn’t have a real mother figure to look up too. She names herself, Hildegarde’s guardian in and out of Hell after realizing what a horrid deal the poor girl is in.  
> Warning: There's a bit of a graphic sexual assault depiction in this part just to give you all a head's up.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of part 2 of the previous chapter. But it’s from Lilith’s perspective. It’s also, a continuation of Hilda’s week in Hell.

Before her parents had left, The Dark Lord had brought out _the Mother of Demons_. He thought it would be an appropriate time for Hilda and her parents to meet each other. 

Considering the fact that Hilda’s children would be half-demonic. The Dark Lord had supposed that his future children must have more protection and guidance. 

Lilith would show them the true way. She, The Mother of Demons would be the one to constantly watch over his babes. Naturally , Moloch would still be the one to guard the children while they’re in their sealed room; Whenever The Dark Lord and Lilith would be busy.  But Lilith would be their motherly figure while Hildegarde was gone. 

The Dark Lord had also, tasked Lilith the duty of midwifery skills. He had given her his unholy blessing upon the subject matter. Especially when mortal mothers were desperate enough to have children of their own and would go to the devil himself to strike a deal. If it wasn’t in the False God’s will to have them be mothers. 

_He also, named Lilith the night mother to Hildegarde’s children. He wanted nothing but the best for his seeds_.

Upon arriving by his throne the Dark Lord had summoned Lilith to show herself from the shadows. She was in her true form. She walked down the steps of the throne to meet the Spellman’s who were there. 

She studied each and every one of them. But found only sympathy for this poor, plump girl, standing in front of her. This was an entirely new feeling to her. It was hard to _not care about something so helpless._

After she had finished observing the Spellman's; The Dark Lord had resumed his lecture. They were amazed to meet Lilith, the mother of Demons. Never in their wildest dreams would they have thought that this would happen to them. _The Spellman’s._

“Lilith will look after her while she’s here with me. She will make sure that she doesn’t stray from the path of night.

"She will train her for the rituals making sure that she is ripe and clean." He hissed.

“Isn’t That right, Lilith?” The Dark Lord assured her parents. 

Lilith has agreed feeling pity for the girl. She could tell that the poor girl would rather be anywhere else but here. 

She had vowed that she would be the best guardian for Hildegarde which settled well with her parents but not with Hildegarde, herself. 

———————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I will look after you and will be of assistance to you when you give birth.”   Lilith said, as she patted Hilda gently on her shoulders helping her get ready for her first night with the Dark Lord.  She looked through Lilith’s eyes seeking for the truth. She found no lies.  Lilith hated the fact that the Dark Lord would rather have a young teenage witch than her. The first woman of earth. The mother of demons.  She found his fascination with the youngest Spellman to be wrong. 

She was to rule by his side to have his love and affection. But no, he wanted a child.  So, as her duty she would keep her promise to protect Hilda for as long as she could.  It was unsettling to her that she was feeling so much sympathy for this allegedly incompetent witch. She had never felt such a feeling. 

The night had come for Hilda to do what had been planned.

_“Hilda. It’s almost time my dear. _ _”_ Lilith called as she helped put the finishing touches on her dress. It was a silky textured, tight fitting, black v-shaped dress that the Dark Lord had made for Hilda to wear. _She hated it. _ It showed what she was insecure about on her body and she was sure the Dark Lord was going to exploit the fact. She couldn’t believe her parents had prepped her up to be his whore. _“His whore. I’m his whore. The Dark Lord’s Whore. How surprising."_ Hilda thought to herself.

She never would’ve thought her disobedience from the Dark Lord would get her into this position. If anything she thought her parents would’ve disowned her and kicked her out of the house. But no, they sold her to the Dark Lord to be his sex slave. _His concubine._ She shuddered at the thought.She didn’t know how long this deal would last.

She had hoped it wouldn’t last for as long as she lived. But the poor dear was wrong. Footsteps appeared behind her as she was knocked out of her thoughts. 

 _“ Hildegarde, it’s time.” _ Lilith said, taking her by the hand and accompanying her into a spacious room where they would begin the ritual. She met Lilith’s cold eyes as she began _to protest but she remembered she didn’t have a choice._ _Lilith truly felt sorry for the girl. “Just let him do what he wants, and it won’t be that bad.” She advised, “Just lay there and let him take control.” She said, placing a hand on her shoulder guiding her to the flat bed in the reddish, room. _  
The bed was _poorly_ made up as if someone had been on it already. It touched the ground, and she knew it wasn’t going to be a comfortable night. She had wished to go back to her chambers. _“Her chambers._ ”

She was finally accepting the fact that she really did have a special place in Hell and it was all thanks to her parents. She sat on the bed in a sitting position scared out of her mind. Her hands felt clammy even though she was in Hell. It was devastating to her to find out she no longer had a true god to pray too. She wanted to turn to the false God for help. But she knew she was already _damned to Hell_ and even if she did turn the other god her family would absolutely lose their minds.

It dawned on her that she was stuck in a position which she blamed herself for. If only she had been a better daughter. A more faithful follower. She wouldn’t be in this mess. She hadn’t noticed Lilith was watching her fidget with her nails as she awaited her master. She felt fire upon her back. She knew he was nearby. He walked in front of her on the shallow bed. She laid down in a horizontal position prepared to take his worst.

 _“Was this what it’s like for Zelda’s first time?”_ Surely her sister had been braver than her. She thought to herself. He stood in front of her following her motion. He was on directly top of her holding on to her closely, quite harshly. She felt her back tense up as he moved her. She squeezed her eyes shut feeling him thrust inside of her. He wasn’t slow. He wasn’t gentle. She felt herself starting to cry. She felt something pop. She had no idea what was going on. Her parents never talked to her about this type of thing he was doing to her. She tried remaining calm. But he kept going faster.

The next minute she knew she was fighting him off of her with tears pouring down her face. She was screaming from the top of her lungs because the pain felt so intense.  
Lilith couldn’t stand to see the sight of it or hear her screams so she left. He continued fondling her breasts while he forced himself inside of her. She has never hated anybody in her life so much as she did right now. _She felt herself feeling dizzy from it all. “What’s happening?” She managed to say as her voice cracked. The next minute, All was black. _  
It was 30 minutes later when the Dark Lord was done with her. Hildegarde had blacked out midway through.

 _“Take her.”_ He told, Lilith. She went back to the room to find the poor girl passed out and bloodied.  
She didn’t want to wake her for the fear that she’ll might wake up screaming. As a result, she carried her to a bath she had ran to clean her off.  
 _“Mm.”_ She moaned as she felt something sting her. Her eyes popped open as she flinched at the touch of Lilith’s hand scaring her awake.

She starts to panic as she slowly recalled what happened.

 _“It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s only me." _ Lilith soothed dropping the sponge she was using to clean the blood off of the girl. Hildegarde had backed away from Lilith looking frantically covering herself as she shook. _ “It’s just you and me. He’s off somewhere. _ _”_ She said, calmly. _“You’d be pregnant in a few days. I can already sense it. ” Lilith advised her. She whipped her head at Lilith surprised. _  
_She flashed her an uneasy smile. “You’ll also, be returning home as well. But only for a short while." S he said, as she told the girl to get out of the tub to dry herself off. _  
_ “By the time your two-months pregnant you’ll be staying here until the babe is born. Meantime you can pick out some proper names for the child. Names that matches their fate." She told her as she helped put on a cotton bath robe. _

Throughout the whole telling of the plan, Hildegarde was silent. She was ridiculously to young to be a mother and she knew nothing of pregnancy.  
“I know you must be scared. But everything has already been done and there’s no way you can back out of it. Believe me, I’ve looked.” She said, almost bitterly.  
“Off to bed you go. I'll be there in a minute to accompany you. The Dark Lord will be pleased you’re with child and so soon. ”  
Lilith commanded her to help her to her chambers. 

After the ritual was done Hildegarde was sent to stay in her new chambers. Lilith would be the one to escort her back to the room and help her change after the ritual had been over. She was to do this for as long as the agreement had lasted.

* * *

Upon going to sleep, Hilda had started to have _night terrors._ She would wake up in the dead of night screaming in agony. Having vivid nightmares of what happened. The Dark Lord himself had grown tired of her screams. So, he sent Lilith in to comfort the girl which only made things worst. 

Lilith had tried snuggling with her to calm her night terrors. But she realized that her demonic form probably made things worst for her. So, she quickly changed into her angelic form.  She thought that it would be more motherly to the girl. 

Considering the fact that her earthly mother hadn’t been that much of a mother too her to begin with Lilith had gotten behind Hilda to cuddle with her so the girl could stop screaming.  It was only after a couple of minutes when the screams had settled down. But her shivers were still prevalent. She also, noticed the girl was mumbling to herself while covering her ears in fright.  Lilith knew of only one thing that could help her that could soothe her. So, she sung her a lullaby. Naturally, the lullaby had helped. Hildegarde had fallen to sleep into Lilith’s arms. Leaving the girl to sleep she gently re-arranged herself kissing Hilda on the crown of her head.

_ Two weeks.  _

The two weeks had came, and Lilith was Right. Hildegarde was pregnant. The Dark Lord held a feast with all of the top demons of Hell to celebrate the coming of his first born with Hilda at his side. It all felt too strange to Hilda. She didn't know how to handle it all. Bored with the feast and free to roam wherever she pleased. She had gone off to where she had felt the most comfort in Hell. A spot where it just seemed to be empty. Lazily, around she had felt fire for the first time in years since she was a child and it didn't burn her like it normally would. That scared her. She thought to herself when she would go home she should try touching fire again to see if it had the same affect here.   


It wasn't just a pinch of fire she touched, but it was almost a handful _. She was truly amazed. Curious._ But she thought this might be apart of the deal. Being immune to fire and unbearable heat. It was a Friday night and her parents had come to collect her. But before greeting them, The Dark Lord had announced to the Spellman patriarch the unholy news. As one would expect, the Spellman patriarch was quite pleased. Hildegarde, his youngest, the one that had been straying away from the path of night was pregnant with their Dark Lord's child. Which meant that he was going to get what he had wanted. Respect. If the church wouldn't give it to him. He would find a way to get it. The way to get it was through his youngest child.

Before the Spellman’s had gathered Hilda. They had to have another meeting with the Dark Lord. He explained to them that they needed to have a plan to tell others why Hilda would be absent for quite some time. They needed to carefully cover up suspicions of Hilda being pregnant.

It would be told that she would have to go to London to further her studies in Midwifery at another academy. Not as a student but as an apprentice.

* * *

_ Home.  _

Her parents had teleported home that same Friday night as she walked through that front door. It hit her. All she wanted to do was cry and scream to her older sister while embracing her brother’s hug.  But that wouldn’t be so, all the suffering she had gone through. She would have to keep it to herself. The babe she was carrying was to be a secret. A secret that she couldn't bare.


	5. A promise fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions arise in the church of night about Hilda’s Return prompting the family to have her flee as soon as possible.  
> Zelda is worried for her sisters safety but she wouldn’t dare show it.  
> And Hildegarde fulfills a promise.

Two months had passed, and Hildegarde's stomach had begun growing. The time had come for Hilda to leave Greendale. She was starting to show, and it was getting harder and harder for her to hide her bulging stomach whispers were beginning in to arise in the Church of Night.

  
 _“Whore.”_  
  
One of the witches had called her as her and her family had walked out of the church. _“Excuse me?”_ Her mother stood facing the girl.  
  
“That _whore_ is the Dark Lord’s blessing. _You should be ashamed for yourself for saying such a thing. ” That was the one time her mother ever stood up for her. _  
  
Upon hearing his daughter call the Spellman's youngest daughter a _“whore”_ he apologized on her behalf rightfully scolding her as she was made to apologize in front of the church.  
  
 _“We are all The Dark Lord’s children. It was wrong for me to call Hildegarde Spellman, a whore knowing her place here in this church. ” She said, still throwing ill remarks at her. _  
  
_ Hildegarde rolled her eyes at the lackluster apology. She felt herself beginning to feel sick vile coming up. Quickly, leaving her seat she ran outside to the back of the church puking. Though Hilda had fled, the horrid girl still went on throughout her apology taking small jabs at Hilda thinking that her family wouldn’t notice.  They knew each and every slick remark for they were the creators of those stabs at Hildegarde. When Hilda had came back in she had once again taken her seat observing the girl. _  
  
_That would be the last time Hilda would ever see the girl again for Zelda would have taken care of her. _

  
  
_“ Hildegarde, it’s time to go.” _ Her mother called her from her room as she struggled to carry her luggage.  
  
“Say goodbye to your brother and sister.” She told, allowing Hilda to have a few minutes to say goodbye to knowing she wouldn’t be back until another 11 months.  
  
 _“Enough of that.”_ Their father called out separating Hilda and Zelda from their hug while forcing Hilda’s hand. “We wouldn’t want you to miss your transportation now do we.” The Spellman patriarch tipped his hat at his two oldest children bidding a goodbye for now.  
  
They were walking Hilda back to the charred woods. They ceased a few moments until her father chanted that familiar spell over again. The smell of sulfur had seemed to grow strong and stronger with each visit. The gates of Hell had opened but standing before them was not the Dark Lord who would usually greet them this time it was Lilith.   
  
_“Come.”_ She said signaling her hand towards Hilda as the gates of Hell closed behind them leaving her parents on the outside. Lilith has despised the girls parents since the day she met them. She also, knew that every time they accompanied her, they made things worse each time.  
  
Months had gone by, and Zelda worried about her baby sister non-stop causing her to grow ill.   
Back at the Spellman household time had passed on, and Zelda grew weary of worrying about her sister causing her to stop caring for her own well-being.

She gave on up caring about her when her parents assured her she'd be fine. _'She’s in London.'_ She thought to herself  _'what harm could possibly find her there?_ _She’ll likely come back and be herself again.'_  
  
Zelda pondered with her chin in the palm of her hand. She knew something was off about Hilda long before she had gotten sick in church. But she didn’t know how to go about asking her for confirmation.  
  
It was true they didn’t have the best relationship but Zelda did care for her sister deep down. _Possibly more so than their parents did._

  
  
13 months had passed by, and Hilda was due in any minute. The youngest Spellman was a nervous wreck during her last month. Lilith had truly taken the poor thing under her wing.  
  
She wasn’t just a guardian, or the appointed night mother to Hildegarde’s future children. She was more than that. Hildegarde wouldn’t know it for a long time, but Lilith was like her second mother to her. A mother that she never had.  
  
Since Hilda had been so close to her due date Lilith had ordered the girl on bed rest. Hilda had hated being unable to move as well as she used too but she didn’t mind the peace and quiet that her chambers provided.   
  
Feeling strained Hildegarde had decided to try to sit up in bed until a burning pain came through.   
  
She had whimpered crunching over gripping her back for support. She hadn’t felt another one for at least ten minutes.  
  
This time the pain was worse with a popping sound following after.  
  
A shrill scream could be heard throughout the layers of Hell.  
  
Hildegarde had gone into labor.   
  
When hearing Hildegarde scream Lilith had rushed to her side.  
  
 _Lilith was the only one there taking care of her as she promised._  
  
 _“ Keep your legs opened wide. Whatever you do, do not close them!” She demanded as she went to get the steaming hot water and towels._  
  
Another contraction had hit Hilda, and she was screaming. Lilith had hurried back with the supplies required. After ordering a few of the subjected demons that she trusted to help collect the rest of the supplies for her.   
  
Hours had passed, and Hildegarde had never wanted to experience birth like this again. She started panting as she panicked worrying about what may happen to her.   
  
Lilith had observed and advised the girl to control her breathing.  
  
 _“Breath in and out. In and out._ _”_ Lilith demanded to get her calm down.  
  
Lilith had coached Hildegarde throughout the whole process as calmly as possible with it being her first time.  
  
Moments later a baby girl was born.  
  
 _“Awe. Look at her. She’s so beautiful._” Lilith cooed letting Hilda hold her first born. _“_ _What shall her name be?_ _”_ She asked, looking towards Hilda who had started to feed the hungry child.  
  
 _“ Ishtar, god of war and fertility. It seems fitting enough._ _”_ Hilda smiled looking at her newborn daughter.” She had resembled Hilda a lot in the face when she was younger. There was no mistaking that Hilda was her mother.  
  
However, she had her fathers black hair as she gently brushed her daughters hair out of her eyes. It saddened Hilda to know she wouldn’t be able to spend much time with her child. That her daughter would be left in a hands of a monster. But that didn’t she loved her any less because of how she was made.

* * *

  
  
The day had come for Hilda to come back home. Ishtar had just turned one and started to walk quickly. The new mother was glad she was able to see her daughters first steps. She hugged and kissed her daughter a tearful goodbye as she left Hell.  
  
It was bizarre to her that she would have to think of creative ways to annoy Zelda on purpose to go see Ishtar. She thought she knew what had happened would put an even bigger strain on their relationship. She still feared her sister Zelda though she knew sometimes she tried her best to be a good big sister.  
She had hoped they could repair their relationship one day but all Hope had seemed lost because of this deal her parents put her through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The introduction of Hilda's babes have come. We are getting closer and closer to the present.


	6. Hilda Returns only to escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda is back home from Hell after being away for some time. Zelda examines her noticing that something is different about her sister. She can't say what it is just yet. But she knows her baby sister has changed.  
> Months go by and Hilda does something drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> I added in a little Greek mythology because I just love learning about it and researching their stories and I thought why not throw in a little something, eh?  
> Hopefully, my Greek reference makes sense if it doesn't I'm sorry. Forgive me, please...*Sends you flowers if you get confused lol.*  
> Also, leave comments as well I LOVE READING what y'all think!  
> :)

The tree leaves were flowing ever so softly as Hilda had made her exit from the gates of Hell. She looked around her feeling the gentle warmth of the sun hit her skin. It felt insanely different from the heat she had experienced during these 13 plus months. How had she missed the outside and everything in between? She missed the smell of rain, the way the sun would beam down on the flowers outside their yard in the rose bushes. She missed the little critters sneaking up beside her as she sat on the outside of their porch. Oh, how she missed so much.

She felt like the Greek goddess, Persephone who was kidnapped into staying in the underworld. Maybe she too would learn to love it like Persephone did, but she knew it was far fetched. She had started to think more about her time in Hell. Who would be her Orpheus as she is there Eurydice? She wanted out of the deal badly. But she was becoming more and more attached to her children. She knew if she were to ever escape from that wretched deal she would have to make an escape plan for her children as well for He will not allow them to leave so easily.  

It was early Fall during the month of September when Hildegarde had arrived home from her time in Hell.  
  
The door creaked open as Zelda stood waiting for her sister to arrive.  
  
 _“Hilda.”_ Zelda called, as she saw the blonde peek through the door. _“Zelda.”_  
  
She cooed, softly as she came through.  
  
Zelda greeted her sister’s hazel eyes examining her. She has undoubtedly become a young witch over the last year or so. Zelda’s eyes roamed her sister’s body. Her breasts had gotten bigger as if they were made for carrying milk. They looked a bit sensitive as if she had been pregnant. But she knocked the thought from her mind. She observed the rest of her. She has certainly gotten a bit bigger over the last year no doubt. ' _More ammo'_ , Zelda could use to taunt her. _'No, I shouldn’t think like that.'_ Zelda told herself she wouldn’t mock her sister when she returned and that she would attempt to be nicer to her.  
  
 _“How was England Sister?”_ Zelda asked, wanting to know about her trip. Hilda looked up a bit unprepared to answer her.  
  
 _“Oh. It was well._ ” She said, in her British accent. “I’ve read stories of the poor witches who were burned alive in England because they strayed away from the path.” She said, lying to her sister leaving out her supposed time as an apprentice for midwifery.  
  
 _Zelda knew something was up with her sister. She just couldn’t place her finger on it._  
  
 _“Met any beau’s?” _ Zelda said, changing the subject. The timid blonde shook her head carefully.  
  
 _“Ah, still a Virgin I see.” She mocked._  
  
 _“At least I’m not a slut.”_ She slipped out but then remembered if her sister kills her she could see Ishtar.  
  
 _“Excuse me, sister. You just got back from England. I wont hesitate to kill you. ” She threatened. _  
  
_“Then, Do it you insufferable bitch.”_  
  
 _She fired back not caring about the consequences._  
  
“Hildegarde, where did you learn such language?” Edward scolded as he came out of the parlor to greet his sister.  
  
 _“Sorry. It slipped. ” She admitted, placing a strand of a fallen curl behind her ear. _  
  
_“I see your trip to England treated you well?”_ Edward ask wanting to know more too.  
  
 _“Yes, It has.”_ She replied, he examined her carefully noticing something was different about her but couldn’t place it.  
  
 _“Well, I’ll just let you two get re-acquainted some more.” _ Edward said, leaving the two sisters as they stared each other down from their argument.  
  
Zelda paced around the kitchen table circling her sister, _“I can’t put my finger on it._ _But something about you has changed.”_  
  
 _“Well I have been away for a while sister.” Hilda said, rolling her eyes._  
  
 _“Must I kill you on your first day back for being so annoying sister?”_  
  
 _“Be my guess.” Hilda provoked not caring._  
  
 _This unnerved, Zelda as she’s never seen her sister NOT be afraid of killing her._  
  
 _'I guess I was worrying for nothing.'_  
  
Zelda told herself as they stopped their heated brawl and went upstairs to their room.

* * *

  
Hildegarde done the same following her sister to their shared room. She didn’t realize how much she would miss the comfort of her own bed. She had gotten used to her bed chambers in Hell. Sure, she was his whore. But she occupied her own room and her sister wasn’t mocking her every chance she got. Though the physical abuse was clearly worse. She unpacked her clothes folding them up neatly as Zelda got ready for bed. When the coast was clear Hilda had taken off of her light green cotton dress. She felt his mark on her. It still stung like it had when he first had branded her. She turned towards the mirror looking at her lower back. She sighed, she wondered to herself if she were to escape or if the deal would break would the horrid brand be there forever? 

_Then, it hit her. She had almost forgotten about her plan she made when she was lazily around in Hell._

_She needed to see if the fire could burn her like before._  
  
She went downstairs doing her job of setting the fire in the fireplace as she normally would.  
  
 _When no one was looking she slowly swiped her fingers through a handful of it seeing if it would scorch her. She felt no heat. She took her fingers out frighteningly amazed by this new discovery._  
  
 _She gasped nearly stumbling over._  
  
 _“Yes, Hildegarde the fire still burns you.” Zelda ridiculed, “Stop being an idiot. It’s not a good look.”_  
  
Hilda turned around shocked.  
  
Surprised that her sister was standing there.  
  
She smirked walking away into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

* * *

  
Months had passed, and Hilda was back in the church of night following orders like she should have.  
  
Amazed by her behavior her father decided to dote on his daughter at church.  
  
“Well, you see the Dark Lord himself took her under his wing.” He said, proudly.  
  
 _“A changed witch.” He cooed._  
  
Finally, his family was re-gaining the respect that they once had. Until his wife came along mentioning to him that there’s this witch who keeps trying to upstage her and pull dirty tricks on her. Of course, Mother Spellman could’ve finished her off herself. But she wanted to make it known she was the only powerful witch in the coven and was the master at trickery.  
  
 _“We’ll see something, love.”_ The Spellman matriarch cooed.  
  
Years went on and the same problem arose. The same witch taunting the older Spellman. Hilda had noticed and she felt as if it was karma for what her parents had done to her for what they let happen.  
  
Mother spellman was getting sick and tired of being practically killed by the other witch in their coven.  
  
Fed up with the near-death experiences caused by the awful tricks. She decided it was time to re-visit the Dark Lord.  
  
The Spellman Matriarch and Patriarch has visited the Dark Lord on his throne adding onto the deal convincing him that it was time Hilda had came back.  
  
The Dark Lord himself agreed that it was also, time for Hilda to come back again.  
  
It was 1914 and the First World War had broken out. Nurses were needed to care for the wounded and so, that’s the lie they told their two children. Zelda and Edward.

* * *

  
  
 _To Hell Again._  
  
 _“ Hildegarde.”_ The Dark Lord breathed out as he stroked her waist in his human form.  
  
Her breath was caught in her throat remembering what happened the first time.  
  
She started to talk, but her voice had gone dry. _“Do you need something?”_ He asked, examining her. He pulled her close forcing her to feel his member. _“This is all for you.”_ He grunted as he planted a sloppy bruising kiss on her lips. She didn’t want any of what he was offering her. All she wanted was _her daughter_.  
  
 _“Where’s Ishtar?”_ She asked, confidently pulling away from him as well as taking her hand away.

 _“You know very well where she is.”_ He hissed yanking her hair towards his face.  
  
 _“Go to Lilith and ready yourself for the ritual._ ” He demanded as he yanked her away causing her to stumble over herself.  
  
 _“Can I see her after it’s over with?”_ She almost begged wanting to leave away from him as soon as it was over.

 _“I’ll see to it,”_ was all he said as she left to go find Lilith.  
  
Hilda had started to hate being back in her bed chambers. It reminded her of how quickly her parents would sell her out to the Dark Lord for their own needs and wants. She realized she was their sacrificial lamb.  
  
She had started to weep when Lilith appeared in her bed chambers holding her dress that she’s supposed to wear for the dark Lord. She noticed adjustments had been made too it and didn’t even protest against wearing it like she did the first time.  
  
She went to the room where the flat mattress has always been. It looked a tad bit different since she’d been gone.  
  
But nonetheless, it was still poorly made.  
  
She laid down on the mattress not waiting for the feel of fire to touch her back much like her first time with the Dark Lord.  
  
She had wanted to avoid as much pain as possible. But she knew that was impossible.  
  
The moment had came, and the ritual had already begun.

 _He was rougher with her time around not leaving any room for sympathy._  
  
 _He hoisted her legs around his waist and thrust harder each time. She tried not to cry but to no avail. She failed to put on a brave face._  
  
 _He always knew how to break her more than anyone else._  
  
She wept silently to herself wishing for this nightmare to be over. She hated being underneath him. She hated being unable to tell anybody of her troubles and she hated making Zelda purposely kill her just so she can see her daughter.  
  
She wished to tell Zelda that she had a niece but she just couldn’t.  
  
One day she would find out about everything on her own.  
  


* * *

  
After the ritual was done Hildegarde was ordered back to her bed chambers. The Dark Lord had not kept up his word on allowing her to see Ishtar. Of course, she was in Hell, But it wasn't by the hands of her sister. It was by her parents hand. Therefore, she was unable to see her. Hilda knew the Dark Lord could do whatever he wanted to the rules. But he wouldn't have her spirits be upheld in Hell. He, Lilith, and Moloch were the only ones who were freely allowed to see Ishtar or her future children for that matter. Hildegarde had wanted to scream she needed to release her anger. But she knew she couldn't do that either. So, she learned to keep her real emotions in check.

  
This time there were no breaks for her to come back home especially since she had told her siblings she was helping with the war.  
  
They understood and neither tried to get in touch with her through mail for they proposed that mail could be lost easily.

Hilda felt useless staying in Hell. 'What was the point of being a mother if she couldn't even help raise them?'

She thought to herself as tears prickled down her face. _She wondered if Lilith would tell her more about how Ishtar was doing?_

_Nothing in the contract said, she couldn't get other information from the demons._

* * *

  
  
Three weeks had gone by when Hilda had found out that she was once again pregnant.  
  
Dizzy spells and vomiting had been occurring. Lilith knew before hand the second birth was going to take longer than the first.  
  
The first birth was just on a lark.  
  
Once again, Lilith was there to help Hildegarde deliver her child. This time Hilda had a son and she named him _Midgard from the Norse mythology god of trickery and war._  
  
Lilith had handed Midgard over to Hilda so he can be fed since, it seemed as if he was hungry. _“Ouch, you naughty boy that wasn’t nice.”_  
  
Midgard had simply pulled his first trick as a newborn as he smiled at his mother quietly disciplining him. His first trick was innocent enough pretending as if he was hungry just so he could bite his mother’s breast. But then as he would grow older it the tricks would become far more dangerous.

“Hm. He’s living up to his name already. That one will surely fulfill your mother’s wants. I can see.”

Lilith cooed, as they both played with Midgard. During her time in Hell. She was able to spend time with both of her children. Ishtar and Midgard. She had felt better Ishtar wouldn’t be left alone in the glass cage. But she had worried a bit for her since, _Midgard was a trickster._  
  
As she was leaving her children both cried for her not to go. But they understood that she had to leave and Lilith would once again, keep watch as it is her duty.  
  


* * *

  
  
A few weeks had passed by since Hilda's return home and the Spellman’s were having dinner like a real family.

Although Hildegarde was still cut short as always.  
  
 _“Mother. Have you done anything about that witch who’ve kept bothering for the last 50 or so years?”_ Edward asked, eyeing his mother who was enjoying the meal she had cooked.  
  
 _“Certainly. I’ve made it known I’m the head bitch of trickery and she ceased.”_ She smirked, _“What did you do to her mother?”_  
  
Zelda asked, excited wanting to know what happened to the old hag who was taunting her.  
  
 _“Well, I just poisoned her to make her see hallucinations. You’ll see in no time, my love.”_ She murmured gently stroking Zelda’s chin.  
  
Hildegarde looked on as her family talked annoyed thinking that their mother had the sole power to cause that type of damage to that witch. Well, she did. But she wanted more power at the expense of her life.

Irritated with the How dinner was going and how she had to keep in all her emotions she abruptly stopped eating. She stood up as her chair slid back causing it to fall away from the table. All eyes were on her as she marched upstairs to her room without excusing herself.  
  
Shocked at their sister’s behavior dinner was promptly over. _“I’ll go talk to her.”  _Their mother said, in a calm manner.  
  
 _"Zelda, Edward you stay down here."_ Their father warned as their mother went upstairs to talk to their sister.  
  
 _“ Hildegarde, What is the matter with you?!”_ She scolded slapping the girl to the floor.  
  
She fell stumbling over herself. She felt her cheek sting as she looked up at her mother with red eyes. Frustrated she let it all out.  
  
 _“I AM TIRED OF BEING YOUR WHORE AND BEING SLIGHTED!”_ She yelled not caring who heard.

“Young lady, do not take that tone of voice with me.” She hissed, “It was your fault you’re in this position.

IF YOU WERE HALF THE WITCH, YOUR SISTER IS YOU WOULDN'T BE WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!”She blamed, pointing the finger at Hildegarde.  
  
Not thinking straight she shoved her mother into the wall nearly causing the picture frame to fall down on her.  
  
“Hildegarde!” She scolded, rushing up to her getting a grip on her daughters neck.  
  
 _“Your father has NEVER LAID HIS HANDS ON ME!"_ The Spellman matriarch reprimanded, loosening her grip on Hilda's neck making Hilda break, _"_

BUT YOU ALLOWED HIM TO DO IT TO ME! AWFUL THINGS AND NOT TO ZELDA OR EDWARD!”

She shrieked, "I HAVE TO KEEP EVERYTHING TO MYSELF, IT'S NOT FAIR!"

_She screamed back her hands buried in her face.  
_

_“THEY ARE OUR PERFECT CHILDREN! YOU ARE THE DISAPPOINTMENT, HILDEGARDE!”_ Their mother berated, shouting at the poor girl.  
  
She screamed degrading words to Hilda as she choked her harder not caring if she killed her daughter. When Hilda had felt her mother growing tired she took her chance.  
  
 _“ Get off of me,”_ Hildegarde screeched as she pushed her mother away once more escaping her grip.  
  
Downstairs the other Spellman’s listened to the screaming match. The older siblings had no idea why Hildegarde was so angry. They thought everything was going well. Their father had just made it near the steps with his belt buckle in hand.  
  
 _“No!”_ Hildegarde cried out in agony as her mother called their father upstairs to whip her.  
  
She slid from her bed pole running downstairs passing her father who tried to hold her down. _“Don’t let her escape!”_ Their mother warned as Zelda and Edward followed blocking any chance that Hilda had to escape.

 _They had all seen what a mess Hilda had been. Thus, frightening Zelda._  
  
Edward was shocked at his sister’s appearance. Her cotton dress from earlier which was all neat was now raggedy and ripped.  
  
 _“Stay there.”_ Edward told her as he came forward catching her. _“No!”_ She mumbled shaking her head as she ran towards the door only to have Zelda block it forcing her to stumble back.  
  
 _“Sister. I’ll kill you.”_ Hildegarde didn’t care to be killed. All she wanted to get out of the Spellman Household.  
  
She took in a deep breath and charged at her sister shoving her out of the way which surprised Zelda herself.  
  
 _Falling to the floor she found herself being helped up by her brother Edward as they saw Hildegarde run out of the house door._  
  
Grabbing his gun and summoning a few of his warlock buddies. He turned to his wife and promised, _“If I find her, I’ll put a bullet in her back. ”_  
  
By the time Hilda had made her way out far from her house it was dark out, and Hildegarde knew there was only one place where no one wanted to go and that was _Moon Valley_. _Where Dezmelda lives. _She hadn’t stopped running since she left her house. She was sure her father had his gun and his group of friends looking for her.


	7. Escape to Moon Valley/To Teach thy child a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hildegard escapes from her fathers grasps and his abusive ways but for how long?  
> Who does she run into for help and does she get the help in time enough to save her life?  
> The Spellman patriarch sets out to teach Hildegard a lesson. But does she learn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Small scene of physical abuse.

_"Dezmelda!”_ Hildegard had screamed dragging her muddy and ripped dress through the woods to where the old witch had lived struggling to make it to her door.

 Dezmelda had been known to help witches who were running away after what happened to her at her Dark Baptism. _“Dezmelda, please help!”_ She cried out with her voice breaking banging on the witches door! 

_”_ Please _,_ please! _”_ She muttered scared to death of what her father might do to her while looking over her shoulder in fright. 

Dezmelda had always been known to be home or at least nearby. Frightened, Hilda had started to look for a way in after she has heard a group of footsteps. 

“Looks like we’ve found her!” One of her Father’s friends had called out. _“Please, don’t!”_ She begged as she was turned her head slightly around seeing them from the corners of her eyes as she gripped hold to her muddy dress in fear.

She had started to whimper as she heard her father’s footsteps. “Hildegard!” He screamed tearing the girl away from Dezmelda’s door causing her to fall on her face.

_”Get up!”_ He commanded, pointing the rifle to her back. He had ordered the girl to go towards the tree. Hilda had done what her father demanded of her flinching the way there stumbling over herself.

“You disrespected your mother, myself, your brother and _sister_.” He hissed, making her gulp. _“What should be done to you?”_

He teased, sniffing his daughters neck as he had ordered one of the other warlocks to tie her to the tree. _“Father please!_ ”

She begged once again hoping that he would have mercy on her. 

He had yanked her hair backwards for talking. _“Don’t talk.”_ He grumbled.

She started to weep as she felt his hands go up her dress. 

_“Please!”_ She cried out her voice breaking. She had tried moving away as much as she could from her Father’s grasp but it was no use.

I _t was too late._

Upon hearing cries and mob noises out front. Dezmelda had slammed open her front door in horror.

”Stop!” She d _emanded, “Stop!” She screamed once again but this time exerting her powers to restrain the men from harassing the hapless Spellman girl._

“I think it’s time that you and your men leave.” Dezmelda demanded.

_”I’ll be damned. I thought I’d never see you again.”_ The Spellman Matriarch had mentioned.

_“You sure have turned into an old hag. No one tells me what to do with my blood.”_ He hissed as he pulled himself up from Hilda after the witch had released her powers on them binding the men the best she could.

_”You’ll regret what you’ve done.”_ She says cursing Hildegarde’s father.

”You dare try to curse me?” He retorted staring Dezmelda down.  

“You old hag!”

He shouted as he muttered an incantation spell wrecking the inside of her shack that she dwelled in destroying the flimsy door. She had to keep her protected from uninvited visitors. 

_“For the rest of your days, you shall be tortured and haunted.”_ She murmured under her breath repeating three times as she watched him dragging a damaged and bruised Hildegarde to the clearing.

 

* * *

 

Her father had wanted to teach her a lesson.

“Boys. Set a stake. We burn, her at dawn.” The Spellman Patriarch said, dragging his daughter back into the house.

Lock her in her room and make sure she doesn’t get out.

_“Fatherrrr!!!!”_ Hilda, screamed out in pain as she banged on her room door unable to get out as her sister and brother were down stairs asking what happened.

_“Father what’s going on?!”_ Zelda said, worried as she saw him gather the supplies. 

_It was nearing 10pm and Hildegard was still locked in her room. She wasn’t allowed to eat dinner for which she was almost grateful._

She thought they would try to poison her before her burning.

_“We’re just gonna teach her a little lesson.”_ He told him as he gotten up from the dining room table.

_“No, Spellman will embarrass this family!”_ He announced slamming his hands down.

_“I am going to teach that bitch, a lesson!”_ He pointed towards Zelda’s and Hilda’s room.

_“Father what do you mean?!”_ She said, once again as her father left the table with the room keys in her hand as they headed upstairs.

_He unlocked the door to find Hildegarde balled up in a corner bloodied from scratching herself to death._

She looked up at him shaking as she heard his footsteps.

_“Hildegarde, come with me.”_ He said, jerking her from off the ground not giving her much of a choice.

_“No!”_ She started to scream and pull back. Once again, fighting her father.

_“I hate you!_ ” She glared at him as he pulled her in front her him she spat on his face. Resulting in a slap. “You little bitch after what we’ve done for you!” He bemoaned, dragging her towards the stairs.

There was a knock on the door. _“That’s them.”_ Their Father cooed.

_“Meet us in the clearing in the woods. She’ll learn tonight.”_ He told the others as he opened up the door to meet the men who mobbed and attacked Hildegarde earlier.

As they left Zelda looked at Edward worriedly. _“_ She brought this on herself, sister” was all Edward had said to her.

* * *

 

On the way to the clearing Hilda fought the whole way through as her father restrained her.

“Hildegarde Antoinette Spellman, you are being charged with putting this coven in danger.” The head priest at the time called out as they tied her to the stake.

_“You bastard!”_ She yelled towards her father as she was now tied up.

_“Let thy fire burn the witch!”_ The head priest called out as he lit the stake.

_“Stop! Stop!”_ Zelda screamed as she watched her sister begin to burn. Her mother having to hold her back from running to the stake. 

Cheers were heard from the coven as she looked towards her father and mother who seemed un-bothered that their daughter was burning.

Zelda had never knew or seen such evil. 

_Screams were heard from Hildegarde as the fire reached her face._

But suddenly, the fire didn’t burn her. She couldn’t feel it. The fire still burned on as the flames arose. Usually, it took about an hour or less for a witch to burn at the stake. But Hildegarde wasn't burning. The flames ceased their pains.

As the crowds of men were cheering they had a heard a sinister laughter come from the flames. 

They stopped cheering shocked. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. The youngest Spellman had stopped burning, the most incompetent, incapable witch in their coven they deemed her as. It was as if she was immune to the flames. Once they filled their mouths with spiteful words towards the witch now they're filled with fear because no witch has ever laughed in the face of flames. No witch has ever not been burned by the flames even if they've had placed a protection spell around them. They stared in complete awe. Terrified, not sure if the young witch was going to take out her revenge on them there and now. 

She laughed in the face of death as the witches around her grew afraid.

* * *

 

After everyone had left from the clearing they had left Hilda tied to the stake to suffer. No, her parents didn’t forget the deal that they’ve had with the Dark Lord. They had just wanted to teach her a lesson. They would bring her back by the Cain pit. That was their plan all along. 

After arriving home, Zelda had thoroughly ignored her parents. More so than what her brother did. She didn’t know how Edward could bare to see Hilda treated that way?

Of course, her sister got on her nerves from time to time and she killed her because of it. But with what happened tonight--the guilt ate at her. She should’ve done something. Anything to help her sister. But no, she was a coward.

She left her sister into the hands of monsters. She tried to run after her but her mother had grabbed her trying to calm her down. Their mother had forced her to watch her sister burn.

_ She could have sworn Hildegarde had mumbled a curse underneath her breath as the smoke overtook her body. _

She was sure her sister would be dead by the morning. If not by the flames then by the smoke. She would go in the early hours of dawn to take her sister down.

_ If there was anything left of her. _

* * *

 

_“Child.”_ Dezmelda cooed as she untied an abused Hilda from the stake falling lifelessly to the ground the old witch had helped her.

“I’ll clean you up.” The witch said, as she let Hilda be supported by her side as she walked her to her shack of a home.

She had sat a weak Hildegarde down who looked as if she was on the brick of death.

She slowly scrubbed the dirt and blood stain off her arms allowing Hilda to clean her face within a hot towel.

The towel had her cough up the debris and smoke that still lingered in her throat.

_“My, Look at what they’ve done to you.”_ Dezmelda said, sadly.

_“The day will come when I burn Greendale to the ground in the midst of peak dry season.”_ Hilda had silently hissed freighting Dezmelda.

_“My sweet child, What have they done?”_ She asked, placing a comforting hand on Hilda’s shoulder as she leaned into the hot towel wanting to forget what happened.

_ Straightening up Hilda had inhaled a deep breath. _

She felt one of the ripped holes on her dress ripping it open some more. She turned around revealing the branded mark by the Dark Lord himself.

Dezmelda gasped standing up placing a gentle hand on her backside.

_“I am. His property.”_ Hilda whispered in shame. _“I am His whore.”_ She said, bitterly “...and there’s nothing I can do to stop him. They sold me to him like I was an animal.  I-.” Hilda had started to weep.

_“You bore him children.”_ Dezmelda had figured. She had known that sigil from anywhere. The old witch had thought it was such a shame what was done to her. None of her family members have known or could know from the lips of her mouth. Only the ones who partook in the deal initially were allowed to know. The only loophole was to tell someone else and let the family find out on their own.

Trying to fight back her tears and screams Dezmelda had took the girl into her arms allowing her to break.

_ This deal was a terrible burden to carry to have to suffer in silence. _

_ The Dark Lord in and of himself was a master manipulator and a perv to say the least.  _

_But no one had ever wanted to believe that about him. But Dezmelda knew it to be true and now so did Hilda. _


	8. A Mad House Of Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda returns from being nearly burned alive in the clearing after being taken care of by Dezmelda.  
> Her parents simply pretends the harsh punishment didn’t happen.  
> Trauma ensues as Hildegard faces a new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> This piece has a beat of a trigger warning. Physical abuse.  
> The lullaby in here is from "A House On Willow Street."

_It had been months since Hilda had walked painfully through her house door after she was nearly killed by her father._

_She had found a confidant in Dezmelda, and she had known of her two children. She bore for the Dark Lord. _

_While staying with Dezmelda for a short time she had begun to have night terrors of what happened. Night terrors that caused her to scream as if she was waking the dead. Dezmelda tried her best to comfort and care for the girl. She had a good handle on it until Hilda had discovered she needed to return home. She thought maybe if she went home it would cease. As she arrived home no one had greeted her. Her sister ignored her as well as her brother and parents. Amazingly, the night terrors had stopped._

_She felt she could at least try to have a normal life._

* * *

  
  
It had been a while since Hilda had started having re-occurring night terrors.  
  
She had hoped they had been terminated by her return home. _But that was not the case._  
  
 _A quiet humming was heard in the Spellman sister’s room. It sounded almost like a lullaby. _  
  
One Spellman was up trying to keep the dark and eerie voices and images from her head.  
They kepther from sleeping whisperingawful things to her.

 _Hilda had covered her ears to try to stop the whispers, but they were inside of her nothing could be done to stop it._  
  
 _Zelda had felt an airy wave scrambling next to her._  
  
 _She had wakened up to the sound of Hilda humming eerily into the night. She could see her sister’s silhouette rocking back and fourth hugging herself. “ Hildegarde go back to sleep.” Zelda scolded, not caring why her sister had waken up at such an odd hour of the night. She angrily covered herself with her blanket going over her head to block out her sister's strange hugging. A few minutes later Hilda had been reminded of the lullaby that Lilith had sung to her on her after her first ritual in Hell. She started to quietly sing not knowing what else to do:_  
  
 _At night he comes in my dreams _  
  
_ Fills the night with taunting screams _  
  
_I try to keep my eyes awake _  
  
_My soul is not his to take _  
  
_But he comes and won't let me dream, _  
  
_All I do is scream and scream _  
  
Hilda had calmed down a little until the images had became worse. Demons had felt like they were clawing at her skin. So, she tried to stop them.  
  
Zelda had once again been disturbed by her sister's shenanigans. The irritated redhead called to her to stop this foolishness. It was as if Hildegarde didn’t hear her for she still heard her sister’s unruly humming and something that sounded like an irritable scratching. “Hildegarde, please for the love of Lucifer.” Zelda said, lighting a candle.  
  
 _“Hilda!”_ Zelda cried upon seeing her sister covered in her own blood from her scratches.  
  
Disturbed, she reached for the light to see what had overtaken her sister. Regrettably, she saw Hildegarde shivering. Scratching herself like crazy. “Hildegarde, stop it!”  
  
Zelda cried trying to grab her sister’s hands. It was as if the girl was trapped in her own mind.  
  
 _“ H-hil-"_ Zelda tried to say once again coming closer to her sister’s bed.  
  
Hildegarde had started to scream dead into the night. It was a blood-curling scream.  
Frightened, Zelda stood frozen listening to her sister’s terrifying screams as she watched Hildegarde scratched herself half to death. Not knowing what to do.  
  
Inhaling deeply.  
Zelda made way her way next to her sister and had gotten into the bed with a screaming Hilda as she tried to get her sister to stop scratching herself.  
  
 _“What’s in Satan’s name?!”_  
  
Their Mother had scolded bursting through their room door with their Father behind them.  
  
Hilda’s screams had turned into a terrifying screeching.  
  
A piercing sound filled with agony. It had even caused Edward to wake up in a fright to rush into the girls room.  
  
 _“Sweet Lucifer, What’s wrong with her?!” _ He screamed, laying his eyes on a pained and bloodied Hilda who just wouldn’t stop any matter how many times Zelda had shook her. At this point Hilda had backed herself up against the wall trying to escape from her sister's grasps.  
  
 **_Agony._ **

  
It was they witnessed with the youngest Spellman that night.  
  
 _“Call the witches asylum!”_ Their mother demanded turning to their father as he teleported downstairs leaving, them to tend to Hilda.  Zelda had continued to try to reach Hilda while their mother and Edward they tried to get the young witch to stop screaming.  
  
It had taken the asylum vehicle to come in no less than 20 minutes and Hildegarde was still screaming in pain.  
  
The two guards who were outside had greeted The Spellman Patriarch at the front door bringing in restraints.  
  
The two guards had heard the piercing scream upstairs. They followed the Spellman Patriarch until they saw a blonde haired girl backed into the wall. Whom was hissing at her family members trying to keep them away as they reached for her.  
  
The guards had came prepared, ready to take Hildegarde down if needed. They tried to calm her down before using excessive force. It was no use. No one was getting through to her that night. Telling the family to move back they promptly listened as they charged towards Hilda who was standing upright on her bed, her back against the wall hissing at them. She screamed and scrambled when they tried to touch her. Nearly falling off the bed. She inadvertently gave them their opening. They were finally able to restrain her carrying her from off the bed as she kicked her feet in the air causing the guards to stumble.    
One of the guards had held Hilda down. Her hands behind her back as the other guard sedated her with a needle.  
It was a few moments before everything had quieted down. The guards held Hildegarde's weightless body up as they took her from off the floor. Zelda took one good look at her sister. New scars were forming all over her body as her nightgown hanged loosely off of her as if it was torn in pieces.  
  
It had been a trying night for the Spellman family. It had taken the guards a while to get Hildegarde in the restraints. Though she was drowsy, she still tried to fight them off of her. She had no sense of consciousness and nobody dared tried to help her.  
Zelda had hated the way they treated Hilda. They treated her like some sort of crazed criminal.  
Zelda prayed to the Dark Lord that her sister would get better. That they would make her better.  
The older sister was lost in thought as they took her sister away to the Witches Asylum.  
Tonight she witnessed her sister’s first mental break and it scared her.  
  
She didn’t know how to protect her sister now for the Hildegarde she used to know was always happy.  
  
She had known something terrible had happened to her baby sister while she was gone for the two weeks. Being studied by the Dark Lord. But she didn’t know what exactly had happened.  
  
One way or another she was going to find out the truth.

* * *

  
  
 **Asylum.**  
  
 _"Name."_ The nurse says as the guard had rolled Hildegarde in with a wheelchair after she collapsed,  
  
 _“ Hildegarde Antoinette Spellman.” _ The guard said, dryly. The nurse stopped writing and looked at the tired blonde in surprise. She had never seen a Spellman up close.  The Spellman's name was legendary to her and her families coven.  
  
She had heard stories of the Spellman’s doing unethical deeds for their Dark Lord. She thought it to be all Hocus Pocus. But now she saw it for her own eyes.  
  
After the nurse had finished registering her, the guards had brought her into a clear room. They lifted her from the wheelchair carrying her towards the bed. Placing her gently on it.  
  
The guards took one last look at the witch and left.  
  
Morning had broke the witch had felt something numb on her back. Her vision was quite foggy from the night before. As her sight was beginning to clear she had seen witch doctors doing tests on her. They had noticed she had begun to squirm unable to feel the normal touch of her body.  
  
 _“You’re alright, dear.”_ One of the nurses said, who carried a clip board around them. “We’re just taking some tests is all. We’ve constrained your magic while you’re in here.  
Rules are no patients are allowed the use of their magic. ” She said, patting Hildegarde softly on the shoulder.  
  
“You’ve also, been giving another sedation needle. Just Incase if you’re wondering why you feel so numb and drowsy. ”  
  
She told her going back over to her desk writing down more notes on the witch.  
  
Hildegarde had tried to speak to the nurse. But she couldn't move her mouth to speak. She started to whimper instead.  
  
She had no idea how she had gotten here or what happened to her the night before.  
  
It had been three days since; Hildegarde had been in the asylum, and it felt like she had wanted to die. The nurses had noticed that she had stopped responding to their treatment. Somehow she had managed to shut down her system.   
  
The tests they’ve done on her made that only made her sick. They’ve also, practiced electrocution to try clear her memory of any recent grief.  
  
But it only seemed to turn her into a dull robot. _The memories, however, were still there._  
  
Night had come, and one of the guards had always verbally harassed Hilda for her weight. He knew she couldn’t scream. He knew she was trapped inside her own mind and he took that to his advantage.  
  
It was his night to sedate the witch.

All of the other nurses were off duty. It was protocol to keep the patients doors unlocked anytime a nurse was there.  
  
But he always broke protocol. He never cared for the rules. A sleeping Hilda had turned on her side upon hearing her room door open. _It was him._ The one who would harass her. He was there to give her, her nightly shot.

He walked up to her facing her bed. He looked at a drowsy Hilda dead into her eyes. He roughly yanked her arm as he prepared it for the shot and had begun his ritual of harassment. _“You filthy Spellman, whore!” _ He spat in her face as she weakly flinched after being given the shot. He stood up raising his hand locking the door.  Hilda tried to get up to call for help. But it useless she was to weak.  
She looked towards him as he saw the male nurse saddle on top of her.

She reached her hands to try to push him away. Failing. Her strength had left her body.  
  
A light whimper fell from her lips as tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
She prayed to the Dark Lord that he would stop this torture. But she knew He would not. He would leave her to suffer. He probably enjoyed watching her be strangled.  
  
A few moments later the male nurse had gotten off of a grieving Hilda. Her body was still numb from the medicine that was in the needle.

She rolled over to her side in pain.

* * *

  
  
The next day had came, and they brought Hilda into a room. It had a phonogram ready and set.

Three nurses were around with notepads, one with medicine, and the other with restraints.

* * *

  
_"No."_

She whimpered not wanting to go through the electrocution again.  
 _" Hildegarde, Dear." _ The head doctor cooed as he stroked her face.

"There will be none of that today."

He said, _"Just corporate and everything will go smoothly."_ He lied.  
They had begun the procedure.

The nurses had restrained her to a chair with black straps holding her hands down.  
The tests had begun. They had asked her questions of her family, her coven, and their Dark Lord. The questions were asked in such a complex way that she had no idea on how to explain them. They had assumed that since she came from a powerful line of witches she would be able to answer all of their questions. They presumed that the Spellman's each had their own separate contract with the Dark Lord. But that wasn't so, and Hildegarde was too afraid to tell them about hers.

 _So_ , _she suffered._  
A buzzing noise was heard as they shocked her on the side with the electrocution tools for lying. The phonograph kept turning capturing her gut-wrenching screams. The nurse that were holding the notepad quickly wrote down what was happening. She wrote down the questions that were asked by the doctors, Hildegarde's answers, the way she looked, and the side effects of the treatment. She wrote down the descriptions of the burns and blisters that appeared on Hildegarde's sides.

  
**Lists:**

  * _A ragged mess._
  * _Purple and black bruises forming in ununiformed circles on both sides._
  * _The patient claims to have no idea of her families history of deals with the Dark Lord._
  * _Unhinged._
  * _Hysteria._
  * _Delusional_
  * _System shutdown_
  * _Unfit_



  
_Hours had passed and the treatment was over. When they took Hilda from the doctor's room, she was fidgeting. Just as nervous as she could be._

_She didn't want to experience the pain all over again. Hence, she decided she would try her best to give them what they desire without really giving it to them._   
  
_It had been a week since the treatment had happened and Hilda had heard she was supposed to be released soon._   
  
_The doctors had been impressed with the making progress she had been making. Though she still had a hard time grasping what had happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will we see a change in the Spellman household?  
> Will we get closer to the present?  
> And will Dezmelda make another appearance?


	9. To Death We go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda has returned home from the asylum some time having passed since then she's become sort of a legend.  
> Things have calmed down for Hilda though she hadn’t seen her children in ages and  
> Hilda does something drastic after Dezmelda makes a guest appearance.

After Hildegarde had returned home from the asylum she barely talked about her experience there. It was hard enough to carry the pain of being a whore for the Dark Lord. But to have to speak of what happened to her while she was there was _petrifying_.  
  
Her leaving Greendale yet again had become sort of a rumor or a legend. It was unheard of to have someone from the high ranking of witch families to be admitted into an asylum especially that of the Spellman name.  
  
Outside the Spellman family no one knew of the rumors to be true or not only her immediate relatives and the staff who were there when Hilda was admitted.    
  
If that made things any better it didn’t.  Her coming back home from the asylum had been Hell. Zelda would take every chance to use it against her. She had poked her fun at the witch. She had wished her sister would just kill her again so she can see her babies, and just so she wouldn’t have to hear another dig of how she went mad into the night every time she done something wrong. She wished Zelda didn’t use her time there against her as a threat to send her back.  If she knew what had happened, she would cease the threats.    
  
When Hilda finally escaped Zelda’s taunts she thought about her babies.    
  
Well, they weren’t exactly babies anymore. Ishtar was a teen and Midgard was growing. The last time she saw them they cried for her. She wonders if they even remember her.  It had been a while since Zelda last killed her. She wondered if they looked to Lilith as their mother now instead of her?

* * *

  
 _A few months had passed by and Dezmelda had caught wind of what the Spellman Patriarch had done to Hildegarde by another witch who’s been infatuated with the family._  
  
 _Naturally, rumors had been flying around that Hildegarde had went mad into the night but it wasn’t confirmed by the family. How they found out? No one exactly knows.  It was noted that when a member of a family leaves suddenly without any explanation that’s been quite the embarrassment that said family would often times abandon their loved ones in an Asylum, never to return._  
  
 _But Hildegarde had returned had been discharged from the facility. Something about her stabbing a guard with a sedation needle forced her release date to an earlier time. Her brother Edward had been the one to pick her up since her parents didn't completely trust her sister.  _  
 _Though Zelda was the golden daughter of the two, she still defied them in quite a way._  
  
 _Thereafter Dezmelda had received word about the young witch's chastisement.  She decided to cook up a plan that she knows will garner Hildegarde some peace because goodness knows the poor girl needed it.  _  
  
 _Dull indigo skies were forming over a cloudy Greendale as a letter floated through the Spellman’s window landing in front of the Spellman Patriarch. Questioning looks eyed the letter that the head of house has just received.  Hilda looked elsewhere. She recognizes that letter from anywhere. Her family had been stunned by it. __Shriveled and weary hands opens the letter. The family hastily hushed.  _  
  
 _It reads:_  
  
 _ ”Dearest Spellman,  _  
  
_I have written because I ’ ve heard you’ve begun you’re undoing. I propose an offer unto you. One that no one has ever resisted from me. I know what causes you to go ill so suddenly and I have just the cure that will make you strong and powerful much like your glory days. You’re far to young to vanquish like this and in such a mortal type of way, disgraceful really. I also, want to make amends and apologize for my wrongdoings for my interruptions in your child rearing ways towards Hildegarde. I have come to realize that your ways had been right all along. Please, accept this peace offering. We can reconcile as if it was the oldern days. Meet me for tea and cookies? I’ll be waiting. _  
  
_From yours truly,_  
  
 _ Dezmelda  _  
  
The Spellman Patriarch has been getting sick at his ripe age. Usually, witches didn’t ravel in pain until they reached 700.  
  
He thought about the letter stroking his beard. He weighed his options between Dezmelda and the Dark Lord. He knew he had been getting too old to travel back and fourth to the caves and chanting the incantation had become quite a struggle.  
  
He had been practicing, but his memory hadn’t been the same since Hildegarde had came back from the asylum. His deeds had begun to plague him haunting at night. He hadn’t yet made the connection between the burning in the clearing and now. He hadn’t been as sharp as he used to be much to Hilda’s pleasure.  
However, it took him longer to castigate her. Every now and then he would end up missing her back and had to start over. But he figured he had another strong hand in the household to finish his job for him. _Edward_ , much to Hilda’s dismay. _She begged for him not to do it._ Edward had never thought he would have to whip Hildegarde in his life. 

As their father had called him into his sister's room. She would be there on the floor tied to the bedpost. Her dress undone with her bare back showing already bleeding from the recent punishment. He swallowed his regrets and got on with it. He reckoned, the faster he whipped her the sooner it’d be over for the both of them.  
  
The day had come for the Spellman Patriarch to meet Dezmelda at her home. She still lived in that same old shack. But every since he dismembered her home she hadn’t been able to replace her front door. The magical ability it took had proven to be far too great for her to handle at her age.  
  
She had gotten exhausted the last time she tried to create and magic up a new sturdier door. Which is why she has a thick protection quilt acting as one.  
  
When evening fell the Spellman Patriarch had taken Dezmelda up on her offer. Of course, the coven still looked at the Spellman’s as a powerful witching family as it remains in the deal.  
  
However, new whispers were starting to arise as the head had increasingly gotten older and more daft. The church felt he hasn’t been up to par as their right-hand man. They were beginning to overthrow him. Worried that he might lose his spot he went to Dezmelda hoping to re-gain his strength believing that the old witch had actually wanted to make amends.  
Arriving at her home she already had the tea and cookies set on a wooden table outside. They talked and laughed as if it were old times before they became enemies. Parched, the Spellman patriarch finally took a sip of the tea. Dezmelda _insisting_ that he must drink it all in one gulp in order for him to gain all of his strength back.

He eyed her un-sure if she were true. But he was a desperate man, and desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
So, he did as said, and drunk all the tea. He felt a strong tinge of bitterness and started to choke from it. Ignoring this fact chalking it up to not all tea taste great especially when it comes to re-gaining your power.  
  
He smacked his lips as the sour taste flowed throughout his mouth. His lips balling in disdain as his hands stretched out on his hands in bitterness.  
  
 _“That’s some strong stuff you got there.”_ He complimented. Dezmelda only smiled and nodded not wanting to say anymore unless he asked it of her.  
  
 _”How long is it supposed to take?”_ He asked, fighting back another cough.  
  
“It should start working immediately though it would take about two weeks for you to re-gain full control of your magic.

The medicine seeks through every inch and every nick of your body of where magic once laid.” Dezmelda cooed as she tilted her head to smile.  
  
“Thank you, Dezmelda. _”_ He said, shocking the witch. Dezmelda had not been prepared for the thanks. But she hadn’t let that guilt her into doing what she did.

Dezmelda was right it had taken two weeks for the Spellman patriarch to re-gain his magical abilities. He had gotten sharper as if he was reveling in his glory days. This displeasing Hilda. She had felt like Dezmelda had betrayed her. Until she noticed something was off with her father.  
  
Only she had took notice to it. The tea Dezmelda had given him had not only made him powerful again. But it also, made him sick.  
  
 _Day by day he was getting sicker with each use of his magic and night by night his mind drifted with every thought he ever had of abusing Hilda._  
  
Months had gone by and the Spellman Patriarch was on his death bed. No one suspected that the tea Dezmelda gave him had anything to do with it. All except Hilda did. She smiled as she watched her father suffer. She had been told to take care of him to bring him his meals, clean him, etc. Hildegarde hated this part but it gave her great satisfaction to watch him go down.   
  
But she wished he would catch his death quicker. Every time she came in he would grab her inappropriately scaring her. Until one day she took matters into her own hands.  
  
 _“Yes, Father.”_ Hildegarde said timidly as she entered his room. He had been staring at her breasts when she entered causing her to turn away from him. He claimed he needed a clean. As Hilda walked near the bed to grab the bucket she had prepared earlier that day he groped her causing her to gulp dropping the bucket in panic. She turned facing him her face red with fear.

_She backed away until she remembered she could her father’s weakness to her advantage. The tea had made him awfully ill. But yet he still found strength to torture her even in his last days. She smirked, looking towards her father. He watched her meticulously reveal more of her cleavage from what had been tied up. She strutted over closer to him carefully hiking up her dress._   
  
_She sat on the bed next to him her fingers lightly plucking at his chest causing him to moan._

_Suddenly, he grabbed her fingers in his kissing them one by one. Her stomach dropped but she continued on much to his annoyance she got up._   
_Surprisingly she straddled him. His greedy hands had begun to stabilize her waist. He smiled, as soon as he got her in the right position._

_He took his right hand from her waist and moved his hand up underneath her dress. She gulped as he felt him stroke her thigh. She smiled back playfully as she carefully took the pillow from behind his head lowering it on his chest using it for support to steady herself even more. He gave her a dirty grin one that sent chills up her spin as she felt his bulge grow harder beneath her._

_Right before he could go any further she lifted the pillow smothering him._   
  
_He struggled trying to get her off of him. “You dirty bastard. Now, look who’s struggling.” She whispered as she planted a kiss to his cheek. His hands were flailing trying to stop her. She grounded down harder onto him pillow in hand. He stopped moving. She took the pillow off of his face checking his pulse._   
  
_He was finally dead. Before getting off of him she whispered a spell to make it seem like he died of natural causes. Which the tea no less would help with that. She carefully got off of him, fixing herself for the show of the century._

* * *

  
  
_”Father!”_ Hilda cried tears sprung from her eyes.

“Mother, Edward!” She gasped as she knelt towards the bed frame of where her father had died. “What is it?!” Edward said, in a worry. _“Father is dead!”_ She cried not wanting to let go. She sobbed in between words as she clung to her father side. Edward saw that his sister had been in such a state and ushered her out of the room calling for Zelda to put her in there room to comfort her.  
  
After Zelda had done her duty she had felt miserable leaving Hilda there all alone. But when the coast was clear Hilda had begun to smirk giggling quietly to herself, thinking to herself how they’ll never know.

It had been a week since their father had died and the two oldest Spellman siblings had became distraught to this new realization. Zelda had felt like their world had ended. She felt as if she had no true guidance. Sure, she didn’t agree with some of the methods her father chose as punishment. But nonetheless, she was still a daddy’s girl. Edward on the other hand fell into a depression. He became even stricter at following the path of night and wog their Dark Lord. The two oldest Spellman's Had felt a void was messing within them. As for their mother she too had mourned the loss of her husband. The time had come for their Father's funeral and Hilda hadn't even shown up breaking their mother's heart.

After their father's death their mother had been trying to make up for the times she was abusive to Hilda fearing that her time would be next. The Spellman matriarch nearly gave up trying thinking it was a lost cause when Hilda had ignored all her attempts to have a true mother-daughter relationship.Their relationship had been strained. This Edward and Zelda knew. They wanted their sister to be on good terms with their mother. To put their mother at ease. But will she allow it?  
  
 _“Hildie.”_ Edward called his baby sister into the parlor.  
  
“Why are you being so cold towards mother?” He asked, willfully forgetting all the reasons why.  
  
Hilda hummed, folding her arms.  
  
“Edward, everybody knows that mother and I have never gotten along. Remember I’m the disappointment between the two of you.” She said, in her hearty British accent referring to him and Zelda.  
  
 _“Sister."_ He paused walking towards her to face her.

Mother never meant that our parents only wanted the best for you." He continued.

"You have so much potential but yet you waste it.” Edward said, as calmly as possible.  
  
 _“Eddie.”_ Hilda smiled, “If this is an attempt to get me to come back to the church of night, _I won’t._ ” She smirked.  
  
“Hildegard, you know you can’t leave the church of night."

 _"We’re your coven, we protect each other.”_ He reminded her.  
  
Hilda had knew of this fact. But that didn’t mean she had to sit through Black mass being talked about as if she wasn’t there.  
  
She giggled a bitter laugh. _“Protect?”_ She questioned, gritting her teeth.

“Tell me, brother who has ever protected me when I needed it most from this coven?” She asked spitefully.  
  
“Surely, it wasn’t you. Mother, Father or even Zelda!” She hissed angrily.  
  
“I’ve found no protection within this coven. If father would’ve just let me go out on my own maybe I wouldn’t be such a waste and my potential could actually flourish. But no, you all forced my hand.”  
  
She seethed, _“And brother. You don’t even know the half of it.”_  
  
She led on as she walked away heading towards the door frame only to be met by an angry Zelda.  
  
 _“Sister."_ Zelda berated, as she stopped her from leaving.

"You will forgive mother and you will come back to the church of night whether you want to or NOT!”  
  
She demanded trying to put the fear into her baby sister. Oh, how she had missed the days when Hildegarde would easily fall in line.  
  
But now that their father was gone it seemed as if Hilda had been let off of a leash. She needed to talk to her mother about her sisters waywardness behavior. She stared at Hilda for a moment hoping that Hilda would get the point. Only to have Hilda shove her out of the way.  
  
Leaving her sister be she stared at Edward for a moment knowing what they must do.

* * *

  
  
Night had fell and she slowly made her way upstairs to her mother's quarters. But before going in she inhaled nervously.

“Come in, dear.” The matriarch called as Zelda opened up the door. She was just about to knock when her mother had felt her presence.  
  
“What do you want to talk about, love?”  
  
She asked Zelda as knelt down beside her snuggling her head into her mother's lap. While her mother rocked in her rocking chair.  
  
“It’s Hildegarde mother.” Zelda said, concerned. “I’m afraid she’s fallen off again from the path of night. It’s like she’s losing her way. Only father could put her back on track. I wish he were here.” She cried gently.  
  
“Oh dear, your sister had been through quite a lot. After what we’ve done.” The mother had admitted. _“Hm?”_ Zelda asked perplexed quite disturbed by this admission as she stroked Zelda’s long flowing hair.  
  
“You see, your sister had been falling away for quite some time. She’s not going towards the Path of Light if that’s what you’re concerned about. She can’t break away from the Path of Night.” Her mother confirmed, “Remember What I’ve told you dear; _Hildegarde has taken on our unholy sins for us._ It’s only fair we allow her, her space.” Their mother finished. “That poor wretched child forever indebted to the Dark Lord and yet she doesn’t know what to do with herself.”  
  
“Mother that’s exactly why I came to you for advice to get her back.” Zelda interrupted. Their mother shook her hand dismissing the matter.  
  
“Let her be it’s only a matter of time before she realizes that the Path of Night is her only way. I guess I should find it in my heart to apologize for the wrongs I’ve done to her. But I can’t seem to really care. She’ll realize that her home is here with you, Lot.”  
  
She breathed out as she stopped stroking Zelda’s hair while Zelda laid her head in her mother’s lap.  
  
“Mother.” Zelda called out as she no longer heard her mothers breathing.  
  
 _“Mother!”_ She screamed, “EDWARDDD!”  
  
Backing away from her mothers body.  
  
“What is it sister?” He said, running up the steps. He saw tears forming through his sisters eyes as she looked on in shock.  
  
He turned to what she was watching.  
  
“Mother.” He whispered quickly thinking he grabbed her cover and placed it gently over her head.  
  
“Come, Zelda. I’ll take care of mother.” He said, grabbing hold of her sisters arm taking her out of the room to comfort her.  
  
 _“We-were just talking and the next thing I knew she just-just stopped.”_ She cried stuttering in between words.  
  
As Edward helped Zelda into the room to rest Hilda had just come home. She had heard weeping.  
  
Concerned she had stepped into the parlor. She had been outside checking on her garden.  
  
“Sister what’s the matter?” Hilda cooed as she dropped to her knees seeing her sister weep.  
  
“Mother is dead.” She hissed, _“oh”_ was all Hilda could muster up. She hadn’t cared when her father had died and now she didn’t know how to feel about their mothers death.  
  
Even Edward had gotten emotional over their mother's death. But she stared at Zelda not shedding a tear irritating her.

 _“What’s a matter with you?”_ Zelda spat at her upon seeing her sisters reaction as if she was about to hit her.  
  
“Don’t you care at all about our parents?”  
  
Zelda retorted.

 _“Truthfully sister, I don’t know how to feel.”_ Hilda said, standing up fiddling with her hands as she left the parlor.

It had shocked Zelda to see Hilda act in such a way which is why she left Hildegarde to herself.

* * *

  
  
It had been a week since the funeral. It had taken Edward to coax Hilda into going to their mothers funeral. Zelda had been to distraught to even talk some sense into her. Edward just didn’t understand why his baby sister would willingly want to miss both of their parents funerals.  
  
Hildegarde had felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders when her parents had both passed on.  
  
She knew she shouldn’t feel that way but she did and she couldn't help it. She couldn't feel an inch of sadness due to the pain that they had inflicted upon her. She thought that since her parents were no longer than the deal with the Dark Lord should have ended.  
  
Un-veiling the spot where her brand had been hidden she said the spell to reveal it.  
  
 _“Show yourself O, devils due, make it known who owns you.”_  
  
She closed her eyes hoping that the sigil would no longer be there when she had opened them again.  
  
She inhaled calmly opening her eyes only to see that the brand had still shown just as it had been when she first received it.  
  
When she saw that the sigil was still there she felt her throat beginning to burn and her eyes beginning to water.  
  
The deal didn’t just end with her parents, or her siblings it would end only when He say so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed off their parents because those bitches needed to die and I’m also, trying to give Hilda a breath of fresh air!  
> We're two more chapters away from the present. We're so close. I gotta introduce Diana first we can't skip over her. I know I've been saying we're near the present for like the last two chapters. But we actually are this time! lol.  
> Side note: Yes, Hilda did kill guard in the asylum which made them release her earlier because they found out what he did to her. Please, leave your comments. I would like to know how I'm doing and y'alls personal opinion. But please, don't drag me!!! Thank you! :')


	10. The Birth Rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decades had gone by since the Spellman parents had passed away. Edward had completed his training as Top Boy And was now well on his way of becoming a great high priest. But he’s met a mortal woman. What price will he have to pay to marry her?  
> What is the cost of his special dispensation?  
> Another celebration takes place in Hell.  
> Trigger warning: Sexual assault depiction in The ritual sub-chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Sexual assualt in the sub-title chapter: The ritual.  
> After that part no graphic depictions are there except for the naming of the demons.  
> Okay. The present is finally coming closer and closer. Probably next chapter we’ll see how everything goes with this one.  
> Also...With Hilda going into the Cain pit, The Dark Lord has power to pull her physical body into Hell fixing her as if she’s good as new. But still even when she comes back she’s still going to have to vomit up the gravel and everything else.

A couple of years had passed since the Spellman's parents death. The tension that used to surround the Spellman family had died down. Things were seemingly going well for the siblings especially for Hildegard. She had been coming back to the church of night on her own much like their mother predicted. She even participated in a few of the events. Though Hildegard still avoided the sexual rites as best as she could.  
  
In general their sibling relationship had gotten some better would say. But Hilda was still anxious due to the punishment she received in the past which made their relationship with their baby sister stale. Leaving Edward and Zelda to be the closest of the Spellman siblings. Edward had tried getting close to Hilda to know her better-to understand her but her anxiety levels always were raised up.  Regardless of that they've tried making amends. The best they could do now was to protect their baby sister from outsiders who've had no right to hurt her.  
  
Their mother had been right when Zelda talked to her for the last time about her baby sister. All Hilda needed was a little space. But they were shocked to find out that their baby sister had cut her long locks of golden hair. After Hilda had left home to be alone for some weeks. Edward nearly scolded her for doing such an act. Zelda berated her not holding back. But Hilda didn't see this as an act of defiance towards them, their parents, and Heaven even their Dark Lord. She did it because it was another act of freedom. Her parents weren't there to control her. They couldn't stop her or beat her. She secretly knew that Zelda opposed those harsh types of punishments. So, she took her chances and went with it. She could care less about what her siblings thought of her.  
  
But that peace had ended when Edward decided to bring home a mortal. His new lover. Hilda had talked to her on a the phone a couple of times before and she seemed like a sweet girl. However, Zelda had been stand-offish with her for her mortal background. She feared that if Edward and the mortal were to have a fall out then the mortal woman would spitefully expose them putting them all in danger. She had needed Hilda to be on the same side with her. She didn't need Hilda to have opposing viewpoints that would send Edward the wrong message. Yes, Edward had been the eldest of the three. But sometimes Zelda swore Edward could lose his head talking about joining with the mortal world. All the hard-work their parents did would be for nothing if Edward had bigger plans for _this-this mortal he fell in love with._  

* * *

  
  
 _“ Hildegarde, have you talked to our idiot brother?” _Zelda hissed disappointed in the fact that Edward had chosen a mortal to marry after all the trouble that their parents had went through.  
  
Hilda paused looking at her sister with grief. “It’s just like Edward, the Dark Lord would surely give him what he wants.We can’t fight about it. ”Hilda said, nonchalantly in her British accent going back to knitting.  
  
“Hilda!” Zelda exaggerated.    
  
 _“This is a grave matter and you’re taking it lightly!”_  
  
“Sorry. But you can’t help who you love. ”Hilda chimed in with a warm heart listening to the news of her brother. She had loved hearing news about her, and she was always so kind to her whenever she talked.

“Have our family gone mad, and you’re sitting here agreeing with this madness?!"  
  
“I thought you had changed, Hildegarde but I guess I was wrong.” She hissed towards her sister. She had felt the urge to release her anger. She hadn’t killed Hilda in a long time only because she wanted to keep up her mother's last words of letting Hilda have her space. She did, and it was on her own that Hilda had submerged herself into the church of night. Though they still had their arguments, it had never gotten to a point where they wanted to whip her. Edward and Zelda had decided together in a private meeting to do away with the harsh punishment that had been reserved for Hilda. They both knew that by forcing her hand that it wasn't going to make anything better. Zelda thought more on their current topic.    
  
Hilda had been recovering nicely after the pass trauma. The wounds on her back had been practically gone. Yes, magic had helped. But it also left some indents on her back that she thought would've been permanent. If Zelda hadn't had that maternal fierceness in her. She had made sure to keep watch whenever the screaming matches would get out of control with her and Edward.Those of course were a rarity, but it was nevertheless dangerous. She had made sure that he wouldn't slip up.  Zelda had named herself fit enough to be the only one to ever lay her hands on their baby sister. Yes, it was hypocritical. But she feared the worst if she would've allowed others to do it to her. Zelda thought more on what to do as she was at a lost. 

 _She thought about the pass through and through:_  
  
There was one accident in church where this witch had found a fruit of a knowledge of the sorts. She had asked it personal questions of the Spellman family. She had a vendetta against them. But she took out her revenge on the wrong Spellman. She asked, the fruit Hilda's triggers from when she was in the asylum. Whilst the visions were blurred, she knew exactly how to put the pieces together.     
She almost caused Hilda to suffer another mental breakdown in church as she backed her into a corner. Someone had noticed that Hildegarde had begun to shake in such an odd manner. Her topmost part of her body were slightly crunched over. Her hands had locked up clasping backwards together, tottering. "Please... make  it stop. "She begged, nearly panting as heard that buzzing nose. Tears had begun streaming down her face as she heard that same familiar buzzing sound. It took her back to the room where they had tested her. It was so vivid. It was so lucid. She thought she were back there and had begun to panic. How she hated those tests. She started to whimper as more tears fell. The witch hadn't barely begun to let up.   
  
Crowds were forming around Hildegarde to witness what was happening wondrous eyes landed on Hildegarde as one of the covens, members had seen what a state Hildegarde had been in and took off trying to find one of her siblings. They had trouble finding Edward. Therefore forcing them to go to Zelda. Once Zelda caught wind of what was happening she carried a obsidian knife in hand. Which is known to be one of the sharpest knives in the world. Edward had seen Zelda walking pass him in a hurry. He followed suit trying to rescue Hilda before a blood bath appeared in front of his baby sister. If you weren't apart of their family picking on the youngest Spellman sister never sat well with the two of them. When Edward finally made it into the hall going over to comfort his sister. He teleported them away from the area which made her all the more nervous leaving Zelda with the witch who hurt her sister. Zelda made the witch into an example. By having her head as a prize. She held the dismembered head to as high as she could warning, "Let this be an example to you all, Keep your threats and your taunts to yourself. If I ever have to repeat myself again there will be Heaven to pay."She threatened after that fiasco had ended the whispers had died out. 

Rumors had it that when Edward had picked up Hildegarde they showed him how to control her. How to make her believe she was back in the asylum again. Of course, he hadn't told his parents this tidbit of information when they were alive for the sole fact that they would abuse their power. But he had told Zelda. He knew he could at least trust her with this information. But he also, known that one day she was going to use it to her advantage. He had made her promise to never to tell anyone else. She could use it as many times as she pleased. But it was prominent she would keep it to herself. He was worried he would go mad with keeping the information to himself seeing his sister act like that scared him. Even though he knew how to control it and stop it. He never wanted to have that much power over anyone, ever. It made him wonder if the asylum actually made her worse instead of better and she was simply faking being well.

But today Zelda was going to end that promise.   
  
Of course, there were still the rumors there of what happened long ago. But they were thought of now to be either myths or legends. No one had dared tried to speak of them unless they were foolish enough to do so. However, Zelda knew to keep quiet when out in public with her coven about the matters of her sister.  This Hilda was secretly thankful for.    
  
When Zelda was done reminiscing she was still hellishly annoyed by the fact that her sister had been taking Edward's side on this matter. She still felt the need to release her anger and the way she had always done it was by killing Hilda.  Hence, she did what she did best... Grabbing a butchers knife from the kitchen Zelda perked up walking over to Hildegarde who felt the air shift as she stopped knitting. A gasp was heard from Hilda as she saw the knife. But she was tediously slow to react. Zelda stabbed her in chest immediately killing her.  Zelda exhaled sharply feeling quite relieved. She looked over towards her sisters deceased body that laid lifelessly on the recliner and started to drag her out into the Cain Pit to bury her.  
  
 _“ Hildegarde.” _She heard a voice behind her as she felt flames arising.

* * *

 ** _The ritual._**  
  
“Back so soon.” He cooed, he walked up behind her placing both hands on her shoulders stroking them.  
 _“I see, your sister heard about the news of Edward and that... mortal._ _”_ He said, as he spontaneously cleansed her off and healed her body. His hands had roamed freely all over her body landing on where her sister had just pierced her.  
He pulled her along walking backwards to what he called their room. But he had stopped to fondle her breasts while pressing hot kisses to her neck. Hildegarde had gulped. She hadn’t been underneath this man for over 10 years. She didn’t need the night terrors to start coming back. She had started to panic. “I should fuck you right here on my throne wouldn’t you like that?” He whispered as he played with the straps on her dress, “just the way you are.”

He purred still kissing her on her neck as his hands found his favorite spot on her body. She stood there as he started to force himself on her. Only to abruptly stop. “ _But atlas_ , _we shall do it the proper way_.” He cooed kissing her on the cheeks and then on the lips.”She felt as if she was 17 again filled with instant fear.  
  
 _“Lilith.”_ The Dark Lord called our cheerfully. She had appeared from out of the shadows a bit surprised to see Hildegarde. “Please, take Hildegarde to our room and ready her.” He said, as he stood behind her intimately hugging the blonde pushing her breasts together.  “You do remember how this goes don’t you?” He taunted as he wandered elsewhere.    
Over the last few years Hildegarde had gotten even a bit more bigger resulting in her self-esteem being lowered. She knew of the process that she would have to go through. She hadn't seen Lilith in a while, and she was nervous as to what she too might think of her now.  “For satan-sake she didn’t miss being fitted. To her it was the most embarrassing thing ever.  
  
"The only thing she had missed about Hell was her children.” She thought to herself how on Heaven is she going to explain to Zelda and Edward that she would be gone again for 13 months? But not to worry the Dark Lord always has a plan, she proposed.  
  
“The time had come for Hilda to be his whore once again. She hadn’t missed the shallow bed or the way it felt when he would press into her. Even though the voices had died down, she couldn’t help but have the images in her head before she went to sleep every night. She had appeared in front of the Dark Lord wearing the night dress that he had chose for her. The black negligee came above her knees as it showed all of her curves. In all honesty the Dark Lord and Lilith thought this was the best he had ever had her in. But Lilith knowing the situation she decided to keep quiet.  
  
“Hildegarde you look divine.” He complimented, she froze not knowing what to say. “That’s quite alright, I know you’re not used to things being this way.  However, I want to make amends.”He purred placing his hands over her stomach as he leaned into kiss her. She was shocked at his sudden change of behavior. Nervous to be in fact. He took her mouth in his kissing her harshly but yet sweetly. This act made her body betray her. She had pulled away from him in shock stumbling over the shallow bed. “Hildegarde allow me to explain. I need a queen.” He had begun.  
  
Lilith nearly gasped seething at the admission. She was to be his queen. He had promised her. “I Am willing to change allow me to prove myself.” He said, as he pulled her close feeling her up softly. “I-.” Hilda had begun to say timidly before he placed a finger over her lips. “Wait until after.” He cooed giving her a passionate kiss that utterly confused her. Releasing her from her kiss he laid her down onto the mattress slipping her out of her gown. “You’re so beautiful.” He moaned sucking on her breast in pleasure. She nearly cried not knowing what to do. He planted kisses down her stomach until he reached her slit. She immediately closed her legs pushing him away. Surprisingly, he didn’t lose his temper. But he did however force them open. Hilda swallowed turning her head as tears streamed down her eyes.    
Frustrated with her behavior he quickly fell back into his old ways.    
  
"You've gotten quite bigger, Hildegarde."  He taunted. She jerked her face away from him peering at a corner in the room where fire was glowing. _"_ DO NOT DISRESPECT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! _"_  He berated as he shoved himself further into her causing her to yelp. She closed her eyes shut not wanting to see his face. Her hands wriggled beneath him for freedom. _"You Pig."_ He spat angered by her behavior.    
Angered and fed up, she snapped making this the only time she ever stood up to the Dark Lord. _"If I'm such a pig then why are you fucking me and not some other WHORE?!"_ She retorted as she spit in his face within seconds she felt her a sting to her cheek. Tears were brimming down her face as she felt new pain arising. "YOU ARE MY WHORE! IT SHALL REMAIN THAT WAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!"He screamed as he stilled inside her roughly. _"_ _YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE_ _"_ He hissed threateningly. 

The rest of the ordeal had been a terrifying one. He had started to choke her to remind her of whom she was. She thought he would never stop. He only stopped when he felt his release. She squirmed underneath him scared out of her mind not knowing what else to do. After he had done his deed, he told “Lilith bath the witch and to show her out.”He seethed, “You’ll be back and you will not deny me.” He fussed with Hildegarde.    
He had instructed Lilith to carry out the regular bath while telling her of the plan. But after he told her. He forced Lilith to send her back by the pit. He had assured her it would be safe for the child. But before leaving he had her to consume something. Something that tasted thick and bitter.  
  
It had been a little over a month since her last visit to the Cain Pit. She could feel the baby inside her growing.  
Before Lilith had confirmed to the Dark Lord that she was indeed pregnant, pregnant with their third child he smiled sitting on his throne speaking to his right-hand demon. His plans were coming together and like he said, Hildegarde had been back. She had simply told Edward and Zelda that she had to go away for a little over two years to London for a mission.  
  
 _A calling that the Dark Lord had for her.  They hadn’t questioned her knowing she had been with him before._

* * *

 

 _**Thirteen.** _  
  
It had been a long grueling 13 months for Hildegarde. The Dark Lord would ask her day in and day out to be his queen.  Each time she would reject. She had refused to take his hand in marriage, refused to be his queen. If she was allowed to control something in her life and then if this was it. Then, so be it. Her swollen stomach had looked unusually, huge. She struggled more when walking and with her breathing. She thought that something could be wrong with her child. She had hoped that wasn't the case. She didn't need a baby to die on her now. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she were to be sent home straight after her death of child.  
  
The time had come for Hildegarde to give birth. She started to have contractions 15 minutes apart. It felt more painful than usual. It was as if there was double the stinging, and double the burning. She whence in pain as she struggled to spread her legs for Lilith to begin the delivery. But then she started to feel heat radiate from her back as she was laying out. Hopelessly confused and terrified she grabbed hold of her abdomen to lift up. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw him. He was behind her. She was perplexed. "Don't worry." Lilith cooed, he'll be attending this birth. Lilith informed her as her hands went under the blanket that was covering Hilda's opening.  
  
As they've begun the process Hilda nervously squeezed her frightened eyes shut. Lilith had felt something else move behind the child. She gasped in worry. "Wh-what is it?" Hilda fretted upon hearing her gasp. "I feel, feel something else moving behind the babe." Lilith worried when another contraction hit Hilda as she began to scream. "I need to push." Hilda cried as she tried to wait for Lilith's instructions. "I don't think I can wait." She sobbed, as she felt that something Lilith was talking about. Then, it dawned on her. She panted, freaked out in worry. "I, I-think I'm having twins." She stuttered nearly fainting from the realization.  
  
The Dark Lord was behind her snarling in all his glory, reveling in his perfect plan.  
  
Neither of them had known for Hilda to be delivering twins. The tests Lilith conducted were the traditional tests that the Dark Lord confirmed. The results never showed Hildegarde would have twins not even once when she was certain something was off. But the Dark Lord assured her that all will be alright as long as a babe is born. The time had come for Hildegarde to start pushing much to her pleasure. She has never in her life sighed for such relief to birth a child of her own. Lilith coached her way through with the first twin. A boy was born. His head black on his head like his father's, had Hildegarde's facial features, but the rest where that of his father's genes. There were no mistaken that Balaam had been his son much like Midgard, who looked like his mother. But sported his father's famous ravenous hair. On the other hand Balaam had inherited Hilda's blonde hair.   
  
Lilith cleaned the child allowing the Dark Lord to hold his son. He seemed rather pleased with his birth than all the others. A few minutes hadn't even gone by so, Hilda could hold Balaam before she had started to scream again feeling another contraction coming on. The next babe had been trying to fight it's way out every since Lilith had urged Hilda that something was behind Balaam. Hilda had hoped it was another boy. A boy so, he wouldn't be mistreated by his own father. Ishtar had it rough. He always looked down upon his oldest child, not only because she was destined to possess great power, but she respected her mother and Lilith more. Even though he tried to make it seem like Hilda had abandoned them. Ishtar knew the truth. She fought for it. Ishtar knew that the Dark Lord abused their mother and tried not to be fooled by his lies like her younger brother had been fooled. He couldn't deceive her, she wouldn't bow to him like her brother did and this irked him. Ishtar was too much like her mother. The Dark Lord had hoped to change that.  
  
As the Dark Lord held his son he couldn't help but to be proud of what he accomplished.  
  
This son was meant for Edward for his special dispensation.    
  
Every powerful thing that Edward wanted would come through him.  
  
The Dark Lord had been oddly ecstatic over him. He hadn't felt the same way about his son Midgard.  
  
 _“My son.”_ Lucifer would call him cradling him in his arms. Hilda had rested for a bit tired from the first half of the delivery. He had been speaking over the newborn whispering muttered words to him. Hilda looked to Lilith concerned as she held her stomach protectively. They both knew that something was wrong.  
A few minutes later her last twin had been born. It was a girl. A girl that had blonde, curly hair. She looked so much like Hilda. She couldn't believed she birth what was supposedly her last child. She wept at the fact that she was a girl. Of course, she loved all of her children. But she feared what the dark lord might do to her. Much like what her father did to her. Her baby girl's birth had been that of a surprise. She knew she was going to give birth to one child. But not to twins.  
  
As Lilith gave her baby girl to hold. She asked for the child's name as she gathered the important documents to record their births.

 _"Lilin."_  Hilda cooed as she began breastfeeding her fussy newborn daughter. _"After you to thank you for helping me."_ Hilda smiled as Lilin suckled on her breasts. Lilith had stared at Hilda as if she were about to tear up. She turned her head just in time not letting Hilda see her shed a tear. She thanked Hilda for that kind gesture. Her and Lilith continued to talk. Hilda wondered if this was her last birth that she would ever have to go through. She asked, Lilith of her opinion as she continued to cradle Lilin in her arms. “Know so, Edward is the last of your family to get what he wants. This babe will be the sacrifice for his own child.” Lilith said, as she watched Lilin falls to sleep in her mother’s arms.  
  
They thought of the deal to be over. Hilda exhaled sharply from her lips another weight lifted off of her. She thought to herself no longer will she be abused by this god. But the secrets that she carries with her can never be told from her lips to her family. It pained her to know that she’s not like any other mother. The circumstances surrounding her makes her heart stung. She knows she will have to leave her newborn twins soon as she strokes the side of Lilin’s smooth face while looking over to where Balaam rested. He fasten to sleep quickly after his first feeding. Maybe when his father cradled him that had helped him to sleep faster, Hilda thought. She turned her head back to Lilin worried. She hadn't had a chance to see her two oldest children Ishtar and Midgard. She wondered if they knew she was here? _Probably. Probably not._ They too weren't allowed to leave their enchanted room. Only Lilith could set them free. She knew of how to do so, but restrictions were set. So, it was dangerous for her to even try it on her own will.  
  
Maybe she could see them as she's leaving. She felt nervous at the thought of seeing her children for the first time in ages. She looked down back toward Lilin the newborn yawning causing her to yawn. She wonders if anybody will ever find out what was done to her?  Who will care?  Will her sister care? Will Edward and Diana care? Who? She asks herself as the tears starts to Prickle down her face. Lilith knows why the tears have fallen. She watches Hilda watch Lilin.  She leaves Hilda to battle her thoughts. 

But then later, Hilda begins to worry about her daugther's weight. She noticed the girl had weighed less than Balaam much to Hilda's worry. She had been so focused about what her father might do to her she had forgotten about the girl's appearance. _She was sickly_. But yet she proved herself to be a fighter and she was taking her breast milk well. Hours later after Lilin had been well-fed Hilda was finally resting after she had put the babes soundly to sleep. The Dark Lord was now leaving their chambers after watching them. He left the twins in the care of Hildegarde for now. Unharmed.

* * *

 

"Excellent work today, Lilith." The Dark Lord groaned as he petted her if she was some type of animal as she stood before him washing his feet.  
  
"Dark Lord, why did you not tell me she was going to give birth to  _twins_?" She questioned, knowing it might anger him.  
  
He grunted, shifting abruptly on his throne.  
  
"I could have been more prepared."  
  
She huffed. _"She nearly bled to death because of her panicking."_

 _"Not to worry, dear Lilith. All is well."_ He said, nonchalantly.  
  
He emphasized curling his hove towards him not realizing he alarmed Lilith.  He chuckled in pleasure.   
  
"That girl is my prized child. We will have another celebration in her honor.”  
"As for Hildegarde, she will have no say in the matter. She will forever be my concubine she will no longer deny me. Gather the demons tell them of the upcoming rite.  
  
Lilith seethed under her breath as she left his throne to gather the top demons from Hell. He stopped her once more before leaving.

 _”Lilith send Adramelech to ready me." _Lilith rolled her eyes once again headed towards the seven layers of Hell. Adramelech had been Satan's dresser. But he had also, been chancellor of the underworld. While Lilith told Adramelech of the celebration; She went to inform the other demons moving layer by layer. The celebration had begun while Hildegarde slept in her chambers exhausted from giving birth to twins. The newborns had been brought in by Lilith on the Dark Lord's orders. Ishtar and Midgard were in attendance as well. But they were chained to the wall unable to fully participate in the event that was happening causing jealousy to strike through both of them. As they watched more of the demons arrived to his throne dressed for the occasion.    
A few notable demons stood out. "Amon - demon of foreseer of past and present, Berith - Duke of Hell summoned by necromancers, Rosier - a demonic death eater, Chenor - The manifestation of desires, Purson - One of the Great kings of Hell, controller of animals who brings men bats and hides truths of treasures, Beelzebulb - Demonic force that controls insects, Mephistopheles - the demons of pacts, Nestrorats - demon of fire, Asmodeous - King of the nine Hells brings men filth and tidings, Mammon - The Prince of Greed, Leviathan - Demon of Jealousy, King Paimon - teacher of the secret things, King Bune - A Great duke of Hell, Ruler of the dead, Focalor - A Greak duke of Hell who kills men, Vepar - Great Duke of Hell, Leraje - Great Marquis of Hell causes great battles and disputes amongst men.    
 _Only a few of the demons had left their blessings for the new born babes as the Dark Lord had seemed fit. The lesser demons watched from afar seething at the hierachy who had a better view;  much like Ishtar and Migard they had been jealous of their Dark Lord's affection towards the babes. Every demon in Hell was required to be in attendance for the new reign that would fall upon them in the coming years.  Moloch and Baal took their place on Satan's right hand side. _

_Lilith on the left along with Lucifage Rofocate as the lesser demons bowed to them. The Dark Lord did not want Hildegarde to be in attendance for this private ceremony. He didn't need the demons laying eyes on his whore at least not yet. The ceremony continued as blood rites took place without Hildegarde ever finding out.   _

* * *

  
_A year had passed since Hildegarde had returned home as promised before leaving Hell she did get the chance to see Ishtar and Midgard. Midgard was a bit off-Standish due to his father's influence.  Ishtar tried to talk some sense into but he wouldn't have it. He was stubborn just like his father._ _Hilda let him be as she walked away heading over to Lilith with Lilin still in her mother's arms not wanting to let go_.  

 _ Lilith had to gently pry the newborn away from her mother. As tiny hand's detached wails where heard throughout the kingdom by a young blonde haired babe. Balaam on the other hand only snuggled into his mother's arms one last time before Lilith took him from her.  She each gave her children her a kiss.  Midgard was still being stubborn. But he allowed her to do so knowing he'll regret it later if he didn't. He folded his arms in offense as she left. _  
  
When Hilda had arrived home from London Edward opened the door and standing next to him was a very pregnant mortal woman.  
  
"This must be Diana." Hilda said, sweetly shaking Diana's hand. Diana smiled at Hildegarde already taking a liking to her just as she did on the phone.    
  
 _"Yes, I am."_ She smiled, as she looked onto Hilda and back to Edward. _"It's so nice to finally meet you."_ She beamed as she let Hilda into the house stepping out of the way. "How was your trip to London sister?"  
  
Edward asked as he shut the door behind them.  _"It was well."_ She lied, painfully missing her newborns. They headed into the parlor as Edward teleported Hilda's luggage into her shared room with her sister.  They had begun talking for a while Hilda reciting the story to be told in her mind. Of course, Lilith had taught Hilda new things while she was in Hell.  But mostly it was just resting and being questioned by the Dark Lord for days on in. She noticed she had zoned out of listening to Diana speak. But Diana must've missed it for she kept talking about their unborn child. As she watched Diana struggle to sit comfortably placing her hands over her protective stomach her breasts had begun to leak. Edward and Diana noticed but opted not to say anything. Diana looked to Edward concerned.    
  
 _She quickly excused herself to the restroom taking off her cardigan as she started wiping off her breasts with small pieces of tissue. She muffled her tears as she thought about her newborns while cleaning herself up in the process. She looked at herself in the mirror placing a glamour over her messy makeup having no time to fix it. She had made sure she was decent she left the bathroom flicking off the light as she headed back into the parlor. She smiled as she approached to the door frame._  
  
Diana was staring at her with kind eyes, Edward looking on hands in hers and Zelda stood next to Edward shifting the cigarette in her hand which meant she was nervous about something. _"Hilda."_ Diana began to say, "I know I just met you and everything. But I would like to ask you something, _a favor of the sorts_?"

_Diana smiled._

  
While Hilda was away, Diana had no choice but to let Zelda be her midwife. Initially she had wanted Hilda as her midwife. But Edward insisted Zelda was just a good. If not better. Zelda had been awfully strict and in the process she had frightened Diana. She had hoped Hilda would return soon before her baby had been born from what she gathered from Edward; Hilda had been the nicer sibling. She was ecstatic when Hilda had called earlier announcing she would be arriving back earlier than planned. Diana couldn't wait to meet Hilda face-to-face.  
Zelda, on the other hand, was deeply offended that Diana would be so quick to replace to her as a midwife. But Edward had warned her strictness could cause Diana to flee. Zelda didn't mean to be strict it was just her innateness. She couldn't help it. She too had a maternal fierceness in her.  
  
 _Back in Hell Lilith had worried over Lilin. The Dark Lord was spending quite an amount of time with the newborn especially after he had summoned Edward Spellman and Diana. She had no idea what he was doing with those two. The twins had been safely in their room with their siblings when they had arrived. She had been trying to think of a plan to get Lilin out without the Dark Lord raising in suspicions. She thought she could ask Ishtar of her assistance, but that would be too risky. Though Ishtar was no fool, she still had a jealous strike to her. She wouldn't know if Ishtar would turn on her in any moment. Ishtar was that of a wild card. _  
  
Unable to think of any ideas that would safely get Lilin out of harms way.

She sent her familiar, Stolas out to see if Hildegared had made it home safely and to report back to her of anything suspicious. Stolas had reported back to Lilith with some news.  
  
Edward had recently married a mortal woman named Diana, that she knew of which Balaam was responsible for. But on the other hand she was pregnant. It looked as if she would give birth any time soon. She had just asked Hilda to be her midwife for the rest of the pregnancy. Meaning Zelda wouldn't be around for when the babe was born or so she thought. She smiled at her plan.     
  
 _"My trusty, familiar. My Stolas, you've brought me good news._ _"_ She said, petting him gently, kindly.  
She smirked as she looked on through the flames.


	11. In the Midst of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith makes her plan to escape from the Dark Lord with Lilin in hand.  
> Diana gives birth to her and Edward's daughter.  
> Something strange happens in the midst of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of Incest not between Zelda and Hilda though...  
> Non-Consent.
> 
> Hey, y'all. Sorry, for the wait. I've been working on this chapter for a long time as well as a couple of new fanfictions.  
> At first, I've had this chapter combined with another one. So, we can get to the present quicker. But I changed it. But no worries because we are still on track for the present. It's just gonna turn out a bit differently than how I originally planned it. But none of the less it should work!  
> Also, Edward is very disgusting in this chapter. So, beware. Also, it may seem a bit extreme of why he had gotten mad. But if anybody here is a preachers kid then, you’ll know how important it is to not go to the bathrooms during a sermon.

Hilda had gladly accepted the offer of being Diana's midwife for the rest of her term much to Zelda's dismay. But Edward had warned her beforehand of her strict doings. She insisted it was best for the baby which she was right about. But the way Zelda had been so cold towards Diana she begged Edward, relentless to let Hilda be her midwife. She claimed Zelda gave her anxiety and that if she had it than their baby had it too. That was when Edward gave in taking Diana's words into consideration.    
  
As soon as Hilda accepted the offer Zelda stumped away angrily not having enough energy to kill her. Zelda wouldn't allow her sister the satisfaction of being gone from her. She would endure any _'_ _comments'_  Zelda had in mind. Hilda had took to Diana as if she was her sister which stung, the redhead. But she wouldn't let it show. The two quickly became best friends over the short time that Hilda had been home. Of course, the phone conversations that they would have had been lovely. But Zelda had hoped that Diana's demeanor would change. But she was wrong. Hilda thought it was nice to know that someone still had common decency. However, it was still hard to be around the mortal woman as she was pregnant. Zelda noticed It seemed the milk seemed to get everywhere even with the pads Hilda had put in. Zelda wondered even more about her sister's time in _England._ It had started to get to the point where Hilda needed to magic up small pads to place on her nipples so the milk wouldn't stain her clothes.  
  
Every time Hilda would see her; they would talk about the plans for their babe. Anytime a conversation about babes or hearing a babe cry in church would have Hilda leaking. This Faustus Blackwood notice, he wondered what had happened to the witch while she was away. It was very rare for a non-pregnant witch or mortal female to _lactate_. He wondered if this was the Dark Lord planning something. Faustus wasn't the only person wondering about Hilda's leakage. Zelda herself pondered on the issue. He would look at her sister during sermons when she would quickly excuse herself to go to the bathroom. She had seen through her sister's dress get soaked, milk leaking everywhere as a baby was heard crying throughout the sermon. Edward looked down from the podium at his sister's departing.  
He thought to himself surely he would speak to her about such behavior. Zelda had seen when Edward quickly glanced down at Hilda's vacant seat in the front pew. She knew trouble was headed for home.    
  
 _Once they've got home, all Heaven, broke loose._  
  
 _"Sister."_ Edward scolded as soon as they walked through the front door of their home Diana standing next to him. Hilda slowly turned to him.  
  
 _" Yes, Edward?" _  
  
Hilda said, her eyes slowly raising to his she felt her anxiety coming on.  
  
"Why did you leave in the middle of my sermon?"  
  
He asked quite dangerously. Edward always despised it whenever someone left during his sermons. He especially hated it when it was one of his own family members. They've discussed this before about how his sermons would go. No one was to leave for the bathroom if the sermon had begun. They could leave during greeting and offering as discreetly as they could. But that was it. It was embarrassing to know that his grown witch of a sister couldn't control her bodily fluids. To have anyone leave during a sermon, it was deemed as rude. But to have all eyes on the priests' family with such an interruption was noted as disgraceful.    
  
"I'm sorry, Edward.” She started saying her lips going dry.  
  
 _"But I-I had to go."_  
  
She stuttered a bit stumbling backwards as Edward stalked closer to her.  
  
"How many times do we have to discuss your behavior?!"  
  
He hissed.  
  
"You've been handed everything and yet you still disgrace this family!"    
  
He berated.    
  
 _"_ To think I thought you had potential."  Edward dawned.    
  
"You, Hildegard once again embarrassed this family and you haven't even been back for a full two weeks." He huffed his voice raising.    
  
"I've let you slide by so many times since you've been back." He hissed.    
  
"The way you forgot yourself when the members of the church were here, including my mentor, Blackwood."  
  
He scolded.    
  
"An embarrassment."   
  
He seethed closing in the space between the two as he hurled insults in her ear.    
  
"I should've whipped you right in front of them showing them that I, Edward Spellman is a man of honor much like our father had been."    
  
Hilda's eyes turned away from his facing her eyes towards the floor. She felt tears prickling in her eyes but she couldn't let Edward see her crying. It would upset him even more.    
  
 _Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_  
  
He hissed, yanking her head towards his face in the same manner that the dark Lord had done to Hilda.    
  
Hilda whimpered out in fear as he maintained a tight grip held onto her. Bruising her.    
  
 _"EDWARD, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" _  
  
Diana screamed her eyes widening at what just occurred. Diana had forgot a split moment that she was pregnant with her child that was due at any moment. She couldn't believe that Zelda would let her sister be treated in such a way or  
  
how Edward had treated Hilda. If Edward had no problem abusing Hilda that way then what would he do to her and the baby?

 _"Stay out of this Diana, Hildegarde needs to learn!" _  
  
Zelda hushed as she pulled Diana away from the two least she herself get physically involved.  
  
"What should I do with _you_?"  
  
He thought to himself still gripping his hand tightly on Hilda's jawline.    
  
He peered over to Zelda and then back at his wife who looked deathly afraid.    
  
"Edward _, please_." Hilda finally had the courage to muster up, to beg.  
  
Her voice cracking as she tried to apologize for her behavior.    
  
"Zelda, get me the whip." He turned to her.  
  
" _Edward, have you lost your mind_?!"  
  
She hissed quietly had he forgotten their conversation about not whipping their sister? Zelda would rather have Hilda think she was back in the asylum. She would rather him use the trigger control method to get her back in shape.    
  
" _Are you taking a tone with me_?"  
  
He turned to Zelda threatening her to get the whip.    
  
"Edward, I'll-I'll do anything."  
  
Hilda begged, her shaky hands somehow finding the way to his chest.  
  
His hand moved from her jawline to pulling tightly on her hair.    
  
"What are you insinuating, _sister_?"  
  
He mauled. 

His lips pressing the crown of her head.  
  
If it was one thing that Hildegarde knew, It was that the Spellmen, men, had a weakness for sex and Edward was no different. Hilda had to think between her choices that were laid out in front of her. 1. Get whipped in front of Diana and have a bruised and bloodied back for days, 2. Have a mental broken-down in front of Diana and have night terrors for weeks. Which would make Diana think that she’s truly insane or 3. Lay with Edward, giving him what he wants. Leaving her to bury the memory and she would never have to think of it again.  
But that would leave Diana hating her in the end. Just like everybody else had.    
  
Hilda watched how Edward would look at her at times from when she was younger. Heaven. Even now, It's probably more so after he had gotten Diana pregnant. She knew Edward craved, sex. Edward eyed her waiting for her to answer. She hoped Diana would understand.    
  
Hildegard closed her eyes nervously as she gently caressed her head against the palms of Edward's brutal hands.    
  
He mischievously smiled at her knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
By the time he was going to accept her offer Zelda had came back with the whip in hand.  

 _"_ Edward, I-."   
  
Zelda stopped mid-sentence what the scene unfold before her. Disgusted. She grimaced at such actions. She shifted her head towards Diana to make sure she was okay. She was not. It looked like she wanted to ruin him.    
  
"We no longer need that sister, we have come to a _compromise_."  
  
Edward said spitefully.

 _"Haven't we sister?"_ He said, pressuring her into confirming.    
  
Hilda mumbled a barely audible, _"mhm._ _"_  
  
Zelda stood their frozen in her spot. Their brother was turning into their father.    
  
"Diana, you will sleep in Hildegarde's bed tonight."  
  
Edward said already making arrangements not caring how blunt he sounded.  
  
"Hildegarde will be staying _with me_."  
  
He demanded making the younger Spellman sister yelp in pain.  

* * *

 **_Back in Hell._ **  
  
_ Lilith had been sending Stolas out almost every day to see when the mortal woman would give birth. Lilin had grown sicker every since her mother had left and the poor babe was losing weight. She had begun to look sickly. She hadn't looked like the Lilin she had birthed.  _  
  
"You poor dear." 

Lilith said, as she cradled a crying Lilin with Ishtar nearby.  
  
 _" Nightmother, what's wrong with her?" _  
  
Ishtar said, as the babe wriggled in Lilith's arms uncomfortably.    
  
Crying out for her mother.    
  
"She's sick."  
  
Lilith, told her trying to get the babe to eat.    
  
"She wouldn't take the milk your mother had left behind and she surely wouldn't feast on the blood." She huffed.  
  
 _"You and Midgard was never this much of a problem."   _  
  
"I didn't think any of you would ever get sick especially not being down here considering who your father is."    
  
She believed.  
  
"We need to think of a plan to get her some help. I fear the babe may die before Hilda returns. "   
  
Ishtar and Lilith exchanged worried looks knowing that the Dark Lord had done something to the child. They needed to think of a plan and execute it quickly.  
  
Lilith had a half a plan. But it was risky and she wasn't about to tell Ishtar until she knew she had her full loyalty. A few months passed by and Lilin had grown weaker. She lost more weight back to when she was first born. Lilith knew that if the child had been a mortal babe she would have died earlier on. But her being a child of the Dark Lord she still had so much fight left in her. Balaam, on the other hand, had been growing steadily. The boy had an appetite for blood and meat at such a young age. He barely drunk the breast milk that Hildegarde had left as well. But that was due to his preference of blood.    
  
Two months later Diana had been experiencing sharp pains through her right side. Though she had been angry with Edward and a bit stand-offish with Hilda she still called the two. By the time Hilda had came to Diana's side. Her water broke, and the house was filled with screams. The babe was to be born outside in the woods at Edward's insistence where all the Spellman's had been born. Hilda gulped, praying that Diana wouldn't have a girl. As they made it safely out to the woods, Zelda stood watch making sure that nothing dangerous was nearby.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, On the outside of the house, Stolas had alerted Lilith flying back to the mines. A few weeks ago, she had told Ishtar half her plan. Lilith had known, Zelda would be standing watch. She told Ishtar. Her job was to help distract the witch and to lead her astray.  
  
As Diana was pushing, Zelda heard another scream that sounded as if someone was injured. She looked toward Edward for permission to leave. He shooed her away thinking it could have been a young witch who has gotten injured. She made her way to the screams. That was when Lilith took off to the birthing area with a basket in hand. She knew Hildegarde would have to summon for a bit of help. Accordingly, she had been ready standing at the mines, prepared. When Zelda finally caught up with the screaming girl, she discovered a demon who had been holding the girl hostage.    
  
 _"Get back, you demon!"_

Zelda seethed ready to banish the demon back to Hell.  She started the incantation.  But the demon was quicker. Ishtar hissed at her as she lifted her face taking possession of the young girl. When the demon slowly lifted their head. Zelda had caught a glimpse of the demoness. She nearly fainted. The demon looked like a younger version of her sister, Hildegarde. Once, Ishtar took possession of the girl's body she ran towards the mines. Zelda chased after her this time ready to banish her. She had taken possession of a young girl whom looked to be in her 20's and had black hair. Ishtar had seen that Zelda was gaining on her. But thankfully, as Zelda was running Ishtar took a tree branch slamming it in her face. Which caused her to hit her head on a rock allowing her to make her way safely towards the mines.    
  
Once Ishtar safely made her way towards the mines, she jumped out of the girl allowing Lilith to take possession of her as she waited near the gates of Hell. Lilith had the woven basket with her knowing that Hilda would summon her for help. Back in the woods Diana's birth had been rather a complicated one. Diana struggled with pushing and with her breathing. Edward wondered what was taking Zelda so long. He had hoped she would make it back so she could possibly help with the birthing process. Edward knew his sister was skilled enough to handle a demon on her own but tonight he thought otherwise.    
  
Panicking and out of help, Hilda had summoned Lilith much to her pleasure. Ishtar hid in the darkness of the mines awaiting. She couldn't go back without Lilith for she would be in grave trouble. If her father were to catch her outside of her room without her guardian. Midgard had simply ignored her playing tricks on Moloch. He wasn't even the least bit interested in trying to help them with their baby sister. All he cared about was making his father proud and playing with his baby brother. While Lilith had been with Hilda, she wasted no time in doing what she came to do. But with Hilda breathing over her shoulder every second was making matters worse.    
  
 _Luckily, for Lilith she convinced Hilda to go to take a bit of fresh air and come back before the babe was born. Once Hilda had moved from her sight. Lilith placed glamours and silencing spells around her which made Diana very alarmed. She screamed for Hilda to come back as she needed to push again. But no one heard her. When Lilith opened the woven basket, she took something out of it frightening Diana. She took the babe that Diana had just birthed, placing a veil over her and re-positioning her. Right before Hildegarde could return Lilith magicked the basket away. Upon hearing a thud, Ishtar jumped her head jerking towards the basket that had just appeared holding it close to her. She hadn't known what was in the basket and had no desire to find out.   _  
  
As Hilda made her way back to the birthing sight Diana had been almost hysterical. She looked over at Lilith suspiciously.    
  
"I gave her some medicine. She'll be fine."  
  
Lilith cooed as she stroked Diana's face.  
  
 _"She'll be just fine."   _  
  
Midnight had passed, and Diana had given birth a blonde-haired girl. Due to complications the child had been under weight. This birth reminded Hilda of her own birth with Lilin. She felt her breast began to leak as the child cried for its mother. Hilda had handed the babe over to Diana for her to hold. Just when Zelda was waking up near the minds, she had seen that same girl who was possessed by a demon. But this time she was carrying a basket with her.  
  
 _"Demon!"_  
  
Zelda called out as Lilith looked towards her. Lilith ran into the mines before Zelda could even catch up with her.  Upon reaching the mines, Lilith chanted the incantation spell to open the gates of Hell with the basket in hand as Ishtar followed behind. But before they left they sent away the girl who had been possessed. When Zelda had finally made it to the mines she had no idea where the possessed girl had gone. She could not find her anywhere. All that was left over was the smell of sulfur.    
  
Heading back to the birthing sight she found Edward and Diana holding their newborn babe.  
  
"Zelda, you missed it."  
  
Edward whispered as he helped Diana hold their child dear to him.  
  
Diana was still disgusted with Edward after what he had done, _no doubt_. But she didn't want to fight over her newborn.    
  
"I'm sorry, I was... _outwitted by a demon_."  
  
She shamefully admits. Diana gasped, noticing the blood stain that was left on Zelda's forehead. But Zelda magicked it away with Hilda's help of course.  
  
"Thanks to your sister I have a healthy baby girl."  
  
Diana cooed as she goes to feed her newborn.    
  
"But she won't take my breast milk. She won't let me help her." Diana mentioned as she looked towards Zelda and Hilda for help.  
  
"She might just crave formula." Hilda mentioned.  
  
"Hilda, are you insane?" Zelda scolded, "This is a newborn they don't know what they _ crave_."    
  
"Here give her to me, I'll charm her."  
  
Zelda said, quickly.  
  
 _"No!"_  
  
Diana nearly shouted scaring her babe.

"She doesn't need formula. She'll just have to get used to it in the meantime. "  
  
Diana cooed her not wanting Zelda to charm her and looking at Hilda with worried eyes.  

* * *

  
**_The Secret_ **

  
It was only a day after their daughter's birth that Edward had came to Zelda in the middle of the night asking her of a favor. All he asked was that she remained quiet and to act as his witness. She looked over to Hilda who was sleeping with the covers pulled over her head. She worried for her sister not knowing what Edward had planned. She eyed Edward again not sure if she should trust him after what happened.  

"Zelda, please."

He begged her. She arched her eyebrow. She finally got out of bed telling Edward to wait for her outside of her and Hilda's room. It was well pass the witching hour when Zelda had followed him out into the woods. It was only her, Edward, and the babe. Zelda froze nearly questioning about him about why he would bring a newborn out into the woods at this time of hour. But she remember her promise and she had stayed obedient. Moments later the smell of sulphur reached their noses and their Dark Lord appeared before them. Both Edward and Zelda bowed before them while the newborn was in her basket wailing. 

When they finished bowing the Dark Lord walked up to Edward, huffing as he opened the book. While Zelda looked on as the event happened.   
  
After Edward had been doing signing the child's name in the book. The Dark Lord gave him instructions to follow.

  
"When the child is sixteen, she will sign her name in the book. It is _imperative_ that she must do so."  
  
He demanded as Edward finished signing her name. Zelda couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. Zelda looked on a tad bit frightened. She couldn't believe she was a witness to this madness. But due to her great devotion for their Dark Lord, she couldn't let neither her brother nor her master down. 


	12. Sabrina!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it to present times!  
> As Zelda and Hilda prepares for Sabrina's dark baptism. Sabrina begins having even more second thoughts of it as witches from the witching academy of the unseen arts begins to taunt her.  
> Sabrina's dark baptism is under way as she has many concerns about what takes place. Who does she go to for help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: A very tiny scene of sexual assault. You can skip over it if you like.
> 
> In this chapter, we don't really see the weird sisters. We just hear of them. Their whole meeting doesn't happen here. But Salem does appear. Faustus Blackwood makes an appearance as well. I hope this makes sense. This is loosely based off of the show.  
> I also, sped this scene up as well. If y'all noticed.  
> Thank you, for reading and please comment!  
> :)

**_The crash._ **

_**"Sisters."** _   
  
_Edward called out as he was leaving with Diana. He had left the babe with his sisters knowing that they'll take good care of her._   
  
_Ambrose had also, recently been place on house arrest for trying to blow up the Vatican. So, they automatically had extra help._   
  
_Just as they were leaving, Zelda had this awful feeling flow within her. Shutting the door, she looked at Hilda with worry. This being the first time she had ever seen so much fear on her elder sister's face._   
  
_A few days had gone by, and they had gotten word from Faustus Blackwood. _   
  
_Edward's mentor._   
  
_That day had been the worst day of their life._

* * *

  
  
"... And where will the child stay? "  
  
Zelda asked concerned for her niece.  
  
"With you two of  course, Edward had entrusted his care that the child will stay here and not with her mortal side of the family."  
  
Zelda exhaled deeply relieved that the babe would be in there care while blanking back threatening tears.  
  
She had held much of her emotions in as much she could unlike her sister Hildegarde.  
  
After the death of their parents things had started to get better between the two up until two weeks ago. When that _accident_ happened. Everyone had been cold towards him after that happened including Diana. She had no hard feelings towards Hilda. She understood her circumstances. But as for Zelda. Diana didn’t quite trust her either. So, when they left, they had left in a state of awkwardness.    
Next to her Hilda had been a nervous wreck to calm herself down she mentioned to Zelda that she was going to prepare the babes meal.  
  
But when Hilda came back, she had a dazed look on her face. This Faustus blackwood took notice.  
  
 _"Is everything alright with the child?"_  
  
He asked concerned as she saw how hard Hilda tried to keep her emotions in check. But had failed to do so. Zelda looked over at her sister with disdain. Annoyed that her sister couldn't pull herself together. But she knew perfectly well what Hilda had been thinking. Unable to talk, Zelda spoke up.    
  
 _"Our niece has trouble eating for a newborn."_  
  
As if on key the babe started to wail in the background.  
  
"Hilda, would you fetch her?"  
  
Zelda asked. She noticed Hilda was holding her breasts as she had gotten up. Zelda watched as Hilda had begun to leak again as if she was a nursing mother.  
Hilda had brought the babe back to where she had been sitting cradling the child in her arms. The girl had been hungry, but she wouldn't take a bottle. They had a time trying to feed her. Father Blackwood watched on as they struggled to feed the child. Hilda had taken her sit next to Zelda sitting in front of the man wiping away her stained tears. He looked at Hilda's breasts concerned, wondering if she had been pregnant. The more their niece cried the more her breasts leaked.  
  
It was then, that Father Blackwood suggested something.  
  
 _" Hildegarde?"_  
  
He called to her. Pulling up on his cane.  
  
 _"Have you ever wondered the reason why you leaked?"_  
  
He asked hypothetically. Her eyebrows furrowed surprised that he would say such a thing.  
  
 _"What if our Dark Lord made it so?"_ He suggested.  
She looked at him gasping nearly dropping their niece in a state of fright.  
  
 _"I'm sorry, your excellency what do you mean?"_  
  
She panicked.  
  
"Not to sound crude or anything. But what if he knew this was going to happen. Thus, your breasts leaking maybe just maybe. He wants you to breastfeed her? "  
  
He suggested.  
  
 _"No, goodness no."_  
  
Hilda declined the thought.  
  
 _"She wouldn't even take Diana's milk."_  
  
Hilda had reminded them before Zelda could agree.  
  
 _"That could be true."_  
  
He mentioned.  
  
 _"But what if she's changed and now has a desire for breast milk since you are randomly leaking?"_  
  
He mentioned tilting his head.    
  
 _"It would be such a shame to waste milk that could go to a hungry babe."_  
  
He expressed his concerns making her feel uncomfortable. Hilda looked on a tad bit frightened. She then, looked at her sister for help. But Zelda had only agreed making matters worse. As if things weren't already bad enough, their niece had already begun pulling at the neckline on her dress. Sighing deeply she nervously, to see if anyone would object. Ambrose was staring at first. But however, he turned his head giving her a bit of privacy. While Zelda folded her arms as Faustus waited for Hilda to feed her gripping his Cane for support.  
  
She shifted in her seat so; Father blackwood couldn't see her remove breast. Quickly, she placed her nipple to her niece's lips. As soon as the babe found the nipple, she quickly suckled on her breasts much to their surprise. Father Blackwood nodded his head in victory.  
  
His ego being stroked.  
  
“If I should recommend. I would like to make monthly visits to see how the child is doing?”  
  
Father Blackwood asked as he looked towards Zelda.  
  
"That would be marvelous, Father.”  
  
Zelda said giving him permission to do so. Ignoring the look on Hilda's face.  
  
 _“We all want the best for this little one.”_  
  
Zelda said, as she played with her niece’s chin. While she still took her feeding from Hilda.  
  
 _“Now, I would be dropping by during her feedings to make sure the child is eating alright.”_  
  
Father Blackwood said, as got up to leave. Hilda placed her free hand on Zelda’s arm, nervously as she continued to nurse her. Hilda did not want to be left alone with Father Blackwood as she fed their niece. Zelda ignored her sisters worries. While Ambrose took note making sure that he will be out of his room and into the kitchen or the nursery every time Fautus would come over. 

* * *

Weeks later, Father Blackwood kept his promise. He had been over to see how the child was doing. But every time he was there Ambrose was around Hilda helping her with the babe.   
  
  
But there was one moment where Father Blackwood had came early just as Hilda was preparing dinner. She had hot boiling water, and acid was placed nearby. It waited a while before making his appearance. Hilda turned down the stove as she heard her niece wailing. The girl had been ready for her daily feeding.

_“Okay, Lamb, Auntie Hilda is coming.”_

She cooed as she turned off the stove picking up the baby as she reached for her aunts breasts. Just as Hilda was getting herself and the babe situated, Faustus appeared, Hilda was facing the stove once again with her niece in hand as the baby suckled. Hilda was mindlessly humming keeping her mind off of what a mess their lives had turned into. Slowly, creeping up behind her Father Blackwood startled her. He had managed to get his hands on her shoulders trying to grope her. She nearly dropped her niece in her fright which made the girl cry. 

_“Blackwood, get off of me!”_

Hilda spat back as she tried to hold her niece in her hand using her body weight to force Blackwood off of her.   
He snarled at her groping her harder but this time reaching for her breasts.   
  
 _“No!”_

She screamed her niece falling from her arms crying for her life. Blackwood came at her fast not caring about the babe. Hilda thought quickly with a capturing trying to place her niece gently on the floor. She made it safely yet she was still crying.   
Upon hearing his cousin cry Ambrose jolted from his room.  It appeared that he overslept after helping his aunt Zelda with the mortuary. He teleported rushed downstairs in fright. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw his baby cousin on the floor crying, just reaching for anyone to get her.  
Then, he saw Blackwood pinning his aunt to the counter one hand up her skirt. She was trying to fight him off of her. Thinking quickly Ambrose used a spell to pull him away from Hilda.  
  
It only worked for a short amount of time for Hilda to grab something anything off the stove to use as a weapon. The man had been persistent. He had came charging at her until Hilda threw a liquid substance on him. Blackwood fell to the floor screaming and twisting his body in agony. Hilda gasped. She hadn’t known what she grabbed. She just touched the nearest thing close to her.    
Both Ambrose and Hilda gasped freezing staring at each other in unbelief. Until, they heard her. Hilda ran towards her niece picking up her up and out of harms way.   _“Ambrose!”_

Hilda screamed out to him with the crying babe still in her hands.

_“Auntie, you take her. I’ll take care of him!”_

He promised as Hilda left the house.

Seconds later the blonde had rushed towards Moon Valley with the baby in hand.

_“ Dezmelda!” _

She shouted again. Before she could scream for help the witch had opened the door seeing a frazzled Hilda and child.   
 _“Oh, my.” _

Dezmelda gasped. 

_“Come, come!”_

She warned ushering Hilda into her home.

* * *

  
  
_“She won’t remember anything.”_

 Dezmelda said, as the babe held onto her auntie. Who was now calm.  _“I-I didn’t know I threw acid on him. What if he tries to get me excommunicated?”_

Hilda fretted. 

“He won’t at least not now. The burns you left him are very visible. He’ll have to cover it with a glamour spell. So, he’ll be Staying away from you and the babe for a good while. _”_

She said, as the babe smiled at her.  
  
 _”She’s such a precious girl.”_

Dezmelda smiled.

 _“The little one isn’t physically hurt either. You saved her from that fall. Just as Ambrose saved you from that man._ _”_

She shyly smiled.  
  
 _”Thank you, Dezmelda for everything.” _

Hilda said quite relieved placing a hand over her beating chest. She looked at Desmelda for a moment before saying anything flashing a small smile.

"What is it?"

The older witch asked.  
 _"I-I just wanted to thank you for helping me through all of this."_

Hilda mentioned as she placed a smoothing hand on Dezmelda's. The older witch smiled back and nodded. Anytime you need help or a friend I'm here. She said clearing her throat a bit emotional. Hilda smiled at her considering the witch to be like a mother to her something more than just a friend. What they had was special and Hilda wasn't going to let anybody take that away from her or from them.

_“We should be going now.”_

Hilda said as she started to get up from her seat carrying her niece.  
  
Dezmelda smiled at the two giving them a farewell.

 

* * *

_In the town of Greendale where it always feels like Halloween there lived a girl who is half-witch, half-mortal, who on her 16th birthday, would have to choose between two worlds. The witch world of her family, and the human world of her friends. My name is Sabrina Spellman and that girl is me._

* * *

16.

The girl had been looking for ways to postpone her Dark Baptism. Of course, she wanted to be a full witch and wanted to sign her name in the book. But she still had questions, questions that needed to be asked and questions that needed to be answered. She knew for a fact that her aunties no matter how much or how hard they loved her they still would not tell her everything about her family. She visited the Academy of the Unseen arts had begun to take classes there. Some girls called, "The Weird sisters" made some awful rumors about her family especially about her auntie Hilda which she didn't take to kindly too. Even getting into a fight after the girls had stolen her clothes. They batted that Hilda had been the weak one of their family caused their downfall from grace more so than Edward did by "marrying that bitch of a mortal." They told her things of her family which was public information in the witching realm. But Sabrina had no idea of this since her auntie Zelda would secretly wipe her mind before she could ask any questions of the sort causing her to forget the scene. It didn't take much to wipe Sabrina's mind since she was still a child. That had been like a fun hobby for Zelda but as for Hilda she hated it. She suggested that Sabrina should know the truth about their family. However, with Zelda being the head of house now she forbidded it. So, Sabrina went to the one person who's been around long enough to know the most important details of their family lives. Her cousin, Ambrose.

_“The Malum Malus is a fruit. A special kind of the sorts. It bleeds when you cut it open. But if you eat into it and it doesn’t bleed it will show you good things of the past in small clear flashes. It’ll give you a sense of warmth and comfort. But if it’s anything other than good—evil, usually. It’ll bleed when you bite into it. The rest turning into maggots.”_

He smiles, menacingly.  
  
 _“It’ll start by showing you dark images, night terrors, of the past; Things of which no one wants to be true, but is. The images of the past could plague you for days if you’re not careful. Some witches were known to do very unethical things to other witches a shame really.”_

He muttered the last part.  
  
 _“It was created to see the truth of things. The dark side of a family-a powerful family.”_

He whispered towards her. Sabrina nodded, taking Ambrose’s instructions and warnings in mind.  
As she went to the pumpkin patch with Harvey, she walked off searching for the _Malum Malus_. She thought of it as, coming up towards the Orchard tree. She looked around by passing all the apples. Her eyes lit up finally landing on it. It had been hiding behind another apple. She took it from the tree, closing her eyes before biting into it.   
  
She bit into the apple tasting a sour taste in her mouth as her hands met her lips. She saw blood. 

_“Oh no!”_

_She dropped the apple just in time before it turned into maggots. Something struck her as if she had been hit by lightning. Her back head flinging backward, her eyes rolling to the back of her head._  
  
 _ **Flashes.**_  
  
Quick, dark, blurry un-seeable flashes arose in her head. She could only make out just a bit. It was like her dream but with more detail. There was one babe, a woman with black hair in disguise taking another babe from a basket. A babe with hooves. She heard her mother screaming.

_“They’re taking my baby.”_

She sounded as if she was slurred, she saw her Aunt Hilda next frantic rushing over to Diana.  
  
It took her to a different scene. 

A hospital room with people?  
  
No, there’s too many sedated patients and they’re all dressed in uniforms. She sees half of a front sign.

 _“Asylum.”_  
  
The bite takes her into a room.  She sees a younger version of her Aunt Hilda balled up in a corner, shaking, and scratching herself  half to death. She meets her Aunts eyes;  a male nurse comes in trying to sedate her. But wait he’s hurting her. Hilda finally attacks him. 

The scene flashes to another one...  
  
There’s a stake, people are shouting:  _“burn the witch."_

But they look like people whose she met before. Her eyes land on a young Zelda Spellman, screaming for her sister as their mother holds her back. It again switches a woman in black is seen running through flames with a baby in hand, she’s panting from the rush, holding her crying baby close.  
  
The scene is turning again but this time it’s the same woman with the same babe in her hands. Sabrina meets her face, but something’s wrong. She doesn’t have a nose, mouth, or eyes. It’s like her face had been wiped out. Her babe is still crying, she’s desperately trying to hush her child, but to no avail. The person who she had been running from seems to be closer. Sabrina feels her pain, her worry. Her agony.

She makes her way towards the outside, feeling a small sense of hope- as if she’s free from it. Until, a  beast comes up behind her pulling her inward. The beast seems as if he’s trying to grab her too. She spits out the apple she’s been chewing on.

* * *

  
  
She gasps as Harvey comes up behind her.

“Hey Brina, why didn’t you wait for me?”  

Harvey asked, normally. Smiling as if he had the best time of his life putting the pumpkins away. 

_“Sorry, I got distracted.”_

She lied, as Salem came brushing Harvey’s leg purring.

_“Awe, who’s this little guy?”_

He cooed, as Salem came from his leg. 

_“Um, a Stray. I’m taking him home.”_

She smiled. 

_“Funny, I never thought of you as a cat person. But alright.”_

He shrugged as he took his hand in hers walking away.

* * *

  
_“Aunties.”_

Sabrina called out closing the door behind her. 

_“We’re in here my love.”_

Her Auntie Hilda calls out to her.  
  
Sabrina walks into the parlor her eyes landing on a man she’s never seen before. He looks important. But that’s besides the fact she doesn’t like his energy. 

_“If I may ask, who are you?”_

She bluntly asks, forgetting all of her manners and formality. 

_“Forgive her your excellency she knows not what she speaks of.”_

Her Aunt Zelda says shocked that Sabrina would act in such a way. 

_“Is this the child?”_

Faustus asked, stunned. The aunts nod.

_“My, you have no idea just how special you are.”_

Blackwood says not having seen the child since that accident. It was a wonder to Zelda as to why Father Blackwood had stopped showing up just weeks after he suggested that he would help watch over the child as Hilda fed her. But she didn't question him. She let him be.  
  
 _“Sabrina, we are being honored tonight. This is Faustus Blackwood, Father Blackwood, High Priest of the Church of Night.”   _

Hilda coos as her chin ducked in smiling awkwardly. 

_“Your Aunts tell me you have some concerns-questions about your Dark Baptism?”_

He begins to ask.

_“Yes, I Do.”_

She answered giving him a cold stare.  
  
Father Blackwood had begun to go on about how Edward was a great high Priest of the church of night and of how, Edward accomplished so many great things bored with the conversation and sensing that Blackwood had begun to brag about how he groomed her father, Sabrina then, mentions the weird sisters of what she’s been told. Clearing her throat Sabrina stared at the man before opening her mouth.

_“But I do have one more question.”_

She said.

 _“_ Some girls at the academy have stated that my father’s death wasn’t just a tragic accident.  _That he was somehow murdered.”_

Sabrina begins to say.

Faustus stopped in his tracks. Reminding them all that it was just a tragic accident. Sabrina still looked on nervously remembering the little tidbit of information the weird sisters gave her about her Aunt Hilda. 

_“What more is bothering you, child?”_

Faustus asked.

Unable to lie Sabrina went on…

"They also, claimed that Aunt Hilda had gone crazy under my Father’s watch."

_"Is that true?”_

She asked, this time looking at both her aunties. Ambrose exchanged glances knowing little of the truth.  
  
“I’ve taken a bite of a Malus Malum and it showed me things, awful things and Aunt Zelda is always making comments about Aunt Hilda going there. I just thought that maybe if it showed me that. Then, what the girls said had to be true."  
  
Sabrina mentioned, the older Spellman's and Father Blackwood exchanged looks. Hilda exhaled nervously as her Aunt Zelda prepared to tell her what actually happened until Father Blackwood beat her to the punch.  
  
“The Malus Malum hasn’t been recommended in over a century for its wild inaccuracy. However, it was true that sister Hilda had been admitted into an Asylum, an Asylum for witches, The Witches Asylum.” 

He paused before Zelda took over.

 _“Yes, that part is true. But it wasn’t under your father’s watch. Edward only went to pick her up after being discharged. Our Father was a strict man and he had sent your Aunt Hilda there for help. She started to have these uncontrollable night terrors, and he wasn’t going to have any madness running rampant through our family.”_  
  
Zelda had finished leaving out the rest of the details of why she was sent home early. Sabrina looked on at the three of them knowing just knowing that they were leaving out bits and pieces of information that they didn’t want her to know. So, she dropped it.  
  
 _“If there’s any more questions, concerns.”_

Father blackwood asked looking around the room. 

_“There is one Father Blackwood." Ambrose piped up.  
_

Aunt Hilda still looking nervously towards him. Exchanging knowing looks once again Ambrose led Father Blackwood down to the mortuary the rest of the family following behind. Hilda had been on the other side of Conner’s body telling him about his family.

“They adopted him. They didn’t know.”  

She chimes in as Faustus takes a look at the witches’ mark.  
  
He turns to Sabrina and informs her: "This is what happens when you don’t have a coven. When you’re raised by mortals."

 _“The poor boy didn’t have a chance to flourish in his power. Witches without covens are easy pickings.”_  
  
Father Blackwood warned as he turned to leave. Before he left out of the mortuary he turned to Sister Hilda gently grabbing her hand, squeezing it in comfort. 

_“I’m glad to see you’re doing much better these days.”_

He cooed as he gave her one last comforting squeeze that seemed off. She closed her eyes turning back towards Conner’s body as she felt all eyes on her after hearing him leave. Ignoring the looks her sister and niece gave her. Ambrose nervously scratching his neck.


	13. A Witches' Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sabrina ran from her Dark Baptism the Dark Lord summons her to a trial and certain tests are administered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.  
> So, if you were waiting for an update. I am sorry. It is a longer chapter.  
> This past November my birthday was up then the rest of the month was just trash personally because I lost a few of my favorite family members. Then, when I did decide to update ao3 wanted to update and be slow so that wasn't working out.  
> But this chapter had been typed up for a while I just never posted it because I was still working on editing. But I hope you like it. I'm trying to get this story done this month. I really don't want to bring this into 2020. So, you might be seeing constant updates from me. Also, leave comments on how you think this chapter went. I am following the show as you all can tell from the last chapter. But I'm also, adding in some of my original ideas to it as well. So, drop ya thoughts. I love reading them!

_She ran through the halls of Baxter high. She had seen him. She heard him. His voice echoed. "Your flesh reeks of mortal blood and in the end, all mortal flesh must die." Then, she vomited into the toilet of the girls bathroom. She washed off into the sinks but then she felt another presence behind her. She had startled her. "Oh dear." Ms.Wardwell, said. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just seen you running from that horrid man's office that Hawthorne." Ms.Wardwell, said as she went to tilt Sabrina's chin. "Oh, no-no, I-I'm fine." Sabrina said, as she stumbled over her words. "Do you need me to call your aunts?" Wardwell had suggested. "No, no, no. I'm fine. I just got lightheaded. Thank you, Ms.Wardwell." The teenaged witch continued to say as she ran out of the bathroom in what seemed to be fear._

~~~

_"Question. Aunties."_

Ambrose said as he walked into the kitchen while he held Connor's familiar. "How can you get a familiar to talk?" "You'e not allowed a familiar, per the rules of your house arrest." Aunt Zelda had reminded their nephew. "But I found it perched on the Kemper boy's casket. It's lonely." He said, petting the poor thing as Hilda helped prepare dinner. "I thought if I could get it to speak maybe I could find out how Conner died." He thought. "You wont' be able to. Familiars are bound to their witches. It'll be dead soon. The greatest agony it can know is a life without its master." The redhead said as she held a knife in her hands. "Give it here. I'll make it quick. Hilda can fashion it into a purse." Hilda turned and gasped horridly at how unbelievable her elder sister could be sometimes. "No, it's mine for now. I'll, uh, try bribing it with some food, see if that works." Ambrose muttered as he walked out of the kitchen. "Yeah." Hilda said in reply still looking at how cruel her sister could be. "Would you like a little tomato?" Hilda said picking one up just as Zelda slammed the knife down on the wooden cutting board scaring her. 

* * *

She was back at the halls of Baxter high re-playing what happened in the office.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ Harvey asked noticing that his girlfriend had zoned out. _"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just having an outter body experience."_ She lied to him. Just then, Roz one of her other best friends came up to them in such a hurry. Their new discussion: Banned books. "We need WICCA to help us fight this and to take it to Principle Hawthorne!" Roz exaggerated and so, they marched into the library to find books that have been seemingly banned from the school. They went to the Liberian, Ms.Curtis asking her about such matters after they didn't see it on the shelves. _"You didn't hear it from me but those books have been checked out for a while. There was a soft purge of bad books."_ She whispered as she held up the cards in front of the group.  

~~~

_"Aunt Zelda, Hilda! You're not gonna believe what happened at school today."_ Sabrina said as she rushed into her home. _"Oh, we can imagine."_ Zelda huffed standing up with her arms folded. _"Do you know what this is?"_ Zelda said questioning her niece as she held up a flyer of some sorts while Hilda stood. _"I'll tell you. It's an Infernal Summons."_

_"A what now?"_ Sabrina asked looking confused as ever. 

"Well, you've been charged with a rather antiquated offense, dearest." Hilda said as she walked towards her niece. She deeply inhaled, "A breach of promise." Hilda finished as Zelda cut in. "You made a promise to sign the Dark Lord's Book of the Beast and then, when you ran in terror from your dark baptism you broke it." Zelda finished folding her arms tight as she held the summons closer to her. "You humiliated our master in front of the entire coven, and now, you will be judged and tried in front of the entire coven." She walked near the table slamming it down watching her niece go up to it as her sister stood behind Sabrina. Hilda placed a comforting hand on her niece as Sabrina read it. "Never, in all my years, has a Spellman been summoned to the Court of Witches." Zelda finally finished huffing. 

_"I don't understand. Someone is suing me?"_ Sabrina said still not understanding the stakes. Hilda looked on nervously towards her niece worrying her cardigan. She inhaled again leaning closer towards her. "The Dark Lord." Hilda stammered. "He's determined to get you on the Path of Night." Hilda muttered. "I saw him today. He took possession of Principle Hawthorne and threatened me." Sabrina told her aunties while Hilda looked on in fear and Zelda was left breathless. "Did you hear that sister? Can you imagine how enraged he must be?" Zelda seethed. "Well, it does't matter. I don't want to be a part of his coven, and surely not the academy, and I WILL NOT STAND TRIAL!" Sabrina shouted. "Oh, you most certainly WILL! Not only are you on trial but me and your aunt Hilda as well!" Zelda made it clear.

Sabrina huffed. _"That's unfair."_ She stated. _"_ Well, we're your legal guardians, lamb. So, in the yes of the Court of the Witches, your actions are our actions. We're as guilty as you." Hilda finished quite nervously. "Don't you mean innocent?" Sabrina asked dumbfounded. "No, cuz. That's only mortal law. Witch law is the complete opposite. Guilty until proven innocent." Ambrose piped in over looking the couch. "Do you know what this is?" Zelda asked as she held something in her hands. "It's your aunt Hilda's tooth. We have been stripped of our powers which means that we will age and rot, rapidly, until a verdict is reached." Zelda said slamming it down on the table in the bowl. "Your trial begins at midnight." Zelda said as she sat back down. Sabrina sighed walking away to her room. 

_"Can't I fight this somehow?"_ Sabrina asked her cousin Ambrose who was in her room. "You can but you need someone to help you. Daniel Webster, he's a lawyer and occultist who specializes in witch law. Total legend. He's mortal, but, uh, he's rumored to have once beaten the Devil himself." Ambrose smirked. "I'm in." Sabrina said, sitting back up. She had asked him where he lived. Ambrose telling her right here in Greendale, oddly enough as he magicked up his business card handing it to Sabrina as she took it. 

* * *

While Sabrina went to find the mortal man for help. Zelda was elsewhere getting help for the family by Father Blackwood. Blackwood offering total submission in order for Sabrina to get her senses right. He planted a kiss on the redhead's forehead as her hair came out. "Thank you, for your time Faustus." Zelda mentioned. "See you, in court." Zelda said as she draped herself over the door as best she could and left. "I don't enjoy being watched." Blackwood berated the demonness. "The girl is my charge. I can't risk leaving her fate in lesser hands." Lilith said appearing from the shadows in Blackwood's office. "You failed to get the signature." As Blackwood taunted her about how weak she was. "Don't underestimate her warlock and DON'T DISRESPECT ME. High Priest or not you're still a man and I feast on male flesh." Lilith said as she finished taking a sip from her glass sitting down on his desk as she exited by the shadows. 

* * *

_She'd met with the man in his little home found out that he used to have a young daughter: Found out that he had a made a mistake going up against, Satan himself. Yes, his career was flourishing when he made that deal. But as soon as he had to help free a monster...that deal turned on him. That same said monster who he freed killed his child. His only child. His heart hurt and it pained him so much so that he quit his practice. So, when Sabrina came to his door of course he baffled. Shunned her away. She called him a coward for what he had done. Soon after he felt horrible about the first meet and decided he would help the young Spellman. Which was why he came bursting through the doors of where the trial was being held. It surprised the young blonde witch and her aunties as well. He came with his briefcase in hand.  
_

_He had heard of her family's legacy back way back when witches were a taboo topic. He had even done some snooping around on her aunties reading up on them finding out what he could find. Surprisingly, he found nothing at first until he came across an old building that led him to a room with a classified file that was sealed by magic. The first name of the patient had been falling off but the last name barely remained. It was enough that he could make it out. He thought this might help her win her trial._

* * *

_In court._

_The time had come for Sabrina to be put on trial against the Dark Lord. She needed a lawyer, an attorney someone that would be on her side to defeat the dark lord besides her aunties who were now, helpless. She thought and so, she went for him. She went looking for a lawyer. One where he had thought he had beaten the devil himself. Just before she had been deemed helpless. Webster came through helping her. He demanded proof of the so-callde marriage certificate, the blood tests. He even mocked the devil himself by wanting to see "The groom!"_

"Show me the marriage certificate the blood tests you so demand. Hell, show me the groom!" Webster demanded as the council slammed their gravels simutanousely. "No contracts, no promise, no case." Webster finished after all Blackwood could muster up was a used Wedding dress that Sabrina had wore to her dark Baptism. But they had not won yet. Blackwood took out a book which caused Zelda to turn her head in shame.

“Our most unholy grimoire. Would you read your name nice and loud child.” Blackwood said putting his cain onto the book. While Zelda turned her head further hiding her face from the crowd. Hilda turned over to look at her sister concerned. "Sabrina Spellman." The child read loud and clear but yet confused.  “I call to the stand Zelda Phiona Spellman.” Blackwood demanded after Sabrina was left speechless. “Aunt Zelda, what’s happening?” Sabrina asked in her panic as her aunt made her way through. Blackwood turned to face Zelda asking her to tell her account of what happened on that night. Zelda begun telling the story leaving the house with Edward with Sabrina as a newborn as he placed Sabrina on the alter. Her aunt Zelda had allowed her father to give her over to the Dark Lord.

“Promising her soul to the Dark Lord.” Zelda finished as she stepped down from the stand. “What?!” Sabrina gasped. A recess had been called. The Spellman's home. Sabrina and Zelda took to arguing for once Zelda felt awful about how everything happened. She had hoped that no one would ever find out. 'How could she have been so stupid?' Zelda thought to herself as Sabrina left. 

* * *

_“And that was his little trick you see there’s always a trick.”_ Mr.Webster told her. _“and a price.”_

He thought he would be able to save her. It was a longshot. But just maybe. “Sit down, Zelda before you collapse your skin and bone.” Hilda said after Zelda tried forbidding Sabrina’s three options. Just before Webster could ask anything more Faustus interrupting them appearing with an announcement that the Dark Lord had waved the punishment and came up with the new deal. “Ladies, sir.” Faustus said as he left. Hilda looking onward nervously to make sure he’s completely gone.

_“The deal is a trick. Remember whom you’re dealing with”._ Webster reminded them all warning them not to take the deal as he left.

_"It just keeps getting worse and worse for that girl!"_ Hilda slammed, shocking both Ambrose and Zelda watching her leave from the table as she slowly walked upstairs. _"Don't follow me!"_ Hilda shouted from beyond shocking both Ambrose and Zelda. _"Just get her to the court. I'll come later."_ Hilda left them she made her way to there room opening up her truck. Then, closing it as she whispered a spell again taking out a card with a certificate held inside. Back in court, Webster had asked for private chambers for the examination.

“We request that the examination be held in closed chambers.” Webster demanded.

“Denied!” Blackwood said as he picked up a tool to begin the exam.

_“STOP, STOP!”_ Hilda said as she busted through the doors with papers in her hands as showed Webster he handed them off to Blackwood. 

_“Hilda Spellman, approach us.”_ The jury demanded. Blackwood had fought against the papers saying it was a competition for Sabrina's soul. But Webster fought harder arguing it was one day before her father signed her name into the book of night making the contract to the dark Lord invalid.  _"null and void, QED!”_   Webster said slamming it down. _“This is outrageous!” Blackwood hissed. "Hilda Antoinette Spellman!"_   The jury called. _"A Catholic baptism?!"_   They all spurred out with hate Blackwood surprised at the witch. Hilda could see her sister's skin boiling. The Dark Lord couldn't claim Sabrina's soul not like he had wanted too. But he still wanted tests done. He knew something wasn't right. He could smell it. He peered his eyes over towards Lilith who felt nothing for the man in front of her. He signaled for the warlock and the mortal lawyer to deliver his order. So, the doors below were opened up as fire appeared. _"I see that we have been summoned."_ Webster said as he turned to Blackwood. _"You've forced the Dark Lord's hand."_ Webster said to Sabrina. They went down below. It wasn't until moments later that they've came back up. 

_"The Dark Lord wants a blood test!"_ Father Blackwood exclaimed as he came from above the room. _"A blood test?!"_ The Spellman's all said, in shock. _"What is this lunacy?!"_ Zelda spat nearly leaping out of her seat. _"Yes, Sabrina may very well be your niece. But something is not right. The Dark Lord believes."_ Father Blackwood mentioned as he walked up to Aunt Zelda. _"He wants blood tests from the pack of you!"_ He demanded.  They huffed defeated as the Spellman's slowly made their way downstairs. The Dark Lord wasn't going to let this go without a fight. He knew something was off but he just couldn't place it. He knew something was off when Edward presented Sabrina to him as he was signing her name the first time. If the Dark Lord had suspected that Sabrina was a witch at all. She should have at least had 90% blood with the father's blood type being the more dominant and prominent one. Something wasn't right about this scenario and he knew it. Once again the Spellman's were forcing his hand. Hildegard was in the butt of it all unknowingly. If he spotted any foul play, Hilda would pay the price.

The Spellman's had entered into the room each prepping their arm for blood to be taken. It didn't take long in the witching realm to get blood paternity tests or blood work done unlike it did in the mortals world. However, the process of taking each Spellman's blood had been longer since both Hilda and Zelda were quickly aging due to losing their magic. It barely was five minutes before the test results came back in. The jury reading off the results to everyone. The room automatically silenced itself. 

These were the results from the Spellman family: 

_Zelda Spellman matched with Edward Spellman and Sabrina Spellman: Positive._ The head jury member announced. 

_Edward Spellman matched with Hilda Spellman, Zelda Spellman, and Sabrina Spellman: Positive._ As it gotten closer to Hilda's blood test. Zelda was visibly nervous. She had held in a breath she herself had forgotten she had held in. 

_Hilda Spellman matched with Edward Spellman, and Zelda Spellman: Positive._

_Sabrina Spellman matched with Zelda Spellman and Edward Spellman: Positive._

_Sabrina Spellman matched with Edward Spellman, Zelda Spellman, and Hilda Spellman: Inconclusive._

_"WHAT?!"_ Both Sabrina and Zelda gasped. _"That can't be right. That doesn't make any sense!"_ Zelda retorted snatching her shades off.  _"Control yourself, Zelda Phiona Spellman!"_ The Jury warned. She sat back down shocked eyeing Hilda and Sabrina.  _'How can their blood match be inconclusive?!'_ Zelda wondered. The doors to floorboard had opened up yet again for another meeting. Another 10 minutes had gone by and Father Blackwood and Sabrina's Lawyer were back from negotiating. The audience rose to their feet and promptly sat down when they came to the podium.  _"The Dark Lord has come to a decision."  Blackwood announced._ The Spellman family looked on all too intensively. _"Due to the inconclusiveness of the tests of the last matches between Sabrina Spellman and her family members. The Dark Lord has ordered for another test."_ He said, and just then all of the Spellman family members had slowly begun to stand up until the Blackwood stopped them. 

_"Hildegard Antoinette Spellman and Sabrina Spellman!" Blackwood_ hissed as gasps and whispers where heard from the crowds. _"Only you two are allowed back."_ Sabrina had looked worriedly at her Aunt Hilda as she gave her a re-assuring smile that hopefully everything will be alright. Moments had passed when Sabrina and Hilda had been in the room for over an hour. Zelda had begun to get restless worrying about her sister and niece. When the floorboard had opened up again Father Blackwood had been the first to come out. Hilda following behind and Sabrina following her Aunt's Hilda lead. Webster coming out last. Zelda had straightened up in her seat after dozing off. Usually she's never done that before. But due to her lack of magic and coming of old age. It had taken a toll on her body. As they've made it t _o the stand the Blackwood took out the newest tests results and begun to read._

_"Sabrina Spellman matched with Hilda Spellman:...Positive."_

A sigh of relief had washed over Zelda's facial features. Why had the tests come out inconclusive the first time? None of them knew. But they wouldn't question it. They surely would not dare summon their Dark Lord for answers. In all of this madness, Hilda remained calmed certain that nobody knew of anything else. Meanwhile, Stolas was on the outside watching, listening for Lilith. He flew back to her while she was stuck with the Dark Lord hiding in the shadows.

“Due to conflicts such as baptism, and breeding, the Hellbound court of Greendale decrees that Sabrina Spellman shall maintain her mortal life on the condition that she also attends the Academy of unseen arts and black mass.” Blackwood finished. “Think of it as dual citizenship.” Mr.Webster told her to help her understand her new status better. “Full powers are restored to the Spellman family.” Blackwood hissed.

_“Praise Satan, I’m young again.”_ Zelda leaped up while Hilda felt her tooth.

* * *

_"I see it has worked?"_

Lilith muttered to herself sending Stolas away by guiding her hand towards the window as she watched him fly on the outside of the building continuing to look on. She peered her eyes at the Dark Lord who looked at her hatefully. _Knowingly._ She watched as his fists balled up on the armrests of his chair, hearing him huff. She silently giggled for a quick bit before he banged his fist on the left armrest.

_"Blackwood."_ He called out summoning him as he continued watching Lilith with all the hate and anger in the world. Feeling it boil up in his chest. "Notify the Spellmen's tell them that Hildegard has been excommunicated from this coven until further notice. They should be grateful that's the only punishment I have for her." He growled his eyes never leaving Lilith's body. _"Yes, master."_ He obeyed as the Dark Lord sent him away. _"Come from the shadows Lilith."_ He barked at her putting fear into her body. The Dark Lord being the impatient being that he was forced her out with his magic. She was simply taking too long for his liking. By the time she was out where he wanted her he stalked closely towards her. Huffing so hard that smoke appeared from his nose. That the smell of sulfur grew stronger and that the fire that had been surrounding them grew hotter.

"What did you do my little tramp?" He asked slowly, but threateningly as he put his hands around her throat, choking her as he made her stumble backwards. Yet still keeping a tight grip on her neck. _"Nothing."_ She strangled to get out lying to him.

_"Lies!"_

_"I am the Father of Lies, Lilith. It is written by the false God. Why must you try to fool me?"_

He asked again.

_"Tell me, What. Did. You. Do?"_

Except this time he didn't ask nicely. He demanded an answer as more fear and worries flowed through Lilith's body. She cut her eyes looking towards Stolas for any assistance what so ever. That bastard familiar of hers had gone scared on her and flew away as she clicked her tongue.

* * *

Sabrina had just made the aunties promise _“No more secrets.”_ After Sabrina had won her trial against the Dark Lord. They still looked at solemnly but agreed especially Hildegard.

_“Hilda!”_ Zelda berated. They hadn’t even made it through the front door of their home. “What is the matter with you going to a catholic baptism?!” She raised her voice in number as Sabrina and Ambrose hurried up the steps not wanting to be apart of this screaming match. As the aunties entered the home headed upstairs to their room. “I only went to save Sabrina because I knew Edward was going to try something!” Hilda quietly huffed explaining to her sister. “And I didn’t want the same thing that happened to me happen to HER!” She said, letting it be known. Pointing upstairs towards Sabrina’s room. “You’re so daft, Hildegard are you _NOT OF SOUND MIND_?!” She berated once again striking a chord. Hilda had turned to look towards her taking off her coat and throwing it on the coatrack. Giving her a dirty look.

_“Only a fool would go to a catholic baptism! Be glad they didn’t burn you alive!”_ Zelda threatened causing Hilda to go back into her memories. Hilda lips had quivered as she fought hard to fight back her tears biting her lips. _“Zelda.”_ Hilda huffed hurt that her sister would even suggest a thing. Zelda stared at her baby sister unmoved. _“Or must I take matters into my own hands and send you back to the witches asylum?”_ Her sister had threatened intimidating her. Zelda could do whatever she had liked with the witch. Just not that. Anything but sending her back to that place. _“That’s not fair.”_ Hilda’s voice broke trying to remain strong as she felt her whole body tensing up. Ambrose was in his room listening to music while Sabrina continued to listen through the other side of the door. _“You’re losing yourself sister.”_ Zelda reminded her. _“We don’t want Sabrina to think that something is wrong with one of her aunts now do we?”_ She teased as she strutted towards her ear.

_“I was just trying to protect her.”_ Hilda had tried to stand her ground. “While you, you helped sell her off to the Dark Lord much like our parents did too me.” She so, beautifully reminded Zelda about those two weeks. “Oh, please. Hildegard.” Zelda retorted “Those two weeks were NOTHING! He DID NOTHING! He only helped mentor and guide you!” Zelda had claimed. And then they were back to yelling. Sabrina pressed on. “Is that what they told you?! That I was being mentored?!” Hilda laughed bitterly. “I’m pretty sure mother told you more than that"...hinting otherwise. Hilda had reminded her of just that and that she was right. Their mother had hinted other wise. But Zelda hadn’t caught on at the time. But still she ignored her sister's words trying to get through to her sister that the same thing won't happen to Sabrina. She won't let it happen. Whatever that 'happen' was that Hilda tried very dearly to claim.

“I JUST DIDN'T WANT SABRINA GETTING HURT WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?!”

She screamed her hands balling up in frustration. Even scaring Ambrose who tried his hardest to block out the shouting. _“_ Don’t you DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!” Zelda pushed back. _“_ How am I supposed to know what happened?" She huffed her arms folded standing too close to Hilda. "How am I supposed to know what You and Diana were getting up too and why the Hell were you and Sabrina’s blood _SO DAMN INCONCLUSIVE?!”_ She shrieked into Hilda’s ear making her flinch. Her sister hadn’t known the answer either. But she quickly thought of something knowing Zelda's temperament. “I don’t know maybe our parents did something to me when I was younger before my dark baptism or I don’t know _Heaven_...Maybe they did something to my blood before sent me again to go be his PLAYTHING!”

She revealed as the tears were streaming down her cheeks knowing her sister would probably just take her for a joke or a fool. Zelda laughed at the little tidbit of information while Sabrina gasped in fright. Now she had understood why her Aunt Hilda had been pushing so hard for her to stay with her mortal friends, to stay away from the path of night. It had seemed to Sabrina that her aunt Hilda didn’t want her to sign her name into the book and now it all made sense. Her aunt Hilda had been subtly trying to save her without her aunt Zelda finding out. Zelda laughed, a hearty laugh. It was almost comical to her that the Dark Lord would ever want Hilda as a- _a “plaything.”_ She suggested. “Hilda.” She chuckled. She couldn’t believe her little sister.

“No wonder why mother and father insisted that you go to the asylum.” She crackled _“you really are insane"_ she had mocked her sister for the last time that night. If she had seen the hurt and devastated look her sister gave. She missed it. In all of Hilda’s life she had never laid her hands on another who didn't deserve it until now. Zelda had felt a stinging sensation to her cheek. Her hand immediately went up to the soreness. She looked to Hildegarde. Her sisters eyes were red, dried tear stains and her pointy finger had been prominent shooting towards her. She stepped up to her elder sister whispering deadly into her ear.

“I won’t let you do to her what they did to me!” She hissed. _“_ You’re just like them. You’re no different!” She whispered as she moved her sister out of the way winning that conversation. After the conversation was said and done Sabrina quickly ran back to her room teary eyed with Salem brushing against to comfort her. She couldn't believe that her aunt Zelda could be such a cruel person. A cruel witch at that. A cruel sister. Didn't Zelda always preach about saving and protecting this family? Believing them when times got rough? Didn't her aunt Zelda preach that? But here she was not even showing an ounce of mercy to her baby sister who she so claimed she protected. It made Sabrina angry in spirit losing a bit of respect for her auntie Zee. The blonde teen witch was just baffled at the conversation that was just had. She didn't know if she could trust her auntie Zee like before. The trust had been broken.

* * *

_King James Version: In John Chapter 8:44: Jesus is talking:  
_

_" Ye are of your father the devil, and the lusts of your father ye will do. He was a murderer from the beginning, and abode not in the truth, because there is no truth in him. When he speaketh a lie, he speaketh of his own: for he is a liar, and the father of it."_


	14. Hilda always comes back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's a mixture of the episodes Witch Academy and Dreams in a Witch house. I wanted to add in Exorcism in Greendale. But that was going to be too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exorcism in Greendale will be with the next upcoming chapters. I'm trying to finish this before Part 3 comes out but my school's wifi is like really bad and I had sucky wifi when I was at home as well. I could only do a minimum of things there sooo, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Sorry, I took so long updating. But I'm hoping to finish this tomorrow.

Sabrina had just entered into Doctor Cerberus’s after seeing a movie with three of her closest friends. They sat down at their favorite spot on the bean bag chairs and discussed the movie that they watched. Then, Harvey asked that question. The question he always asked whenever he wanted to hang out with Sabrina. “So, Sabrina what are you doing this weekend?” Her darling boyfriend asked her. She stared at him for a moment she couldn’t believe she was doing this to him. But that was the price of living two different lives. “Oh. I’m going to the honey exposition with my aunt Hilda for the weekend. So, I’ll be gone.” She lied to him. He looked sad. But he believed her and shrugged his shoulders carefully as he gave that shy smile of his. “I’ll miss you.” He told her as he leaned in for a kiss. _“You guys.”_ Theo said before they got into it. Roz looked over towards Theo arching an eyebrow at the two lovebirds. While they were pecking each other on the lips. Roz asked Theo if he could come over for the weekend since her parents were forcing her to be apart of the youth group on Sunday. _“_ Sorry, Roz. I have to watch my uncle. He’s sick...” Theo said, not sure as to how to explain his odd sickness. _“Maybe I could come over and help you watch him.”_ Roz said, pitching the idea to him. It sounded crazy. But Theo agreed watching their friend leave.

Back at home, Sabrina was packing for the Academy of unseen Arts. Ambrose had came to talk to her before going away for the weekend telling her how much fun she’ll have, the many warlocks and witches she’ll meet. Just as quickly as he begun talking about his experience she stopped him. “Ambrose, I’m not there to hookup with hot guys or girls. I’m there to learn how to defeat the dark Lord. How to conjure him, bind him, and vanish him.” She said faithfully. Ambrose shrugged his shoulders as he sipped on his tea smiling. “You’ll still have fun cuz, trust me.” Ambrose said as he walked out of her room. Downstairs, the aunties were talking about Sabrina’s going away before she entered into the kitchen. _“I’ll be fine aunt Hilda I don’t need charms. I can protect myself.”_ She said as she ate her breakfast. “Oh, I know. It’s just that some girls can be so mean. Ya know.” She said tilting her head towards her older sister. “Oh, Hilda do you remember when you came to the academy and how all the students laughed and called you names like ninny because you tried to bring your familiar?” She giggled as she took a smoke of her cigarette. “I remember one in particular.” Hilda said as she rolled her eyes busying herself at the counter. As she listened to Zelda y’all about her days at the academy. How they were filled with debates and such with Edward and other warlocks.   
“Alright well it’s time to go.” Zelda said as she got up to get her coat and keys. “Oh, I can drop her off at the academy.” Hilda perched up. “Have you forgotten your excommunication, Hilda?” Zelda reminded her for the 13th time that day. _“How could I forget when you’re always reminding me?”_ She said under her breath. “You’re not allowed within spitting distance of the academy.” She barked at her younger sister. “Well, I can give my niece a bloody hug can’t I?” Hilda hissed back to her as Sabrina happily hugged her aunt Hilda.   
Once at the academy, it seemed that Sabrina was already met with trouble. 

* * *

  
 _“Pardon me miss, are you Sabrina?”_ A little boy asked who had short black hair. _“I am.”_ She said back to him. “I’m Quentin. We’ve been expecting you. This way miss.” The little boy said as he lead the way into the academy giving her a tour. _“_ Are you a student here?” Sabrina asked Quentin as they stood on the outside of the academy doors before going in. “Yes, I’m here to show you to Father Blackwood’s office.” When Quentin showed her the tour of the academy he stopped at Father Blackwoods office door for the day. “If you need any help I’m only a call way.” Quentin said to her as he walked off. Inside of Blackwood’s office he admitted to having “a bit of unpleasantness” during their first meeting. But he reassured her that everything will be alright. Then, he handed her, her schedule. When she looked over it she wasn’t pleased with it. This he took notice too. “Is there a problem, Miss Spellman?” Blackwood asked as he saw the look on her face. “Yes, I thought I was supposed to be taking classes like conjuring?” Sabrina said only having been given the chance to give one example. “Those classes are for our advanced students.” Blackwood lied to her. _“_ You have to take the general requirements first.” He said smiling with his pen in his hand. _“Ah, first up. Choir.”_ He mocked getting up from his seat showing her to the choir room. When she arrived class was already in session. Lady Blackwood stopped upon hearing the door open. She turned to find her husband with a new student. But not just any student. It was a Spellman. Blackwood introduced the two to each other. He stayed a little to see how the placement would go and low and behold his secret daughter had competition.   
“It looks like you finally have some competition Prudence. _”_ Lady Blackwood said with a bit of spite as she showed Sabrina to where she would be placed. Prudence face growing angrier by the second.

After a heated class period it was finally time for lunch. Nicholas scratch offered to walk her. He wanted to get to know the Spellman. She seemed interesting he thought. It seemed that he already liked her. So, he sat down next to her at lunch to keep her company. They talked. They talked about the classes he was taking and what his assignments were. He also, told her that he was reading her father's journals. _“Edward Spellman was a mastermind. A radical warlock.”_ He said complimenting her father. But just before Sabrina could comment the weird sisters were in front of them. _“Do you mind if we join you?”_ Prudence asked. _“No, not at all.”_ Sabrina smiled unsure of what their intentions were. But as the conversation went on she was right. They were only there to taunt her. To try to scare her into leaving the academy since she didn’t want to take her dark Baptism. But she wouldn’t let the girl’s bully her out of the academy. She was there for one mission and one mission only and that was to beat the dark Lord.

“Don’t show them that you’re afraid miss or they’ll kill you on the spot.” Quentin whispered to her. “Huh? Where am I?” Sabrina said startled. Just then, a heavy door opened up.  
"This is the witches cell.” Prudence said as she walked closer towards Sabrina. "All witches had to go through this to see if they can bare what the 13 witches of Greendale did.” Prudence taunted. "They'll show you terrible things in the dark. Things that will make you go insane." Prudence said truthfully. “Some even went crazy. Let’s see if you’ll make it out alive or go crazy like that Aunt Hilda of yours.” Prudence marked. "But you're a Spellman, a daughter of a High Priest. You're not scared of the dark. You can take it. Unless, of course... you lose your head." Prudence added on. The whole time while Prudence was trying to get underneath her skin, the words left one ear and went out the other. The only thing that came out of Sabrina's mouth was a threat.

 _“Say something about her AGAIN!”_  
Sabrina barked back stepping up dangerously close to the witch in front of her. “Oops. It looks like we made her made.” The girl teased again. “It’s like she’s your mother or something. Don’t want any bad-mouthing going on with her. But she could care less for Zelda.” Prudence said arching an eyebrow. “Shut up, Prudence. They’re both like mothers too me. You know that.” She fought back. Prudence rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t care. We’ll just see if you’re alive in the morning.”  
Prudence finished as she walked away. Her sisters following behind. Just then, fear crept into her. "No, PLEASE!" Sabrina screamed. She heard the weird sisters laughing on the other side. She stood around in the witches' cell. Something spooked her. She gasped turning around screaming for help. Then, there was a beast. Back at home, Salem heard Sabrina's calls and came to her. "It looks like the cell has taken another victim." Prudence mocked. "It's pretty sad actually." Dorcas added on."Oh, it wasn't so bad in the end. He protects and comforts me whenever he can. He's pretty clever." Sabrina said. Then, she called Harvey to tell her about her troubles at the expose. "I hate it here." She told him. "Then, come home." He begged her. "No, I can't. I have to see it through." Sabrina said sighing. _"Really?"_

Harvey thought it was unlike Sabrina to endure something she hated. He didn't realize how intense the expositions were. After the short convo with Harvey, Sabrina heard something slam in the dorms. "Give them back!" Sabrina hissed. "Give what back?" Dorcas said playing dumb. "My cat who was sitting on my pajamas," Sabrina said as she pushed them out of the way. "They're gone?" Prudence asked dumbfoundedly. _"_ Oh, dear." She mocked once again. She looked in her trunk and couldn't find them. "I know you took them," Sabina said shoving, Prudence. _"I know you took them!"_ She shoved her again and this time Prudence fought back behind a crowd of students chanting, "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Right before it could get ugly, Father Blackwood appeared ordering her to his office. When they arrived at their office her aunt Zelda was there arguing with the man. _"_ THEN TEST HER!" Zelda challenged him. Father Blackwood walked up to one of his drawers and pulled something out of it. "What is it?" Sabrina asked confused as she's never seen anything like that before in her life. _"It's an Acheron Configuration if I'm not mistaken."_ Her aunt Zelda told her. "An arcane puzzle," Zelda said pursing her lips. It looked familiar to her to familiar. "A variation on it, yes." Blackwood said as he sat down. "It's a test of mental and actual dexterity." He said completing his thought. It sucked him in as he looked at it. "Solve it, and you can join conjuring class." Blackwood said handing her the configuration. "Or go mad trying." Zelda mocked. "That won't happen with your niece." Blackwood added on. "Only the weak-willed fall prey to the Acheron's fascinations," Blackwood explained to them. "Quite right," Zelda commented. "Sabrina will prove herself her father's daughter." The redhead said turning her head towards her niece. "I forgotten how fiercely maternal you can be, Zelda. There's a personal matter I would like to discuss with you in private if your niece will excuse me." Blackwood said complimenting her. "Of course she will." Zelda said rushing her niece out of the room. "And Sabrina..." Her auntie Zee paused. "Behave." She hissed. "I will, Aunt Zelda. Even though I'm still missing my pajamas." Sabrina said tilting her head on her way out.

Just as she walked out of his office to the outside, Nick was waiting for her. _"Hi, there."_ She smiled walking up to him. _"I heard you got into a fight with Prudence. I'll talk to her."_ He offered. _"Please, don't that will only make her hate me more,"_ Sabrina begged. _"So, did you guys date?"_ Sabrina asked. _"Yeah, sure did,"_ Nick told her. _"...with all three of them. But I wasn't sure what was real or not. Mind control."_ He added on before she could ask any more questions. He noticed the configuration in her hand and laughed when she told him about the deal with Blackwood. _"That design was your father's thesis. He designed and built it. Blackwood has been trying to solve this damn thing for 20 years."_ Nick giggled as he took it from her hands. _"I tried for three but I gave up."_ He admitted. He told her more about the configuration and how addictive it can be. _"Due respect, Sabrina you're never gonna be able to do it."_ Nick said trying not to sound like a jerk. _"If my father made it, then he probably wrote about it in his journals, right?"_ Sabrina asked. _"Nothing explicit, nothing I've come across."_ Nick said smirking his lips. _"Yes, but you're not a Spellman,"_ Sabrina said knowing that her father probably added in some clues that only the Spellmen knew about. She asked to snuck into the library to retrieve her father's journals. Then, when Nick rejected she planted a small guilt trip. Back home while Ambrose was working in the Mortuary, he had a phone call from Luke asking him on a date. He then went to his aunt Hilda for help. _"Dinner with the high priest is a great honor one you'll never again enjoy."_ Zelda taunted her _. "You two will have to fend for yourselves tonight I'm afraid,"_ Zelda smirked walking away. Hilda deeply inhaled, _"We'll need candles, the address of the coffee shop, and a map."_ Hilda said in one breath as soon as her sister walked away. _"We do it in the embalming room,"_ Hilda said as she walked away with Ambrose. 

In the academy, Prudence came into Father Blackwood's office. "This creature was spying on us in the girl's bathroom it's clearly someone's familiar," Prudence told him. "Yes, leave it with me and I'll see to it what shall be done." Blackwood finished as he went back to work watching Prudence leave. "Shall I kill the raven?" Blackwood threatened. "Or will you take it and yourself away?" Blackwood said knowing who's familiar it was. Just then, Lilith appeared from the shadows with one finger on her chest. "Stolas doesn't like being caged." Lilith said in her low eerie voice that Blackwood hated. "Then keep him out of my academy." He threatened her again. "The Dark Lord asked me to watch over Sabrina. Where she goes I follow." Lilith reminded him. "Not this weekend. The academy is my purview." Faustus demanded. "Why don't you shift your focus?" He said. "I don't need you to tell me my business." Lilith hissed at him both hands spread out on his desk. "I'm merely pointing out that with Sabrina away her chums will be vulnerable." Faustus hinted. "Her aunties too." Blackwood added. "And that you might have some fun, Ms.Wardwell." He mentioned knowing how she loved to dig her fingers into people's lives. She eyed him after his last word.

 _I_ n the embalming room, Ambrose and Hilda was setting up for his date. It was risky, but Ambrose needed to do something besides staying stuck in the house all day long. Ambrose tried to bargain with his auntie about the time. But it was settled twenty minutes was all he could get. He recited the spell falling asleep. "Ambrose Hilda called to him right before she was getting started the doorbell rung. "There's a catalog you can look through. I'll just be gone in 10 minutes." Hilda yelled out to her. "Oh, Hilda," Lilith mentioned under her breathtaking off her shades while creeping up the stairs. While Ambrose was on his date, Hilda was getting restless knowing that one he isn't supposed to leave the realms and two a customer was left unsupervised in their house. Upstairs, Lilith walked through all of the rooms collecting hair from brushes, Jewelry, clothes, anything that could help her spy on them more. She went to the mirror and placed a spell around it sealing it with a kiss. Back at the academy, "You guys please we have no reason to hate each other." Sabrina begged. "Wrong, we have plenty of reasons to hate you. Your father betrayed his own kind to marry a mortal." Prudence told her as she snatched the covers off of Sabrina's bed. "You'll betray us the first chance you get. If you survive the harrowing." Prudence finished. They taunted her saying it'll be 20 instead of three harrowing her if she screamed. As soon as Zelda came back home from her date she saw a strange woman in her home. "You are?" She asked ignoring everything else she just asked. "Ms.Wardwell, I've been looking for the powder room and that lovely little English woman just left." She lied to her.

Zelda knew something was off. She sensed she was a witch which didn't make matters any better. After she had it out with her she stormed into the embalming room knocking all of the candles over scolding her sister and her nephew over such idiocy. "There's no hope in hell for that half-breed." Prudence promised her. "Now, get moving." She barked. They took her outside to the hanging tree. They taunted her about dying by hanging. "Any last words, Spellman?" She asked. "Yes, those 13 witches wouldn't have imagined a place like the academy where witches would be safe." Sabrina said trying to get through to them. "They would never believe that the women inside would turn on each other like this which is why the academy tradition of harrowing ends tonight, Prudence." Sabrina promised her. "It's three against one," Prudence told her not knowing what was going to happen next. "You're going to die half-breed." She teased. "So, give the Dark Lord our best, won't you?" Prudence prayed. She tried hanging the rope around Sabrina's neck. When she did she heard them, "As Light as a feather, stiff as a board." The ghost children who died there was chanting. Then, ropes were hung around the weird sisters neck. "Like I said, harrowing of any kind will no longer be tolerated," Sabrina said. "Understood?" She threatened them tilting her head. They still didn't answer her. The ropes went even further up. "Understood?" Sabrina asked again wanting her answer as she watched the weird sisters choke as the ghost children stood around them. She turned to Quentin and smiled knowing that they've had enough. They dropped to the ground still choking on their own spit. Sabrina grabbed Prudence hand to help her up _._ "If you say another thing about my mother, father, or auntie Hilda to anyone ever again... _I'll choke you to death on your own blood."_ Right then, Prudence knew that the young witch standing before her meant every word of it.

Sabrina closely watched Prudence for a while. She swore she saw her eyes change colors and a flash of smoke come through like none before. But she hadn't said anything. She stayed quiet not wanting to have the others know she was afraid of the younger witch. The next day, Sabrina was leaving to go home. By Satan, she was glad. She ran into Nick in the hallway. The young warlock came up to her surprising her with her father's journals that he snuck out of the library. In other matters, Prudence had been called to Father Blackwood's office. "You asked to see me Father?'" She said nervously knowing she failed at her mission last night. "I did, Prudence." He bit his lip. "Three students and one of her. A hedge witch without formal schooling, a half-breed. Yet she bested you." He hissed upset at her failure as she sat down in front of him.  He slammed his fist down on the table. "SHE HUMILIATED YOU JUST LIKE THAT BITCH OF A WITCH HILD DONE TO ME!" He screamed as he showed her what Hilda did to him on the side of his face. The acide burn was still as horrible all those years ago. Her eyes watered. She blanked them trying to hold back the tears. She's never seen him so angry at her. "There's no excuse, Father." She managed to get out. "It will not happen again." She promised. "I hope not." He hissed whispering the spell that covered up the burn. "The Dark Lord wants Sabrina educated at the academy. So be it. But he gave no indication that she shouldn't suffer while she's here." He hinted to her.

Back at Wardwell's cottage, Lilith was preparing to spy on the Spellman's. She licked her finger swiping it around in the circle on the mirror. Blowing air. She saw her in her room. _"Ugh" She let out. "That's about all I care to see of that business."_ Harvey asked about the expose again. He asked if he could come but lied and said, she had homework looking at the configuration. She turned the pages in her father's journals noticing something. It was a drawing of her mother with a code but as she folded it, it turned into her aunt Hilda created by the folded edges and on the other side of the page was a new code. She grabbed the configuration combining both of the codes together. She turned the page again running her hands over the drawing of her mother smiling at it and then doing the same to her aunt Hilda's drawing. She sat on the edge of her bed unlocking every angle. It opened automatically red smoke coming out of it. The lights flickered on and off.  Then, the doors opened she heard a growl from afar.

* * *

In her aunties room, Hilda was snorting, waging her feet. "Would the love of Lucifer Hilda would you please calm down?" Zelda hissed at her sister's annoyance. "I'm sorry, but it's such a good read." Hilda told her still snorting. "In light of your ex-communication the only thing you should be reading is our Dark Lord's Satanic Bible." Zelda finished holding the bible up. Hilda slowly rolled her eyes. "It's nice to have Sabrina back home isn't it?" Hilda whispered. " I missed her terribly." Hilda admitted. "If Sabrina's three-day absence so affected you, perhaps your life could do some more purpose." Zelda said not realizing it stung a bit. "Actually, now that you mention it, I have been thinking about applying for a job at the bookstore in town." Hilda told her smiling hoping that her sister would be supportive of her. "Dr. Cerberus's bookstore." Hilda said not realizing she crinkled her nose when she said it. But Zelda saw it and took note of it. "You mean that hovel run by that lunatic trash-peddler who dresses up like a vampire?" Zelda finished. Which gave Hilda the indication that her sister was not going to be supportive about her new beginnings. "Yeah." She mumbled suddenly afraid to go on about it. "And what about your duties here, at the mortuary?" Zelda barked not wanting her sister to leave her. Secretly, the redhead enjoyed having her sister home but she would never tell her that for Hilda wouldn't know how to respond. "For Satan's sake, Zelda, must you be negative about every idea I have?" Hilda gritted through her teeth. Zelda eyed her shocked at her sister's no sense of attitude. "Honestly! Sometimes, it just makes me want to--" Before Hilda could finish she was interrupted by their nieces screaming. "SABRINA!" Zelda yelled watching their niece burst through their room. "Wh-what's the matter, what is all the fuss about?" Hilda said as she struggled to get off of her bed while falling to the sides of it. Zelda quickly trying to catch her fall.

"When I solved the puzzle, the Acheron Configuration, it set a demon free, and now it's loose." Sabrina rushed to say alerting the aunties. "What kind of demon?" Zelda asked quickly thinking of ways to get rid of one. "I don't know, a demon-demon. A scary demon." Sabrina panicked. "Calm down, if the entity came out of the acheron configuration it can be put back in." Zelda said as she looked to her left watching her clumsy sister falling over to put on her slippers. "Where is it the puzzle box?" Zelda asked. "I-I must've left it in my room." Sabrina whispered. "Spellmans!" The demon called to them with loud banging. "Oh, well isn't this perfect?" Zelda whispered sarcastically. "Follow me, quickly!" Zelda said as she opened up another secret down in their room. In the antic, Ambrose heard footsteps. "Sabrina, the devil is going on." Ambrose questioned his cousin. "Not the devil, Ambrose, a demon!" Sabrina whispered just loud enough so that they could hear. "In the house! What do you mean "a demon?!" Ambrose panicked. "What kind of demon?" He asked. "Whatever demon it is we have protocols in place." Zelda said. "We do?" Hilda asked a bit dumbfounded. "We seal the house to contain the entity, to prevent it from escaping into the world, where it would cause rampant, wanton chaos." Zelda finished. "Oh, right. That's right." Hilda agreed. "Okay, let's do this."Ambrose finished as they held hands reciting the spell to entrap the demon. Just then, the demon appeared on the steps. "Spellmans!" The demon hissed. "You're his family aren't you?" It questioned. "My captors kin!" It hissed again this time coming close to them. "You smell like Spellman." Zelda taunted the demon with being in another prison. Their house. "What do you want?" Ambrose asked. "First, revenge on the family of Edward Spellman." The demon hissed. "Did you have to ask, love?" Hilda quietly scolded him..."and then, freedom." The demon said with flavor. "So, I may fill the world with my sublime nightmares."  "I don't understand nightmares?" Sabrina asked as Hilda protected her.

"Zelda, if it puts us to sleep, we're at its mercy," Hilda said stating the obvious as she hurried to grab a tin jar. "Aunt Zelda, whatever you're about to do, do it fast." Sabrina begged. They watched her saying the spell but right before she finished the demon flew to her. "But I know you, Spellman." She said taunting both Hilda and Sabrina. "It's been quite sometime since, I've last seen you." The sleep demon hissed as she tried to touch Hilda. But she backed away just in time for Zelda to finish saying the spell as the demon screamed in terror. Zelda closed the lid on the jar. "And that's how you trap a demon." She said turning to her family. "A nice pot of calming tea might help soothe all our nerves." Hilda said trying to ease the tension. "My nerves are perfectly fine, sister. Which is more than I can say for you lot." Zelda finished while she turned her head to her niece. "Running around like headless chickens." Zelda said sipping her tea while Sabrina spoke about Blackwood having to let her take conjuring class. "And I hope you learned a valuable lesson, I hope." Zelda asked. "Never open a magic box if you don't know what's inside it." She said finishing it for her. Sabrina didn't understand why her father would even trap a demon inside of it. "Uh..Your father suffered from terrible insomnia." Hilda told her remembering that awful night of when she was under him. She knew all too well what it was like. "He always said it was a sleep demon tormenting him." Hilda said shaking the other thought from her mind. "All those years, I assumed he was speaking metaphorically, but clearly not." Zelda added on biting her lip remembering that same night too not being able to do anything about it.

_Ambrose chimed in sensing the tension between the two sisters. "My mom was the key." Sabrina piped up as she also felt the tension. "And aunt Hilda as well." Sabrina smiled. "Hmm?" Hilda said a tad bit shocked. "A sketch of her and you in one of Dad's journals gave me the clue to unlock it." Sabrina said smiling. "Witches couldn't solve it, but a half-witch could." Hilda added as she placed her tea on the table. "Oh--Oh, that's marvelous, isn't it Zelds?" Thinking it was a tad bit great that her niece finally solved something no one could not. "Yes, it's divine that Sabrina's duality almost got us killed." The redhead said sarcastically still wanting to know just why Hilda had been a key and not her? "Right." Hilda sighed. "Let's finish our tea and call it a night, shall we?" Hilda finished pursing her lips. "Have a little foxglove to help us sleep." Hilda mentioned._

Upstairs, Hilda tucked Sabrina back into bed. "Snug as a bug in a rug." Hilda hummed happily. "Auntie Hilda, what would have happened if we hadn't re-trapped the demon?" Sabrina asked. "I mean, we...wouldn't even be aware of this, but...I imagine she would've lulled us to sleep, separated us so that our dreams don't cross over, and then plagued us woth horrific nightmares." Hilda explained to her. "Why?" Sabrina asked still not understanding. "So, she could torture us until one of us broke ranks to unseal the house and set her free." Hilda expanded. "But I don't want you to think of such sinister things before bed." Hilda smiled. "Goodnight, my darling."  Then, a claw appeared on her hand. "Dream of sweet kisses." The demon said.

"BatiBat is that you?" Lilith called out to the demon. "Who?" The sleep demon asked as she heard someone calling her from behind a mirror. "You know me. Look closer." Lilith told her.  "Mother of demons." She answered. "That's right." Lilith hissed quietly. "You abandoned, me mother." The demon so, accused scolding her. "Do not harm a hair on that child's hair. Do not touch Hilda for they are mine to protect." Lilith threatened. "The spawn of Spellman have sealed me in this house." BatiBat told her. "No one in or out, not even you!" The demon reminded her telling her of her plans to destroy the spellman's. "And then, Demon mother. I will slaughter them one...by...one." She threatened. Lilith pursed her lips. "I'm warning you. DO NOT TOUCH THEM!" She threatened. Then, she heard Salem. "A familiar. Can't have that on the loose." The demon hissed pulling out a knife. It called to Salem as he ran away. "BatiBat." Lilith called to her again. "The Dark Lord forbids it. "I FORBID IT!" She screamed! The demon cracked the mirror going after Salem.

In Sabrina's dreams, there were the weird sisters taunting her about running for Prom queen. Nick was there too telling her about how beautiful she was as he was captain of the football team. She turned her head hearing Harvey call to her. He asked if he could talk to her in private. At first, she thought he was breaking up with her. But that wasn't so. He got down on one knee surprising her. "Sabrina Spellman, would you marry me?" He finally asked her. She ran home to tell her family. Her aunt Zelda. Of course, her auntie Zee wasn't supportive telling that her parents were "D-E-A-D. Dead." Her aunt Hilda, However, thought it was a wonderful proposal. Zelda liked Nicholas scratch. Hilda asked all the important questions. If she loved him as much as her father loved her mother. Zelda looked at her as if she was going to be sick. "I think I do," Sabrina told them. Hilda giggled with joy. "Well, if that's the case then you must be honest with him," Hilda told her. "Marry him, at your peril niece." Her aunt Zelda warned stating that her duality will only bring her pain and suffering. She ran to him in her mother's wedding dress telling him that she needed to tell him something. Then, she told him. "Harvey, I'm a witch." He blanked. He had a strange sense of deja-vu. She was worried she shouldn't have told him. But he reassured her that he loved anyhow telling her that he would make her the happiest woman and witch of all time. Then, Nick came through the door trying to convince her to leave with him. Then, her father came to hand her the bouquet. Surprisingly, enough Father Blackwood was commencing the wedding. Then, it happened. Thunder happened and Harvey and his family of witch hunters attacked her. Harvey was choking her while her two aunties sat and watched in their seats while she was put in a pointy coffin. Blood oozing out of her. BatiBat appeared taunting her asking her for the spell that unseal the house.

It switched to Ambrose dream, There was aunt Hilda telling him he was stabbed to death explaining to him what seemed so much like...his own life. She took him into the embalming room unzipping the body bag. "He's handsome don't you reckon?" She asked. Something was off with this scenario his auntie Hilda hasn't realized that the body was his. Then, the song started to play again. 'Dream a little dream of me....' "At last, Ambrose I knew him well." He said cutting his chest open taking out his organs while cracking his bones."Ashes to ashes, dust to-" Ambrose whatever are you doing?" Aunt Hilda asked interrupting him as she stood in the doorframe. "Now that you've done it, how does it taste, your heart?" She asked as she watched her nephew eat out his own heart. "Bitter." Ambrose answered her. "Don't know why I asked the high Priest is coming to see you so clean yourself up and get upstairs, chop-chop." Hilda told him as she turned to walk up the steps. He ran through the halls bumming into Ms.Wardwell. He paused for a moment confused. "Can I help you, Madam?" He asked. "Uh, I'm looking for someone."

Lilith said as she was in a rush. "Not you." She said looking at his open chest and walking away. "Are you lost then?" He said stopping her once more. "Yeah, I believe I'm in the wrong nightmare." She admitted. He looked at her and shrugged walking away having no idea on how to help her. He finally met with Blackwood. He was setting him free. The hex was finally being broken. Prudence handed him a suitcase with new clothes. Just as he was walking out the door his auntie Hilda came up to him. "Love you." She said to him as she smiled watching him go to the door. "Love you, too." He said back but right before he touched the doorknob. BatiBat jumped out at him, stabbing him, slicing his throat. Then, the dream started again. "AUNTIE!" Ambrose cried out for his auntie Hilda to come back. "Auntie, wait. Don't, don't leave me!" He begged her. "Too late she's gone!" BatiBat chuckled asking for the spell that unseal the house. "Who will break first?" Batibat questioned. "You..." She said looking over to Ambrose. "Or the bubbly one?" She questioned as she spied on Hilda baking downstairs. The phone ranged on the other end of the line it was Principal Hawthrone. He wanted to meet with her. He admitted to her that he lied to get her there. He complimented her on her parenting skills with Sabrina. He came around the table..."Indeed. Well-rounded, much like her aunt Hilda." He whispered as he rubbed her hand which made her hot. Just before he could go any further, Ms.Wardwell burst through his doors asking for Sabrina. "Have either of you..." She slid off eyeing the two. "Have either of you seen her?" Lilith tried to say shocked at the scene. "As you can see, uh, Ms.Wardwell, we are in the middle of a tete-a-tete, so..."He said tilting his head to signal her out of the room. But not before she saw him kiss her on the forehead. "Well, I'll let you get back to it then." She said eyeing them even harder, closing the door behind her. "You were saying, Mr.Hawthrone?" Hilda asked. "Please call me, George." He said kneeling in front of her. "And you...please, please." He said gently rubbing both of her hands while kissing them. "Please, will you allow me to cook for you this evening?" He begged her. Hilda was shocked. "Cook?" For..me?" "No one's ever cooked for me before," Hilda said as she lost her breath in awe.

As soon as she got home she started to get ready picking out clothes. "Does he know you're a virgin?" Zelda taunted her. "What do you think of this one?" Hilda asked turning around to show her the dress. "Vile." She said. "If you have nothing nice to say...Please, please stay out of the way tonight." Hilda begged her older sister who was always so, cruel to her. "First floor, off-limits." She huffed. "You do realize, you're going to have to put out." Zelda said as she hit yet again another chord. "That's the only way he'll ever hold his interest." She said making matters worse for her. "Please...Just help me pick it out because I want to look my best." Hilda panicked. "You know what they say: You can't polish a turd." Zelda teased. Which made Hilda lose her temper. "Devil's Hooves, Zelda, be SUPPORTIVE FOR ONCE!" Hilda gritted through her teeth. "Don't you take that tone with me." Zelda threatend her. Then, she cracked. "You never want me to be happy, do you?" She nearly cried. "I'm sick of it to do death of being the put upon one. I'm sick of being treated like dirt by my own flesh and blood." Hilda said telling her how she really felt. "I'm sick of being the afterthought, the joke. I'm sick of being USED!" She broke down in tears. "You'll never be happy, Hilda." Zelda said as she walked up to her tears running down Hilda's eyes. "Because...who could love you?" Zelda finished twisting that knife in even further. Then, she snapped something broke inside of Hilda slapping her sister so hard that when she came back up her mouth was sewin shut. When George arrived they talked. They talked about family, about siblings while getting drunk. Just before she was going up the stairs she told him of how she went to "Queen victoria's coronation. I woke--up on the banks of the Thames. Naked." He walked her up the steps putting her to sleep. But then, it started again. But this time it was different. She was awake but had a terrible hangover. He was talking to her about his brother, wanting to find love. She looked as if she was going to be sick. He lifted his shirt showing her his brother...Who was horribly embedded on his stomach. She tried to run. But she was stuck to her sister Zelda. Then, BatiBat appeared. "Tell me the spell that unlocks this house and I'll separate you from your darker half." She tried to say.

It turned to Zelda's dream. She was reading to the children of the night. Just then, the weird sisters appeared knocking on thin air. "We bring you news from the Nine Circles." They said simultaneously. "Our Dark Lord has chosen your house for a special honor." Prudence said. "Once, a yar he assumes the shape of man to visit his most devout disciples, and break bread with them." Prudence and Agatha said together while Dorcas smiled. "This year, Our Dark Lord has chosen you and your sister for that distinction." The weird sisters told her. "He will honor you with his presence at dinner...Tonight." They finished as they left she called for her sister. "The dark Lord is dining with us tonight. Can you imagine?" She said excitedly. "Oh, I'll lay on my vegetable pie then. That's always a winner." Hilda said as she went to turn into the kitchen. "Vegetable pie." Zelda scoffed at her sister for making such an atrocious meal. "Not for the Dark Lord, sister." She said scolding her. They argued over the meal because of being let known on such short time. Then, Zelda looked at the plumpest boy in the group. "No, need to go to the store, Hilda. There's a choice morsel close at hand." She whispered kneeling in front of the boy as Hilda watched on. "Isn't that right Fergus?" She said smiling at him. Hours later, the meal was prepared. Then, the doorbell rung.

The Dark Lord appeared before them stepping up to their table. "What have you prepared for me daughter Hilda?" He asked staring at her coldly. While Zelda looked on nervously. "It's vegetable pie, Dark Lord." Hilda told him calmly. "Does it contains onions?" He asked her. "No, Dark Lord. I know you don't like onions." Hilda giggled. He nodded asking the same question to Zelda. she told him that it was his favorite. "Is this a Christian child ora Child of Night you've cooked?" He questioned. She started off with an excuse. "It was the plumpest child I could find dark Lord." She said nervously. "But...he...he was a Child of Night." Zelda admitted still trying to smile. He scolded her lecturing her on their depleting numbers within their coven. "I will only eat one dish tonight." He said looking over to her younger sister. "Hilda's vegetable pie." He said stinging her as she led Hilda away. "Let me serve, you Dark Lord." She heard her sister saying. "And waht a vivacious servant you are." He complimented her which made the redhead's blood boil. She was shaking as she carried her dish away listening and watching her sister dine with the Dark Lord He was showering her with compliments one that Zelda knew Hilda would never accept. "You're a succulent cook." He mentioned. Zelda's head was spinning. "You are very, very naughty, Dark Lord." Hilda giggled again. "Tell me, Hilda would you indulge me...in a dance?"

He asked while Zelda was in the back crashing to her knees. She dropped her dish covering her ears. Sobbing. She looked out of their barred window watching him leave. Hearing her sister cheerfully say "Goodbye, Dark Lord."  Hilda turned to shut the door and happily ran into the kitchen. Behind her was her Zelda slammed her across her head with a shovel. "You didn't even want to join the Church of Night." Zelda cried. "You HATED HIM, HATED OUR PARENTS!" Zelda snapped. "You never even loved him!" She started to cry wondering why her sister got all the attention that she wanted from the Dark Lord. When she put her sister's body in the Cain pit. She came back in washing her hands. "That was a speedy resurrection sister." Zelda said hearing the door creek open thinking it was her. "Where is Hilda?" Her heart froze. It wasn't her. It was the Dark Lord. He had come back for her himself. "Am I my sister's keeper?" Zelda the question. "I-I don't know where she is?" She lied to him. "Don't lie to me. I am the Father of Lies. You killed her." He said angrily. "Isn't that so?" He said exposing her. She apologized. "You don't understand this is a game we play, Punch and Judy." Zelda tried to tell him. "Hilda always comes back. You'll see. Hilda always comes back." Zelda laughed knowing that her sister will. "Not this time." The Dark Lord told her. "This time, she is gone from your life." He promised her. The redhead's face cracked into sobs. "Forever." He finished. "No, not this time this time she stays with me." The Dark Lord threatened. She looked over to her sister's dead and bloodied body. She cried out in agony. "NOOOO!" Her baby sister had gone. She looked to the heavens as if the false God could help her. BatiBat appeared to her causing her agony.

Ms.Wardwell came to Sabrina's rescue her told her to run out on her own, warning her not to fall asleep. She only had one chance to escape her. When Lilith finished her meditation she took the voodoo doll poking her with the needle. Sabrina woke up screaming. When BatiBat heard her scream she ran to her room seeing that she was gone. Looking for her. Sabrina ran to Ambrose's room trying to wake him up. She couldn't she tried to remove the metronome. It stung her. So, she turned to get one of his books to try to break the spell. But Salem came telling her to run after she prepared herself she went to look for Batibat reciting the spell. She cut Sabrina with the same knife she had to kill Salem with but instead, it missed and cut her hand causing Sabrina to drop the spellbook which fell on the configuration. She ran to Aunt Zelda trying to wake her up. But she wouldn't budge. Salem followed her. Then, it hit her. Sabrina turned to Salem telling him about plans to have a Lucid dream to warn her aunties. Salem asked her where was she going to hide? "It's risky, but it's in plain sight. I'll need your help." She told him. The fake Sabrina ran trapping Batibat into a maze in the house. She ran into her aunt Zelda's dream. She saw her aunt sitting on the floor wailing to herself. "Sabrina, I was always so cruel to her and now she's gone." Zelda cried. _"Who's gone?"_ Sabrina asked looking at her distraught aunt. _"I killed her."_ Zelda wept as she turned her head to glare at her baby sister's dead body. _"And now, she's never coming back."_ Zelda said weeping harder than before. "Auntie Zee, you're trapped in nightmare. None of this is real" Sabrina called out to her inconsolable aunt. "Hilda is alive and sleeping next to you, I promise." Sabrina panicked explaining to her that the sleep demon was the one who put her in this nightmare.

"My only sister." Zelda cried tears running down her face. "I always treated her like hell rot!" Zelda cried out. I never believed her when she needed my help. I always let the worse happen to her". Zelda cried pouring out her heart. "Our brother was a BASTARD!" Zelda panicked crawling over to her sister. Sabrina knew she had no way of getting through to her auntie Zee. So, she ran thinking about her aunt Hilda. "Aunt Hilda! What has she done to you?" Sabrina panicked seeing her auntie Hilda stuck to a mouth sewn, Zelda. "Sabrina, you have to cut me free." Hilda panicked. Sabrina explained the same thing she did to her auntie Zee. She rushed through her sentence the only thing aunt Hilda heard was "I only have 30 seconds to stop her it's a sleep demon!" Sabrina panicked again. "She's the embodiment of nightmares, isn't she, Batibat?" Hilda explained. "You have to be clever, you have to trap her," Hilda told her panting as she tried to break free from her sister Zelda. "Can you tell me how to trap her?" Sabrina asked panicking knowing that she was running out of time. "What is a nightmare but a dream gone sour?" Hilda said in a riddle. "You have to trap a nightmare the same way you trap a dream." Hilda panted. "Ohh, my familiars can help." Hilda grunted as she tried to set herself free. Sabrina gasped kissing her on her cheek running away.

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!" Hilda called out her help. She ran back downstairs to the embalming room telling Ambrose of her plan. Then, it happened. Batibat found her or thought she had. But it was Salem with a glamour. Ambrose called out to Batibat telling her that she'll tell him the spell. But then, he was talking in circles, saying the hoky poky. "Silly, demon. I'm distracting you while my cousin escapes." Ambrose laughed at her. The Batibat snapped out of his dream to find her. They finally met up with each other. "Sabrina...Oh, child. This game has come to an end." Batibat told her. "You think those spiders could save you?" Batibat questioned. "Not even the Dark Lord can save you." She taunted her. She remembered the spell aunt Zelda recited spider webs coming from the side of the walls. "Dream catchers don't catch dreams Batibat they capture nightmares." Sabrina told her."Sometimes the oldest simplest magic works best." Sabrina trapped her.

In all the rooms, the metronomes went off. "I just had the most vivid dream," Hilda said to her sister. "So, did I." Zelda agreed. Then, it hit them. "Sabrina!" They panicked getting out of bed. When they went to go check on their niece she was already in the kitchen with Ambrose having calming tea. Hilda saw the cut on her hand fixing it for her. "How does it feel now?" Her auntie asked. "Better, aunt Hilda." She smiled. Then, there was an awkward silence. "I-um." aunt Zelda started to say as she slowly turned her head towards her niece. "I um, I owe you an apology, Sabrina." She said somehow stumbling over her words. "When you came to me, in my dream, I was...lily-livered." Zelda admitted while aunt Hilda looked on shocked. "Hysterical. Cowardly." Zelda added on she always hated to be those things. "I spoke ill of your father." Zelda saida as she hoped Sabrina had forgotten what she told her about Edward. "Only in the dream, Aunt Zelda." Sabrina said while she watched her auntie Zee slowly shake her head. 'Not so.' Zelda said to herself. "Only in that terrible dream." Sabrina said trying to reassure her. "So..you walked through all of our dreams then?" Hilda asked realizing what had happened. Sabrina lied to them saying she "barely remembered it. It was all so, fuzzy."  Hilda sighed still feeling a bit nervous about the whole thing. "Fuzzy." She quietly huffed as they all went to bed.


	15. Feast of Feasts in a Witches Excorism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different from the episodes itself that I have incorporated.  
> In this Chapter, it's "An exorcism in Greendale" and The Feast of Feasts and the Burial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all.  
> So, I lied the Greendale 13 isn't going to be in this chapter. But it will be in the next chapter. I also, didn't put the part in there where Lady Blackwood is rushed to the Mortuary because I didn't know how to squeeze that in initially for some reason.  
> Warning: There's a bit of mention of sexual assault. It's nothing explicit. Dezmelda just touches on it.  
> Also, Sabrina's...Birth rite is talked about in her alot for the first half from one of the demons. It's not talked about a lot. But it's mentioned. When the demon talks about it, it's kind of like a flashback. Just to be clear on that if y'all had any questions. If y'all see any mistakes forgive me. I'm a go back over this and edit it to make it better. I'm trying to upload it before Part 3 comes out and before my internet connection acts up again.  
> Other things: I have had all of these chapters pre-written way before Part 3 was even given to us for the release date. But like I've mentioned before things got busy and then, I went on break and I didn't have good internet connection to upload it after I had written it...So, yeah.  
> I don't know if I will finish this before Part 3 comes out. But I hope y'all enjoy this one.

Sabrina stormed to Ms.Wardwell’s house. She wondered how in Heaven did she know she was at the mercy of Batibat. She charged into her small cottage confronting her. Sabrina threatened to go to the High priest if she didn’t answer to her. Lilith quickly, stopped her not wanting Blackwood to think he had won. He hadn’t. “Sabrina please!” Wardwell begged as she stopped the girl from leaving. “It was your father. Edward had asked me to look after you.” Wardwell lied. She then, went onto explain to Sabrina a fabricated story about how she was excommunicated from her own coven. “The Church of Shadows.” She mentioned and how she later ran into Edward and he took her under his wing, mentoring her. Sabrina seemed to have bought the lie. “What do you know about my father?” Sabrina asked as she turned back around to face Wardwell. “I-“ Lilith started to lie. “My aunties always tell me that he was rather strict. My aunt Hilda doesn’t like talking about him that much.” Sabrina said to her. “Was he abusive?” The blonde witch questioned her. “I was his acolyte. His student then.” Wardwell told her. _“Sit. Please.”_

Ms.Wardwell asked her as she continued to talk to Sabrina about her father. _“Edward charged me with keeping an eye on you.”_ It wasn’t a complete lie but it wasn’t a full truth either. She went onto try to make a believable story for her. Right when she was still talking, Sabrina stopped her. “Consider your obligation to the Spellman family done, Ms.Wardwell.” Sabrina said hurt that her favorite teacher had been just like her father lying to her and manipulating her. She made her way home stopping outside to talk to her cousin Ambrose adding her onto the list of liars and betrayers in her life. But Ambrose seemed to have given her a bit of credit for saving them which she did sort of it because if it wasn’t for her they still would have been stuck in that nightmare.   
In Harvey’s room, he had just been drawing listening to music. But then, he heard a screeching sound. It was Theo’s uncle. Somehow the sick man had gotten into his room. But it was an odd feeling. His back was turned. He spoke away from him. Until, he turned his face all away around which was bloodied. Theo’s uncle was taunting him and he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Hilda met with Dr.Cerberus for the job interview. She needed something to do besides staying in the house all the time. “ _I get on with most everyone. What I lack in enthusiasm, I bake.”_ She smiled. _“Oh, I must say, I am a big fan of yours Dr.Cerberus.”_ She smiled. They talked about his pass career for a bit. He felt something tingle inside of him. She did too. “Uh, how do you feel about wearing a costume to work?” Cerberus asked her. She smiled, nodding her feeling butterflies. Something she hasn’t felt in a long time. Meanwhile Zelda was handling business matters with Father Blackwood and Lady Blackwood. He kept asking questions about how the baby was doing. She couldn’t work with the man breathing down the neck so, she sent him out the room. Later when everyone was home, they were in the kitchen. Just when Sabrina arrived back home, Hilda had been squeezing lemons. She looked on asking her aunties what was this about. Hilda telling her _“This was supposed to be a demon party but your aunt Zelda over there can’t seem to read in cursive.”_ Hilda smirked as Zelda done the same. _“Maybe next time, it should be clearer.”_ Zelda said taking a smoke. They went on talking about mundane tasks until Sabrina mentioned Theo’s uncle who was possessed by a demon. Zelda told her it couldn’t possibly be so but Sabrina was adamant. She wasn’t going to leave her friend in a house who very well could have been a demon. “What if they start talking about witches?” Sabrina said. _“Who’s talking about witches?”_ Zelda asked. “We’ll make sure they’ll stop talking permanently. Isn’t that right, Hilda?” She said turning to her sister who looked at her nodding her head as she was busy still squeezing the lemons. “It’s so sad when a couple of teenagers fall into a coma.” Zelda lightly threaten while Hilda hummed in agreement. “Aunt Zelda those are my friends. I don’t want them getting hurt.” Sabrina said shocked at her aunties ways of thinking. If her aunties wouldn’t help her. She’ll go to someone who will. So, the young witch went to her cousin Ambrose for help. She needed to astral project into Jesse Putnam’s room to speak to the demon herself. So, she did.   
—

 _“Hello_.” Sabrina said to the demon politely. The demon opened up Jesse’s Putnam’s eyes. “Do you want to sit?” He asked dangerously. “No, thank you. I’m fine.” She said stepping back. _“Come closer.”_ He said lifting his head. “There’s something about you I can’t quite-“ then he gasped. _“Ooh. You’re corrupt.”_ He said . But then, he sniffed her from afar. “Noo.” He hissed. “I-I know you.” He dragged out. _“Your birth rite.”_ He mentioned to her. “You aren’t even supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be with the others.” He barked at her. _Lecturing her._ Sabrina had no idea what he was talking about. _“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ Sabrina truthfully said. He chuckled at her. _“Oh, how we love to play with each other.”_ He teased her. Sabrina questioned the demons presence of why he was there. He told her of his sinful flesh. So, warm so cozy. He told him of his titles. _“Devour of flesh. Demons of the bowls.”_ He growled. “The putnams don't want you here.” Sabrina said confidently. He was twisting and turning in the bed. His face turned a darker shade of red than before and he shot vomit at her. “Shocking. You’re not even here.” He spat. Then, he laid his head down. “Did you leave, maerceci?” Sabrina said until her it felt like her body was being attacked. She started shaking.

Back in Hell, Ishtar heard her sister. She rushed there in a flash to save her. _“Demon.”_ Ishtar hissed as she stepped from the flames. “You know you are not allowed to inhabit my sisters body.” She said placing her hand on Sabrina’s chest to get the demon. It was fighting her back. _“Leave her or I will vanquish you.”_ Ishtar demanded. “You can return to the previous body you were in.” She hissed as she whispered into her sisters ear. Sabrina being already so far gone she hadn’t known what was happening. The girl was just concentrating on staying alive. So, she missed the demon who was standing right next to her. _“No!”_ The demon hissed at her. “I will rip her soul from this body before I leave.” The demon threatened. Ishtar nearly pushed him out when Ambrose saw his cousin choking to death by a demon on the floor. He shook her physically while reciting a spell to save her. Seconds later with the help of Ishtar the demon was out of her. It took a while for Sabrina to regain her strength but she did. She told Ambrose of how it felt like the demon was slithering down her throat. Ambrose telling her it must’ve been a higher demon because only they have those powers if they find your soul in the astral realms. Sabrina then, went on saying she got his name. It took Ambrose a second to figure out what type of demon it was after he wrote the name down. Then, he laughed. “Cheeky bastard. Demons love word play.” Ambrose said. “Ice cream.” Sabrina frowned after he showed her the paper. They talked a little about what more they could do. Then, it hit her. Her friends. She got up to leave when Ambrose had turned his back. “Cousin.” Ambrose yelled after her. “Where are you going, you almost died?!” He yelled at her shocked at how fast and determined she was.   
She met up at Harvey at Dr.Cerberus’s she wanted to go into the mines. They nearly had an argument about it. But Sabrina apologized for every thing. Later on, Roz, was at the doctors and Jesse had showed up there. She was worried about her faith in Jesus. She talked to her father about it and that happened the demon who possessed Jesse made himself even more visible.   
As Sabrina continued searching for answers she finally found the name of the demon at home with Nick. “Apophis” Sabrina said. “Got you, you creep.” She hummed showing Nicholas the book. She went to Ambrose showing him what she found and they found something of a stone with the demon’s symbol on it. She begged the question ‘if she could trap the demon like she did Batibat?’ Ambrose agreed that she could but she would have to get the demon out of him. Immediately, she went to her conjuring class at the academy asking questions of witches rites to perform excorisms. Which seemed to annoyed Blackwood. But Sabrina didn’t care she needed to know her friends lives were at stake.   
Immediately, after she was done she went home. In the living room was Ms.Wardwell sitting with her aunties. Sabrina discussed her plan. Her aunt Zelda being quick to dismiss it. However, Ms.Wardwell wanted to chaperone her. “I’ll go as well.” Hilda said piping up as she wouldn’t want to let her niece anywhere alone with this witch who seemed so, so familiar. Zelda eyed the two. Then, they left sneaking into the Putnam’s house.   
“How lovely, you’re back.” The demon said recognizing Sabrina. “And you brought some friends. Three little piggies all pink and plump.” The demon played with them. “And ripe for eating.” He purred. “Hush demon.” Hilda hissed at him already annoyed at the demon in front of her. Surprising, Sabrina and Wardwell. “I went to the mines last night and found out your real name. _”Apophis, devouring worm.”_ They all said together as the demon started to moan in pain. “Hilda. You do this to me?!” He hissed recognizing who she was and what she was. Hilda snapped at the demon again this time sending back further into the bed. “Don’t speak to me demon. You have no power here.” She claimed. “You know who I am.” She whispered to him. “And you’ll know what he’ll do if you dear try to hurt me or her.” He said using her awful title for protection. Then, they started the rite. The demons taunted the two witches. “You don’t even belong here girl.” He said once again. “You whore protection her.” He hissed at Hilda. “Hush. Demon.” Wardwell warned him as she stepped closer. When she done this the demon froze looking into her eyes. “Nooo, it can’t be.” He hissed again. “Why are you with them and not with us?!” He growled as Sabrina kept on with the rite. “The Dark Lord Won’t be to pleased about this.” Apophis said. Sabrina continued, “visit us sisters and proceed on our behalf!” They all yelled together. “Whore. Slut. Impure, half-breed.” The demon taunted both Sabrina and Hilda. “Don’t listen to it Sabrina it feeds on your fear.” Hilda yelled at her. “I will RIP YOUR SOUL AND DRAG IT TO HELL WHERE IT BELONGS!” The demon taunted her breaking free of the ties that held him down. “Something isn’t working I’m not strong enough!” Sabrina screamed seeing that no change was happening to the demon. The only change what happened is that he had seemed to have gotten stronger. Just then, Zelda busted through the door helping them. Minutes later, it was over. The devouring worm fell out of his body onto the floor. Wardwell capturing it with a jar as they took it outside to throw it in the well placing the seal on top of it. 

* * *

When the weekend came, Sabrina was back at the academy. The big event that was coming up was the "Feast of Feasts" and a queen was to be chosen. Sabrina of course, thought of the whole thing to be barbaric. Which was truly a disrespectful thing to say that offended, Prudence. Since, Auntie Hilda wasn't allowed to participate in the Feast of Feasts and Sabrina refused, it was Aunt Zelda to do so. But before the head of the house could even take the lottery, Sabrina stormed through the church demanding that she'll take her auntie Zee's place. "I hope you're happy." Zelda hissed at her niece who was playing chicken with her. Zelda sat down nervously at the pews. She hoped to Satan that Sabrina wasn't chosen. But then, one by one the flames went out and the longest flame had seemed to stop at Sabrina. Then, it was Prudence's turn. Zelda let out a breath when the flame turned white on Sabrina's lottery. However, she was still upset at the girl. 

Once home, the Spellman's had a new guess with them. "Prudence." "Sabrina, was picked as the handmaid." Zelda said quite annoyed which in turn worried Hilda a bit knowing that the two witches only tolerated each other. Just as it was at the academy, Prudence made Sabrina's life insufferable at home. "Run me a bath in milk." Prudence smirked but not before turning to Sabrina once again asking her "Where shall my Quarters be?" She teased knowing goodness well she was going to take the young witches bed leaving her either out on the floor or on the couch. While Prudence was bathing the two witches actually had a civil conversation about their faith. Prudence didn't want to admit it but the half-breed seemed to be decent enough, had even earned her respect after her harrowing. But she'll never tell her that. Then, Sabrina was back to being annoying again. Trying to convince the short haired girl to go to an older witches house who once ran from being Queen. As they were sitting outside the Mortuary, Sabrina tried talking to Prudence again.  “Prudence.” Sabrina called, “If you’re so strong and secure in your faith as you say you are. Then why not hear it from a witch who’s been in your place?” 

Prudence narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl taking her up on her offer. Sure that this conversation wasn’t going to deter her away from her fate. “Can my sisters come with me?” Prudence asked unsure of the teenaged witch. “Yeah. The more the marrier.” She smiled. Prudence looked towards Ms.Wardwell something had seemed off about her. But she couldn't place her finger on it. Sure, she was a witch Prudence thought. But not just any witch. Prudence had a sense that Ms.Wardwell was the dangerous type and so she didn't bother trying to 'pull one over on her.' “Can my sisters come with me?” Prudence asked unsure of the teenaged witch. “Yeah. The more the merrier.” She smiled, as  Sabrina bargained. Prudence was reluctant at first but she went. 

-

It was evening time when, Ms.Wardwell had came along with Sabrina and the Weird sisters to make sure she wasn’t getting herself into any unnecessary trouble as she led the girl to believe.  _“Is this it?”_ Sabrina asked confused turning over towards her history teacher.  “Yes.” Lilith cooed. _“It doesn’t look like anyone is home.”_ Prudence chimed in ready to leave.  “Oh, Dezmelda is always home.” Lilith called,  _“Aren’t you Dezmelda?”_ She finished as the witch came out of her house. She crept the door open looking out to see a group of witches in front of her.  _“Spellman.”_ She whispered staring at Sabrina.   _“Who are the others?”_ She asked,  _“They’re from my coven.”_ Sabrina said honestly.  “We’re here to talk to you about the Feast of feasts.” Sabrina said, as she sat down on the log.  Dezmelda followed suit nodding her head.  The witch was old and hard to look at. Though it didn’t bother her what people thought it still hurt that people would be so, cruel. Dezmelda had started off talking about why she had ran from her being picked as the Queen.  _“It was suddenly tradition to let your High priest violate you. My high priest at the time wanted to violate me. I was no older than the lot of you. A bit younger.”_ She admitted painfully. “ _So, to get away I ran here. I fled. It was harder in those times to escape. But I’ve done it and I’ve vowed to help those in need.”_ Dezmelda finished.

Prudence looked on at Dezmelda confused. “But I don’t want to escape. Father Blackwood isn’t going to violate me.” Prudence protested.  “Prudence listen to yourself, it’s Father Blackwood not the Dark Lord.” Sabrina Cried.  “The witches you’ve helped. Surely, they were grateful?” Sabrina asked wanting to hear more.  She nodded her head once again.   “One among those witches were your aunt.” Sabrina looked at Dezmelda confused.  “Aunt Zelda? But that couldn’t be she’s so bent on me signing my name into the book.” She proclaimed, until it hit her.   _“Aunt Hilda?”_ She whispered.  She nodded her head once again.  “But Aunt Hilda had done the same too.”  Sabrina mentioned, “Yes, she had.” Dezmelda confirmed. “But her father. Your aunts father. Your grandfather was an abusive man.” Dezmelda begun.  _“Your aunt Hilda had been falling away from the church of night and her parents grew frustrated with her. She wanted to break away from the church of night.”_ Dezmelda remembered. 

“She ran here for help. Covered in bruises. Her father had been after her had his mobready, ready to kill her with his shot gun. I was a bit far from my home when I heard them. I got there almost too late. I couldn’t stop her father and the men from doing what they did to her. But I did stop them from killing her.” Dezmelda clicked her tongue.  “If you’re asking to How to get away you can’t.”  “Her father had grown mad that I had interfered and nearly burnt her at the stake. It’s an unholy miracle that she survived.”  Lilith turned away fighting back tears as Sabrina looked on with anger.  “Did my aunt Zelda know? Did she know anything about this at all?” Sabrina gasped.  Dezmelda shook her head unknowingly. “If she did she didn’t care too much. Your father and your aunt Zelda where the prize children of the Spellman name. 

Your grandmother would often times turn a blind eye to the abuse that your aunt Hilda endured. Your father loved Hilda but ignorance was bliss to him. If he didn’t see it happening it didn’t happen.  When Hilda was on the stake. It looked as if the fire didn’t even burn her. It had overtaken her. No doubt. But when she didn’t die.  When they put out the flames and released her I believe she cursed Greendale. The day will come when Greendale would burn.”   After Prudence had her questions answered about the lottery. Sabrina had one more question to ask Dezmelda.  “I just have one more question.” Sabrina piped up. The weird sisters looking on as Agatha folded her arms in annoyance.  Mary wardwell looked elsewhere knowing what’s about to come.  “What is it child?” Dezmelda asked

 _“Is it true that my aunt Hilda had gone into a witches asylum?”_ She asked unsure of what she wants to hear.  Dezmelda paused for a moment before she slowly nodded her head in confirmation. “Why-Why did she go?” Sabrina says now filled with new questions.  “Dezmelda, please I just want to know so maybe I could help my aunties.” She begged.  “She had these awful night terrors that plagued her at night.” She begun.  “But one night it has gotten to a point where she bruised her own self. Going mad into the night.” Dezmelda said, recalling the account from what Hilda had told her.  “I’ve heard screaming that night. I didn’t know what who it had came from but I suspected it could’ve been her. I had hoped it wasn’t her. But it was confirmed by another witch who was obsessed with your family that she had indeed been admitted into the asylum.”

Dezmelda remembered.  “Do you know what happened to her there?” Sabrina asked, the weird sisters becoming more and more intrigued.  “If you’re wondering if your aunt got the proper help. She didn’t. They make witches worse than they were before your aunt just knows how to hide it better than most.” She admits.  “They’ve done awful things to her. Horrible tests.” She remembers.   As soon as Dezmelda stops Agatha had her own question   _“Do-you-know-if-she-had-a-son?”_ Dezmelda turned to Agatha. But only stared at her in grief. She ignored her question turning to Sabrina.  “Is the asylum still open can we go there?” Sabrina has asked Dezmelda. The old witch had closed her eyes exhaling.  “The asylum is still open but it’s heavily guarded due to the fact that they don’t have many patients anymore. But they always keep their records.” She hints knowing what Sabrina had planned to do without even saying anything. 

"Perhaps instead of dragging me to the four corners my last hours would be better spent flaying your boyfriend alive." Prudence threatened after she seen how the kinkles had killed that poor goblin.

The Weird sisters went behind, Prudence's back killing Tommy Kinkle instead of Harvey Kinkle who they meant to take away. This infuriated Prudence causing her to snap at her sisters. She yelled at the both of them demanding them who's idea was it to go on without her? Dorcas quickly, ratted out Agatha. Agatha gasped eyeing, Dorcas. It was finally midnight, Sabrina read the rite to Necromancy as she slit Agatha's throat with the sharpest knife she could find. Sabrina wanted Agatha to hurt just like how, Harvey was hurt. Moments later when the crew heard howling they took Agatha to the Cain Pit burying her in it. Which seemed to be the biggest mistake they could make.

While down there Agatha seemed lost.

"Hello." The dark haired girl called out hearing someone from afar. "Who's there?" She panicked turning around as she got up. "Where am I?" Agatha asked scared and alone. "You're not my mother." Balaam said as he went towards the girl who was in his mother's rightful spot. Agatha scurried away from him but the boy was fast. If he was even a boy. He sounded like a boy, had mannerisms like a real boy, but his form was-was nothing of the sort. "Could you help me find my mother?" Balaam asked her. "She comes from above and you're below. She hasn't been here in quite a while." The dirty blonde boy said as he started to have a normal type conversation with Agatha that crept her out. Agatha shook her head. "I-I don't know who your mother is." She said nervously, but it was the honest truth she had no idea who he was talking about. Nervous and unable to find a way out as she felt her body begin to resurrect she made a slick deal with him. "If you could help me get out of here as pain free as possible, I'll help you to your mother." Agatha said lying to him. Balaam looked at her tilting his head. He didn't believe her but it was his last shot. He had been waiting for what seemed like centuries for his mother to come back. He missed the days when she would be there and he would talk to her before she had to meet with his father. Balaam nodded his head telling her of how to get out. Of course, Agatha didn't listen and she also, didn't keep her side of the deal. "HEY!" Balaam said as he helped the witch try to get out as soon as slowly as possible. "You're going to be SICK!" He warned her but Agatha wasn't listening the only thing she heard was "my mother is a short, blonde, English-speaking woman." It sounded so much like Hilda. But she shook the thought from her head not telling the boy anything at all as he made conversation with her while helping her. All she wanted to do was to get away from this _weird boy-like entity_ and to get out of whatever she was in. _"YOU STILL DIDN'T HELP ME!"_ He screamed at her as he saw her begin to claw her way out of the Cain pit. _"STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO FAST!"_ He tried warning her. 

13 minutes later, Sabrina heard, Agatha knocking from below. "And that would be her." She told her cousin Ambrose. "Right on schedule, see." She said as Prudence and Dorcas, helped pull her out of the Cain pit. "Everything is going according to plan." Sabrina said as she took a deep breath. Ambrose huffed, "Infamous last words cousin." He leaned forward as if he was in pain walking away. "13 hours, Ambrose, Tommy will be back. You'll see!" Sabrina said. "Welcome back, sister." Prudence said looking down at her. " _Something was DOWN THERE!"_ Agatha screamed as they brought her back to life crying while she was heavily throwing up. _"SHUT UP!"_ Prudence hissed at her sister. "I swear there's something wrong with the Spellmen's!" Agatha said accusing them. "You and your AUNTIES ESPECIALLY THE ENGLISH ONE!" Agatha claimed. Upon hearing that remark Sabrina stormed up to the girl slapping her again. Taking that as jab towards her auntie Hilda watching the young witch fall back down. After it seemed that Agatha had calmed down both Prudence and Sabrina threatened them about ever hurting another person again without their permission, especially not without Prudence. _There's- there was a boy that was down there!" "_ _Nothing down there is alive, Agatha!"_ Sabrina yelled at her ready to slit her throat again as she held the knife tightly in her right hand if the brunette witch didn't stop talking. "I'll kill you again and I won't bring you back." Sabrina re-interiated scaring the weird sisters. "If I hear something about my auntie Hilda or the Cain Pit one more time." Sabrina said as she placed the knife towards her throat. _"GOT IT!"_ The short blonde threatened.

\--

Once morning came, Hilda walked downstairs being greeted by her sister. "You're looking delight, sister." Hilda said smiling. "The season agrees with me, Hilda." Zelda said as she leaned across the table playing with her collar. "I'm off to work. I love saying that. "Work!" She chuckled. Hilda rambled on saying how, Zelda didn't need for her to set the table tonight because she might late again. Zelda seemed as if she was in such a daze. Hilda eyed her sister nervously, smiling. "I-I believe the High Priest is calling." Zelda mentioned as she lifted up her newspaper to read. Hilda walked away a bit weirded out by her sister.

 _Sabrina begun to ask Roz about the vision she had. "My Nana Ruth...said that when she went blind...she started having these visions, all the time. Things that she couldn't possibly have seen."_ Roz quietly told Sabrina. "Things that had happened, things that were going to happen." Roz continued on, "the craziest part is that Nana says our blindness is a curse." Roz told her. Roz believed it to be dementia. But her grandmother said that one of their ancestors crossed a witch and that witch cursed us with blindness and the curse pass through walker women. She calls it the cunning. I told you it was crazy." Roz said talking to Sabrina. At their home, Ambrose had been sitting in Blackwood's office wanting to know the names of the crew. Blackwood was impressed by Ambrose's loyalty. If right on que, Zelda came out of the Mortuary calling for Faustus. She spoke of the twins that he would be having. She claimed she needed another confession. But he dismissed them saying he thought of "Peance for her." Zelda huffed turning around in shock. "Flagellation?!" Zelda seethed. "You will flagellate me, and then I will flagellate you." Blackwood demanded as he took off of his suit coat. The man sounded crazy to her. This Blackwood knew. He also, knew that Zelda had been lying to him about the confessionals. He knew she only done that to try to get in 'good' with him. He smirked to himself as he started to undress. Then, he remembered the lasting burn scars that Hilda had gave him years ago. Someone needed to pay for what was done for him and if he couldn't get close enough to Hilda, he figured, Zelda would do. Zelda was just stupid enough to fall for it. "Isn't it appropriate?" Faustus asked her as his top shirt was off. "Yes, highly appropriate." Zelda lied all too nervous for she had never been whipped before like Hilda had.

Back at Baxter high, Harvey was back and it was different for him everyone was treating him differently and giving him a different title than before since, his brother died. After school, Sabrina went to the place where Tommy's body was supposed to be. As Sabrina was arriving home, Ambrose was out on the steps whistling the familiar tune, "Oh, when the Saints go marching In..." Right before it got to his favorite part he saw the look on his cousin's face. "Oh, Sweet Hell." Ambrose mumbled. "What happened with Tommy?" Ambrose asked quietly. _"Nothing happened, Ambrose."_ Sabrina said bummed out. "It's been over 13 hours." Sabrina panicked realizing that he was probably still at the mines. So, she ran there her cousin watching after her. She went to the mines to find no one. It was only because the soul who inhabited, Tommy's body had found his way to the Kinkles. When she arrived to the mines he was gone. So, she went to the one place where he knew, Tommy would be. She went to Harvey's to check on him. When Harvey opened the door to let her in he told her she couldn't stay long. That their dad really weren't allowing visitors. She asked about Tommy's condition. It didn't sound too good. But she brushed it as of as him just needing more time to adjust. But that was rarely the case and she knew it. She knew she was in trouble.


	16. The Returned Man back to the Witching Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greendale 13 arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long to update. I had to figure out how to make the format easier to read for everyone or mostly everyone. But I hope y’all enjoyed and please feel free to leave comments!  
> Thank you, for reading!

At the academy, it was nearly time for bed check. The weird sisters saying their prayers all except for Agatha who had seemed to only get sickly as the days gone by after being in the Cain Pit.

Sabrina had made her way to Harvey house. Harvey telling her that the doctor said that Tommy was in shock that he was in a state of trauma. This worried, Sabrina. But Harvey was so, happy to have his brother back. Back at home, Ambrose was getting ready for his first day at the academy. He went to his aunt Hilda who was preparing dinner in the kitchen. They talked for a minute about his outfit. But aunt Hilda had gave him a confidence booster, "Oh, no, you never get a second shot at a first impression." Hilda told him asking if he could round everyone up for dinner. But Ambrose had told her that Sabrina was over at Harvey's and auntie Zee had been gone for ages.  
Ambrose soon found Sabrina to be in his room waiting for him to tell him the 'good news'. But back at the academy things were getting messy with Agatha. She was still throwing up soil. Nicholas had came to warn Sabrina that Agatha was sick and was vomiting up dirt. Sabrina acted as if that had nothing to do with her. But she was the one who had killed her and brought her back to life for the oldest Kinkle boy, he reminded her. Nicholas then, asked about Tommy knowing that she was going to lie anyways. He left knowing he had little time with her. Sabrina looked to Salem ordering him to go to Harvey's to watch over, Tommy.

Blackwood had presented, Ambrose with a token of the highest pedigree. He gave him his own familiar. Ambrose thought nothing of the sort. Blackwood told him that Luke had been helping him to "reform the coven back to the old ways." He gave him orders to help Luke with the work that he was doing translating the Apostate gospels. Just then, the weird sisters and Nick busted through the door. 

* * *

It seemed as if Agatha wasn't fine. Agatha seemed as if she was losing it after seeing Balaam. She shook as she was still vomiting up vegetables in the dorms of the academy. Prudence walked over to her sister who was panting. It looked to her that Agatha wasn't getting any better. Prudence left her sister to rest in the dorms to go to choir rehearsal.

While they were in the middle of practicing someone stopped to scream. Zelda turned around looking at a sickly, Agatha. They rushed her to the infernal dormitory for help. Prudence was worried that the nurses there wouldn't do much for her sister. So, she went to one person who knew better.

"Ambrose, my sister needs help." Prudence said as she rushed towards him. He looked at her biting his lip as Prudence teleported him to where Agatha was...

“There's only one person who knows more about the Cain Pit than anybody else in my family."

Ambrose said as his eyes widen.

* * *

Hilda immediately, took off from work getting a hesitant yet alarming call from Ambrose to come to the academy.

* * *

Well, the Cain Pit is a miracle really but if you come back to soon, you'll make yourself ill."  
Hilda started off by telling everyone.

"It's a form of decompression sickness, like when divers get the bends."

She sniffed.

"Do it too fast and you're gonna vomit up half the cemetery."

Hilda explained to them.  
“What do we do?"

Prudence asked her.  
“Well, I reckon she has too much earth in her system, so we need to rebalance her elements."

Hilda expanded.

"So, I suggest a tonic of fizzy water, which will give her water and air."

Hilda smiled hoping it will hold the girl. "And a dash of cayenne pepper for fire. Three times a day, for a week. She'll be right as rain."

Hilda smiled.

"That's it?"

Prudence questioned her not buying any of it.

"Fizzy water?"

She scoffed.  
“Oh, but you'll serve it with love won't you, darling?"  
Hilda said as she felt Agatha's forehead for her temperature one time for the books. Right before, Prudence could ask anything else of her she rushed out of the doors. She was almost out until, she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Not to question you, auntie."

Ambrose said as she heard her nephew's voice.

"But you just prescribed Alka-Seltzer to a girl who came back from the dead." Ambrose whispered.

"There's something to be said for keeping them busy."

Hilda panicked. Hilda told him that the dirt she was coughing up was “practically gravel, which tells me that Agatha shouldn't have been brought back in the first place."

His auntie hissed.

"The earth is owed a soul, it means to collect."

She said in that eerie hushed voice of his. Ambrose unsure of if he should tell her the truth or lie. If he lied, he would still be caught.

"So, nephew, Pray, tell me." Hilda begged.

"What was Agatha doing in the Cain Pit in the first place?"

Hilda questioned him already knowing half the truth. He inhaled deeply knowing all Heaven was about to break loose.

Meanwhile, Sabrina and Roz went to go check on Tommy. Harvey showing them how he was really doing. Sabrina watched Harvey's movements. It was bad. All was bad. Agatha was sick as well as Tommy. She needed to fix.

But how? Tommy only reacted like he was a robot. While Harvey left Roz took Tommy's hands to see who he really was. Sabrina asking, "If she saw anything." Roz yelled out her friend's name. Roz asked her what she saw. She only told her half the truth not knowing how to explain the rest.

"But I heard a baby crying."

Roz said confused. "A baby?" Sabrina questioned thinking back to what Agatha had asked Dezmelda. "I don't understand what the crying baby means?" Sabrina asked confused. Sabrina knew that Roz wasn't telling her anything. When Sabrina headed home she figured out a way to bring back Tommy. After she left the academy, she teleported straight to Ambrose's room knowing that Sabrina would there.

Sabrina hadn't realized that it wasn't Ambrose who had came to his room but her auntie Hilda. She turned around sighing a relief finding a 'hopeful cure' for Agatha. Until, she was met with a very disappointed, Hilda. The two had gotten into an argument.

"You lied to me."

Aunt Hilda sighed.

"You did one thing that I told you not to do." Hilda said all to calmly.  
“Incorrectly, to the boot."

Hilda lightly scolded her still surprised that her niece had done such a thing. She begged her auntie Hilda to help her go into Limbo. Which surprised the youngest Spellman sister even further. It was as if everything of what Hilda had told her gone out of one ear and came out the other.  
“We EXPLICITLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO NECROMANCY, I ASK YOU TO NOT DO ONE THING AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!"

Hilda yelled, which Sabrina had never seen her auntie so, angry at her.

"Aunt Hilda, I can fix this!"

Sabrina shouted back at her. Hilda sighed and huffed walking away from the mess after Ambrose had came up to them telling them that there's trouble in the embalming room.

* * *

Back at the academy, Zelda was teaching choir practicing.."And that will bring us back to breaddd."

"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do."

The note had ended beautifully until someone screamed.

"Help me."

Agatha begged as she fainted right in front of them.

"How did Agatha end up a living cadaver?"

Blackwood questioned.

_"Tell me everything at once!"_

He hissed. Prudence told everything to get Sabrina in trouble. Nicholas and Dorcas giving them more information. Blackwood looked to Zelda angrily as he walked off going to clean off this mess that was made. But Zelda stopped him begging him allowing her to clean up the mess.

Back in the Kinkles home everything wasn't fine. Mr.Kinkle was interrogating the soul that was in his son's body.

Then, the two broke out into a fight running out of his house warning, Sabrina not to go in there. But she did anyways giving him a drink to calm down. Once the talk with Harvey was over she went back home to find her aunt Zelda waiting for her. As soon as Sabrina stepped through the house doors, Zelda scolded the young witch for performing Nacrormy on a mortal. She looked to Hilda for help. "She knows everything love." Hilda said plainly. She questioned, Sabrina about how she even got the spell in the first place. Zelda rolled her eyes at the name. "Wardwell." She scoffed arguing with her niece even more while, Hilda sat worriedly on the steps. "I'm going to cross over!" Sabrina argued back. "You're not capable of the magic required to cross the barrier." Zelda hissed something in Sabrina snapped. It felt like fire was burning within her very soul. "You don't know what I'm capable of." Sabrina yelled back at her. "You're a 16-year-old child, not some grand magus!" Zelda barked back at the young witch which only seemed to infriate her even more. "And you're not my mother, Zelda,  SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!" Sabrina screamed at the redhead who's breath was seemingly knocked out of her. "Oy, You do not speak to your Aunt Zelda like that. Not ever!" Hilda barked at her causing her to get up from the steps. Sabrina looked to her aunt Hilda up and down not moving a muscle. The two blondes both felt something in their spirit connect them. When Sabrina stepped back Hilda raised her out of her pulling her niece back into the house, Sabrina fighting the magic that her auntie Hilda was using. It seemed that the temperature around the witches had gotten hotter.

"Sabrina."

Hilda hissed disappointed in her niece. Sabrina held onto the thin air as if she was holding onto a rope. She pulled back without having to recite any spells this unnerved the other two Spellman's watching over them.

It was a minute before, Zelda had cleared her throat seeing that in the palm of her sister's hand and Sabrina's that there were black fire coming out. "It's fine, Hilda. You heard her."

Zelda said she looked to her sister letting her hand go.

_"She's not a child, and I'm not her mother."_

The redhead said trying to hide the clear pain in her voice.

"It's time she learns how the realms really work."

Zelda hissed.

"Everything has a price."

Zelda ended her arms folded. "Edward learned that lesson. I learned it. It's your turn now." Zelda finished.

"Don't come crying to me when it all blows up in your face."

Zelda said stepping to her niece noticing that the burn mark on her hand had been gone.

"No one will help you, just as Aunt Zee says." Ambrose told her after he watched both his aunties leave.

"You're wrong, Ambrose. There's someone."

Sabrina said as she headed out the door.

* * *

When she made it to Ms.Wardwell's house she pleaded to her that she needed her help.

"We've all done unspeakable things to help the ones we love."

Wardwell holding up her drink. After their conversation was had Wardwell told her of this portal that she knew in the woods that would get her to Limbo. They stood face to face ready to go. Lilith smirked.

Back at home, Hilda went to check on her sister. She knocked on the door as it opened she saw her whipping herself. It brought back unwanted memories.  
“No, no, no."  
Hilda said rushing into stop her sister from harming herself.

"What-what are you doing?"

Hilda asked as she took the whip from her sister's hand's. Zelda looked at her teary eyed.

"We should have never taken her in, we should have let Diana's family have her." Zelda said pouring her heart out to her sister.

"It was my arrogance."

She admitted.

"I always put us into some mess."

She cried. Hilda shook her head. "To think that I could raise her. Guide her." Zelda wept.

"But she looked so much like Edward. Remember?"

Zelda questioned as she placed a comforting hand on her sister's cheek. "And I know what he did to you was horrid. But I couldn't say no. I could never say no to Sabrina."

Zelda cried again. 

“Zelda, you always say no to Sabrina." Hilda chuckled lightly.

"She just doesn't listen to you."

Hilda sniffled.

"Come on, now."

Hilda said as she took her elder sister into her arms. "Let's have enough of that." Hilda said hushing her sister.

* * *

Back at the academy, Blackwood ordered both Prudence and Dorcas to put an end to Tommy's death. They left teleporting to his house. But something happened. A catching spell, Nicholas had pulled one over them using spikes to trap them in their place until, Sabrina was finished with what she had to do.

On the other end of the woods, Sabrina had been walking with Ms.Wardwell. They made it to the portal. Sabrina thanking her for all her help before she went in. "I'll be waiting right here for you." Wardwell said, lying.

Sabrina walked into Limbo holding the rope in her hand as she went along. She heard the baby crying along her way in the thick, foggy, smoke. She yelled out Tommy's name looking for him. "TOMMY!"

Sabrina yelled again walking through Limbo seeing the lost souls. She heard whispers and crying. Then, a woman appeared to her. It looked to be her mother. "Mom. What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked her.

"Who are you?"

Diana said looking at the young witch. "Mom, it's me. Sabrina."

Sabrina told her nearly panicking.

"No, Sabrina was my baby and she was baptized. Only...Unbaptized babies go to limbo." Diana said confidently. "Mom, I promise you, it's me!" Sabrina cried. "But they took her." Diana said confused. "They took my baby after she was born after the baptism. They told me she had died" Diana almost cried.

_"Who did?"_

Sabrina asked. Then, it hit her. " _Hilda._ I have to tell her something. But I can't remember what it is." Diana panicked. "The witches are coming."

Diana whispered. Then, there was a roar. "It's the soul Eater. Don't let him get you." Diana warned.

"SAVE YOURSELF!"

Diana said running away. Sabrina ran through limbo while still looking for Tommy. "Sabrina."

Tommy said. Sabrina quickly grabbed onto his hand she pulled on the rope. It came back to her. Wardwell had lied. She screamed out a spell to open up a portal. She grabbed Tommy's hand trying to run through it. "Sabrina!"

Wardwell cried out. Ms.Wardwell looked to her and said that the Soul-Eater had must have gotten to him.

"What does that mean?"

Sabrina wept.

"But I promised, Harvey, I'd fixed this." She cried.

"There's still one path for you to follow." Wardwell told her hinting to sign her name into the book.

_After Sabrina, left. Stolas flew to Wardwell. "Well, our plan is working and her ties to the mortal world is about to end."_

* * *

At the end of the day, Both Roz and Theo went to Doctor Cerberus's to discuss what happened. They both were weirded out by what has suddenly happened to their friend, Sabrina. They both had similar experiences. They planned to ask her about it but how? They didn't know.

* * *

Sabrina went to Harvey's to tell him the truth to tell him everything. "That's not really him in Tommy's bed." Sabrina started to cry. "I performed a resscurrtion spell to help Tommy and to help you." She started to explain. "I brought back his body not his soul the part of him that's really Tommy."  
Sabrina inhaled.

"Then, if it isn't him who's inside, Tommy?"

Harvey asked. "You shouldn't have done anything." He hesitated. "Back where?" Harvey asked. Then, it clicked. "I have to it's the only way." Sabrina said.

"Will it hurt him?"

Harvey asked. "No, I don't think it feels things like we do." Sabrina silently wept. "I'll do it." Harvey stepped up. "You have to go." Harvey told her.

"I need to do this before my dad gets back before I chicken out and I-I can't talk to you again..for a while."  
Harvey told her. She begged to stay through her tears that were falling. "You've done enough."  
His voiced cracked as he kept his eyes at the table in front of him. Soon after, Sabrina left, Harvey was hyperventilating. He grabbed one of his dad's guns from his gun case. He pulled the trigger walking to the room where the thing inside of Tommy's body had been. Gunshots were fired.

"Is it done then?"

Prudence asked as she saw Sabrina walk out of the Kinkle's home. Nicholas looked to Sabrina worried.

Once on the Spellman's property, she saw her. Zelda saw her niece walking towards the home.

"It's over, Aunt Zelda."

_"Tommy's gone...and Harvey and I...."_

Sabrina sniffled as she started to cry as soon as Sabrina hit the first step, Zelda was done to her knees holding her niece. Letting her cry.

* * *

"Why look at the time it's almost midnight. Very, nearly the witching hour. It's time for our little story about Sabrina. Almost one more step before she fulfills the prophecy of the Dark Lord. All the signs were there if they knew where to look."

Lilith said across from a figure.

* * *

"Nana, it's like you predicted. I have started to see things impossible things." Roz started off telling her grandmother. "One of the things that I saw...I think my friend Sabrina spellman is a witch." Roz said. "Was it a Spellman who cursed our family?" Roz asked her Nana Ruth. She hoped it wasn't so.

"Oh, no child. Don't think such dark thoughts you know your friend."

Ruth told her grand daughter as she knitted a red quilt. "You know in your heart if she's good or bad and you don't need the cunning to tell you that.

"Just look at her and you will know what the cunning tells me is that your friend is not the witch you need to fear."  
Ruth said, "The thirteen are coming child like the wrath of not God but something near as possible but only twisted." Ruth exhaled. "Witches." She added. "And may the Lord have mercy on our souls."

* * *

It was morning and all the Spellman’s were up. Except for Sabrina. Every since, the tragic accident she had been locked in her.

* * *

"You know the saying if a spoon falls a baby calls." Hilda mumbled. "Kindly spare me your old wise tales sister." Zelda huffed at her turning her head. "Probably, Lady Blackwood's." Hilda muttered.

"Where's Sabrina?"

Zelda asked as Ambrose came down. He told her she was still in her room. Sabrina had been in her room for days heart broken over, Harvey.

"I've made a little balm for Sabrina, I'll just go-"

Hilda said turning around being interrupted by her older sister.

"I'll go take it to her."

Zelda said as she snatched the balm away walking to their niece’s room.

* * *

"Your aunt Hilda made you a balm to stop feeling, you'd be numb."

Zelda said coming into the room unannounced. She placed the balm on the dresser opening up the curtains. While Sabrina tried to straighten herself out.

"But I don't want to stop feeling, I just want to stop hurting."

Sabrina said but then, she realized that it was selfish. She wanted, Harvey to stop hurting. The talk Zelda had with Sabrina had helped them, helped them both in a way.

"Perhaps you just do, Sabrina as bravely and as humbly as you can."

Zelda told her niece before walking out of her room.

* * *

When Sabrina was at school she ran from her locker after seeing Harvey she entered into the girls bathroom seeing her two friends. Roz stepped back. "Are you a witch?" Theo blurted out not waiting for Roz. Sabrina laughed it off as a joke. "It's not a joke, the cunning showed me something a vision." Roz said. "And my aunt Doretha wrote about you in her journals." Theo said.

Then, she cracked telling them the truth. "Harvey knows?"

The two friends yelled at her. She told them everything. She just let everything out. Her two friends coming to her rescue, hugging her. From afar, Lilith was disappointed that they would not be cleaved from her and the Dark Lord was growing impatient. She needed to introduce a threat to Greendale that would force her to separate her from them. Lilith knew just the trick. But she would have to wait until, midnight to induce her plan.

* * *

Back at the academy, the news had already gotten out about her failed resurrection. Prudence and her sisters already taunting her. Nicholas coming to her side trying to comfort her. Throughout, Greendale the witches walked the streets. Only other witches felt what was coming. As for the mortals they did not. Out in the woods, Ambrose and Luke had heard a group of witches chanting. Ambrose being the Spellman that he is wanted to go and investigate. Luke ran.

"Warlock."  
One of the witches said grabbing him by the throat.

"Take this warning to your masters at the Church of Night."  
She had begun to say.

* * *

At school, Sabrina went to go see Harvey at the library. "I could never hate you." He said, "I promised you that on your birthday." She smiled shyly.  
“But when I look at you all I could think about is my brother."

He frowned. Right before, he could say anything else, her aunt Hilda had appeared out of nowhere frightening, Harvey. Hilda stood beside Harvey lowering herself down a bit. "There's a bit of a crisis and Father Blackwood had called an emergency meeting." Hilda told her trying to summon everything up in one go. "In the middle of the day?" Sabrina asked her auntie Hilda confused as all out doors. Hilda nodded her head in confirmation.

"Mhmm. So, if you could hurry up and meet me there?"  
Hilda said backing up as Harvey saw her disappear.

"I'm sorry."

Hilda whispered to Sabrina as she teleported to the desecrated church a whoosing sound following after her. "You're aunt she wasn't really here was she?" Harvey asked a bit weirded out by it all. "No, she was astral projecting." Sabrina said. "Well, it sounds like you better get going." Harvey told her not wanting anything else more to do with the situation. "I mean you have to it's your coven." He said. "But I hope we can talk some more when you're ready." She said to him walking away.

At the desecrated church, while Blackwood was preaching Ambrose and Luke busted through the doors. Ambrose delivering the message to the church. While at home, Zelda explained it all with Hilda and Ambrose chiming in. For once, Zelda agreed with her niece they were going to protect the mortals as well. Ambrose stood up agreeing, but they needed a plan. Hilda raised her hand cutting through not waiting for her sister to answer for her.

"Doctor Cee told me something when he used to be the weatherman." Hilda started already being interrupted by her sister Zelda.

"For Satan's sake."

Zelda scoffed picking up her cigarette. "He told me that Baxter High's basement used to be their designated area for a severe tornado or storm."

Hilda said as they looked to her with the plan that she might have just came up with.

"That's a great idea aunt Hilda, all we need is a tornado."

Sabrina said.

"That's easy enough."

Ambrose smiled getting up to gather the supplies. Once surrounding, they recited the spells.

"Is it working?"

Sabrina asked.

"Give it a moment."

Zelda told her anxious niece. It was only seconds when the town's tornado drill started to sound.

"Pray to Satan the mortals heed the warning."

Zelda hoped.

* * *

While the false Tornado was happening, the mortals were going to the Baxter high basement. Everyone was accounted for at the academy except for the Spellman's. Nicholas was worried. Sabrina ran to Harvey's unable to get him out of the house. So, she knew one person who would be there for her. At Roz's, the same was happening.

She couldn't leave her or her grandma Ruth behind when Susie tried to get her to leave. But she couldn't leave her Nana Ruth behind so, Susie made the decision to stay. Back at Harvey's house, Nicholas knocked on his door. Harvey opened it up the warlock explaining to him who he was.

"I need you to show me every door and window to this house so, I can seal and bind them for you."

Nicholas explained to him walking off to the nearest window.

"What kind of friend?"

Harvey asked running out of him. When one of the witches came to Roz's door, Susie was quick to tell the witch her aunt Dorothea helped her.

At the church, Blackwood summoned Zelda who was just about to start to recite the spell with her family.

"Faustus, DAMN YOU!" She hissed. "MY SISTER, MY FAMILY!"  
Lady Blackwood needs you now she's gone into Labor.

"Just then, Luke had summoned, Ambrose to the church to protect him."

It was only Sabrina and Hilda before, Ms.Wardwell swiztched her away.

Sabrina charging, Salem to stay to watch over aunt Hilda who was fading.

* * *

Wardwell took her to the clearing in the woods. Sabrina froze.

"What is the book of the beast doing here?" Sabrina asked. "The kind of power you need to stop it..." Wardwell hissed. "You have the potential to be the greatest witch of your generation there's a cost for that." Wardwell told her.  
“You must sign it's the only way you'll ever be strong enough to stop them." Wardwell said to her. "That's him now the red angel of death."

Ms.Wardwell, whispered to her. Lilith was coaching her through the signing. "Own your power, don't accept from the dark Lord. Take it. Wheeled it."

Lilith hissed.

_"It is your destiny."_

Lilith whispered in her ear.

"Please, Sabrina for all our sakes." Wardwell begged her.

"I'll sign."

Sabrina said finally giving up. She turned to the book getting the knife to cut the palm in her hand. When she signed her name it was as if she was having flashbacks of her time as a half-mortal, half-witch. When she was done signing her body jerked back.

"Breathe, Sabrina." Wardwell, told her. "Do you feel it?" Wardwell, asked.

"Haven't the dark Lord already shown you what to do?" Wardwell asked her making her remember. "I was at the hanging tree." Sabrina said, "where the witches died. It was on fire."

Sabrina said. Back at the school, Hilda was holding down the fort all by herself. Just then, Cerberus ran to her. He told her that he was worried about her. "Would you just hold my hands for a minute?" Hilda asked.

"Like this would this help?"

Doctor Cee asked. Hilda nodded grabbing gently onto his hands.

Back at the clearing, Sabrina still didn't know how to call upon her power. Lilith coached her once again. "Go in peace or FACE MY WRATH!" Sabrina screamed.

"Was that it did the storm pass?"

Doctor Cee asked. "No, it just got here." Hilda said worriedly as she looked towards the door seeing the red angel's of death shadow.

"Tell me you're not the first born in your family, are you?"

Hilda asked all too worried.

"Oldest of three boys."

He said. "Hear me, heed me. Run away. Live to see another Day."

Hilda said as she gently grabbed his face. "Run! Go! I will be right behind you." Hilda lied as she pointed towards the direction of the basement. She stood there reciting the spell hoping it would work but right during the middle of it she saw the red smoke creeping around her, circling her. Was death finally coming to claim her?

* * *

At the clearing, the witches were outraged that Sabrina had summoned them there. "Who are you to order us?" The witch said. "We won't be hung again!" She claimed.

"No, burned!" Sabrina yelled at her. She spoke her truth claiming her power. The fire arising from the ground up. But it wasn't regular fire. The fire ignited in the fire of blue, straight from Hell itself. Lilith thought back on the moment.

"Oh, how the fire was so beautiful."

The mortals of Greendale known little of the annihaltion that they came so, close too." Lilith said as she sipped on blood from a virgin mortal.

* * *

Back at the church, Lady Blackwood had died. Zelda was wrong about the birth of the twins.

"One of the sons consumed the other one the submissive one in the womb." She lied. "As it should be, let me hold him." Faustus asked taking his son.

"My only begotten son."

He cooed to the boy.

"And heir."

He proudly said. In the walker home, Nana Ruth had passed on, no, not because of the angel of death. But becasue it was her time to go. Roz was heartbroken. Crying over her beloved grandmother. She seen her grandmother's spirit go out the door.

"I don't know what you said in that prayer tonight, but it certainly worked." Dr. Cee said to Hilda as he walked her home.

"All the clouds have cleared."

Cerberus said to her smiling as Hilda looked on shyly smiling as well.

"It's going to be a beauitful day, Hilda Spellman."

He nearly whispered to her. His heart melting. Shockingly, Hilda stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. The kiss was shorter than a minute but felt like forever. They both felt butterflies. She knew he did too.

"Goodnight."

He said almost kneeling down to her. He lightly chuckled to himself having enjoyed the kiss. He turned around to get one last look of her for tonight. She waved with both hands. Then, something strange happened his eyes turn bright gold.

"What happened to you earlier?"

Hilda said as she came into the house all bubbly. "Doesn't matter, all well that end's well." Hilda giggled. "Hilda."

Zelda called to her. "I've done something rather impulsive." Zelda said as she stepped to the side. "Yeahh." Hilda said nervously as her smile drifting away. She stepped up to see what Zelda had been hiding. "Did you make a magic baby?" Hilda asked concerned. "It's Lady Blackwood's." Zelda whispered. "Hm?" Hilda hummed. "A girl. I lied to Father Blackwood. I said he had only one child." Zelda panicked. "Why?" Hilda deeply said she couldn't believe what her sister had just done.

"To protect the babe, Hilda."

Zelda said. "I can right all my wrongs." Zelda started to tell her. Hilda shook her head in the same manner she did to Sabrina when she didn't listen to her. "She's a girl, born before her brother." Zelda said "And the high priest I feared what he might've done to her." She said honestly. "But we can raise her. We've done it before." Zelda smiled hoping her little sister would be in on the plan. "We'll keep it a secret, you, and I. Together, as sisters. Forever and ever" Zelda hissed smiling all too happily.

Everything that Zelda had just said was overwhelming for Hilda to process. So, she ignored it all.

"I'm moving out."

Hilda yelled at her. It nearly scared, Zelda.

"What?"

Zelda muttered the redhead couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I'm moving out...of this bedroom." Hilda said making herself clear as she pointed towards her bed.

"I think it's time I had a room of my own." Hilda told her sister who still didn't seem happy that she was leaving their room. Zelda frowned as she watched her baby sister slowly turn around to leave. Hilda still didn't mention anything about the baby. Leaving a shocked, Zelda alone.

* * *

"The church of night is ours boys. This is a sign from the dark Lord."

Blackwood said as he held his son in his arms. "His blessing that we are in the right." Blackwood breathe.

"Hail to my first born son, Hail Judas."

"Hail Judas, Hail Satan!"

The boys shouted over and over again as Ambrose looked on.

* * *

After everything had been said and done, Sabrina went back to check in on Harvey. He noticed she changed her hair color. He wanted to start over. But it wasn't safe for anyone. In the cottage, Mary spoke to that same said figure as before about Lilith.

"She is the mother of demons, the dawn of doom, Satan's concubine." She seethed. “Do you want to know who I am?” She teased turning around facing him an evil smirk appearing on her lips.

She hissed slowly, revealing herself.

"But soon, very soon, I'll have a new title."  
She seethed.

"I'll earn a crown and throne by his side." "Who am I?"

She exhaled as she peeled off the skin of Mary Wardwell's.

"I'm the future Queen of Hell, her nightmother. Hilda's nightmother."

Lilith seethed.

”I am Lilith my dear boy.”

She said revealing her true self while enjoying the tortured mortal man’s screams. 

At the Academy, Sabrina walked through the halls with the weird sisters hand in hand.  
They were now her sisters and she was one of them. 


	17. A Winter's Solstice at the Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina and the weird sisters go off to the Asylum to find out information about her aunt Hilda's pass.  
> Then, things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a bit different. I’m not cutting the part out where Theo is kidnapped by the demon at the mall. I’m just not writing it to save time and as well making this chapter wholly different in all because I wanted to seance to be different. But the mall part is still mentioned as well as baby Letitia. It’s just not as in depth. I hope you all still enjoy it! Thank you, for reading!

When Sabrina arrived to the academy she found the weird sisters in the their room gossiping.

"Oh, look it's the half-breed."

Prudence teased as she looked at her nails. Sabrina rolled her eyes knowing that Prudence was only kidding. She shrugged it off. "I have a new mission." Sabrina whispered to the girls. They all looked at each other.

"What is it half breed?" Prudence asked already interested in joining, Sabrina. "So...I've been thinking." Sabrina started.

"You know how sometimes my aunties doesn't always get along and my aunt Zelda threatens my auntie Hilda with the asylum?"

Sabrina started to say. "Just spit it out." Dorcas said already impatient. _"We're taking a trip to the Asylum right before the winter solstice."_

Sabrina said "And after that we do a seace to contact my mother and my grandparents for more help." Sabrina told them.

"But wouldn't it be smarter if we contacted the grandparents first?" Agatha said. Sabrina looked at her. _"No, that would be too dangerous and they might try to trick us. We need solid information first."_

Sabrina whispered to them not wanting anyone else to hear. "So, when we do go?" Prudence asked tilting her head. _"We leave at dawn and get back before midnight."_

Sabrina said telling them the plan.

* * *

Once the witches were safely out of the academy and into the woods, Sabrina pulled out the map. "Okay, so, all I have to do is recite the spell and the map will take us to the Asylum." Sabrina said as she looked at the weird sisters.

"Are you guys still in?"

She asked unsure of how Dorcas would react.

_"Definitely."_

They all said at once.

"Let's all hold hand's."

Sabrina said as she begun to recite the spell. _"Plantasti describant portis portis strigae nemo evadit. Est nobis accipere ab herede de Spelman."_ Sabrina said the winds picking up around them lifting them into the map itself. They landed roughly on wide grounds. They brushed off their clothes. They turned around to see that they were inside the gates of the asylum.

_The Witches Asylum._

It seemed as if no one was there surrounding the building was heavy fog and smoke. Ambrose had warned Sabrina that there would be ghouls guarding the place. So, she was prepared. They all were. They had heard about the rumored asylum. But none of them never thought that they would venture there.

_"Sabrina."_

Prudence called to her.

"Do you know how to get in?" Prudence asked. "Of course, I do." Sabrina lied. The girl had no idea on how to get in.

But that was why she had tools with her to break her in...to break them in. They walked to a lowered window, that was covered by another gate. She whispered a spell to see if any ghouls were surrounding the place. _They were._

The spell seemed to have cleared the smoke for whomever it needed clearing for. The young witch reached into her bag and took out the bait for the ghoul to get it away from the window until they were all in. It worked. The gate opened up as soon as the guard left. Sabrina pried open the window crawling through. The weird sisters following behind her.

* * *

Inside, they walked through the halls unnoticed, using a protection spell. It was dark and grey, and dimly lit, cold even. On the other side of them were the rooms of the patients. They heard wailing and zapping. They heard screaming.

This sounded like limbo to Sabrina. It reminded her of it a lot of it. But it wasn't limbo. It was the asylum, the place where her aunt Hilda was sent too.

They looked through locked doors not sure of where to look to first until, they saw the assistant at the front desk. Sabrina tapped Prudence on her shoulder getting her attention. "I know where we could start." Sabrina whispered not wanting to bring unwanted attention to them. The four girls looked to the front desk.

"How?"

Dorcas asked whispering to Sabrina. "Well, the way I see it is that we can either wait until she leaves or we make her leave."

Sabrina muttered going yet again into her bag. They stood their for a moment huddled together. They knew the assistant wasn't leaving anytime soon. So, Sabrina used a glamour spell on Dorcas to turn her into one of the nurses there. Dorcas was there plan to get to the computer to look up, Hilda's files. Dorcas nervously, looked back. She had no idea what she was going to say. But she was good at lying. So, anything she said, worked.

"Um, Kelly."

Dorcas told her. The nurse assistant looked up, annoyed. It seemed that she'd been here all day and nothing eventful had happened. "What is it?" She mumbled as she typed up her memos. "I'm busy." She growled.

"Well, you're needed in one of the rooms by the doctor. Dorcas said lying to her. The young witch nurse rolled her eyes, angrily getting up from her seat. Dorcas watched until she was out of the way. She turned around to her sisters and to Sabrina giving them the signal to come on. Sabrina opened the door to the office quickly, taking a seat on the chair typing in her auntie, Hilda's full name.

  * > **Name:** _"Hildgarde Antonette Spellman."_   Sabrina quickly typed. Her name showed up on file.

  * > **Released:** 1936. 

  * > **Issue:** Night terrors. Self-harm. i.e. bruising of the skin.

  * > **Medication:** Zappers. Electrocution. Water treatment. Sedation needles. 

  * > **Discharged:** By nurse, Kathleen.

  * > **Pick Up:** Brother, Edward Spellman came to collect the witch.




**Notes:** The young Spellman appeared to be well after receiving shock treatment for two weeks. The day she arrived she was covered in bruises mumbling about _the Dark Lord's will_ , being his whore, his child-bearer. Everything has been recorded and kept in a classified file. In the room where no one goes since, it's off-limits due to the only Spellman being admitted here. The legendary family.

As Sabrina read the notes she written most of it down the rest memorizing it. Her eyes scanned the screen for more needed information. Clues. Hints. Anything that could help them.

 ** _Reason for release:_** She had gotten better until she stabbed a male nurse who she claimed attacked her in her room. That said, male nurse has since died. 

_"What does it say?"_

Dorcas asked as Sabrina was writing everything down in a rush.

_"Hurry, she's coming back!"_

Agatha panicked as she seen the assistant nurse walking back to her office. Right before the nurse opened the door the girl's disappeared to the room where everything was held.

When the nurse opened up her office, she felt a gush of wind leave her.

"That's strange."

She mumbled as she pulled out her seat. She went back to her computer not noticing any change.

"That was a rush."

Dorcas said as she inhaled placing a hand over her chest. Sabrina furrowed her eyebrow at the witch. She shrugged. "Let's just go in." Sabrina muttered as she carefully opened up the door. But not before saying another spell to keep them from being seen. She closed the door behind them.  
“Let's look around for the files or for anything that might help us."

Sabrina said as the girls were still a bit huddled together. It wasn't like the weird sisters to be afraid of anything but the room was just cramped, giving off bad energies. The weird sisters nodded their head. Prudence headed behind the desk in front of them. It looked as if they were in an old doctor's office.

The young witch jiggled a locked drawer. "Damn it." She hissed. Prudence knew something was in there but she just couldn't get it out. Else where, Agatha was looking at old furniture uncovering everything to see if she could find anything. She hadn't. Until, it looked like an old gramophone on top of another desk. She uncovered it and she was right and behind that gramophone in a corner was a wheel chair that had straps on both sides of the handles. 

”You guys, I think I found something." Agatha said to them looking over there way as Dorcas and Sabrina uncovered some files. "And I think I found something too." Prudence said finally getting that mingy drawer opened pulling out a record. "Same over here." Sabrina said as she dusted a file that clearly read, "Classified" in all red caps with a stamp to ensure it. "And I found these." Dorcas said holding out what seemed to be like torture tools. Sabrina eyed everyone.

They all headed towards the gramophone where, Agatha was standing towards. She turned it on as Prudence put on the tap. They turned the volume down by magic. The first thing they heard were screaming...

_"AHHH!"_

They heard a female voice over the gramophone.

"Now, Miss Spellman."

A male voice appeared.

"It's only night terrors, none of what you experienced is real."

A male voice said, as a whimpering patient was on the verge of sobbing.

"We don't want to hurt you we just want to help you." The recording said a bit scratchy. "I-I, we know your family has a made a deal with the Dark Lord." He begun to say.

" _But you are not that deal._ " He cooed. "But-I am." At the sound of the voice, Sabrina's eyes widen nearly stumbling back realizing it had been her aunt Hilda. They were torturing her.

"My father sold me to him. I'm his whore, _YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!_ "

Hilda cried. Then, they shocked her again on her sides. She screamed out in pain once more as she wept. _"No, no, no."_ The doctor said her grabbing her chin. "But my baby, _my babies-_ " she started to say before the nurse shocked her again. _"UGHH, ughh."_

She panted out in pain.

_"PLEASE!"_

She screamed.

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Hoping that any of them will believe her. Then, there was a sound, it sounded like they poured a harsh bucket of water over her. It sounded like she was drowning in it. She squirmed and choked in the restrained seat that they put her in.

The girls all looked around as the recording went on not knowing what to say. Sabrina being the anxious girl that she was turned it off.

 _"We don't need to listen to anymore of that."_ She said to them. _"It's-It's not right."_ Sabrina couldn't stand listening to her auntie Hilda being tortured. Grabbing the file, Sabrina looked through it for anymore information. It reads:

 **Note:** _The youngest of the Spellman children claims to have children by the dark Lord._

_She screams out in the middle of the night, the only thing that seems to help her is a lullaby._

_One that was never given to her by any of her family members._

_The patient has gone insane while being at home as it seems._

_However, as the patient progressed with her time here it looks as if she was healed._

_But she still remains adamant that she is the deal that her family has made with the dark Lord._

Sabrina turned over the few pages in the file. She saw a picture of her auntie Hilda taken here when she was first admitted. She looked horrible.  
Her long, blonde hair looked frazzled, bruises on her arms and some scratches on her face and Sabrina could tell that her auntie was only wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt when she was first admitted.  
Sabrina put the file back inhaling, sharply not wanting to take the file with her. Once, Sabrina had everything they immediately left the Asylum not wanting to get caught.  
The way back home was an easy one but it was also, a silent one. Sabrina having a lot on her mind and Agatha thinking back to her time in the Cain Pit.

* * *

Back at the Spellman Mortuary, they prepared themselves for the _Séanc_ e. Sabrina placed the dress in the middle of the salt circle with Diana appearing.

Sabrina wanted to do a _Séanc_ e to contact her mother and grandparents which turns out to be a bad idea with the help of the weird sisters.

"Mom." Sabrina asked as Agatha kept the connection. "What-what were you trying to tell me back at limbo, why were you in limbo?" Sabrina asked going a bit too fast for Agatha. "Sabrina please, slow down your questions." Agatha heeded. "It-It had something to do with Hilda. I still can't remember."

Diana said. "Do you know of anything about aunt Hilda's stay at the Asylum?" Sabrina asked. Diana shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't. Oh, but my baby." Diana cooed, Sabrina shyly, smiled. "I have her with me." Diana said. "I'll always be here mom." Sabrina cooed. _"No, Sabrina you don't understand."_ Diana said worried about her. "What-what do you mean?"

Sabrina asked still rushing her questions. "Sabrina, I'm loosing the connection someone else is trying to get through." Agatha warned her again.

"Agatha, don't break it." Sabrina pleaded with her. "I have to go." Diana whispered. _"They're coming."_

She said as Diana left. Agatha breaking the connection. Sabrina looked at the dark-haired witch. "I'm sorry, but someone was coming. But it wasn't your aunts." Agatha told her. Sabrina exhaled. "Fine, let's just take a small break and contact my grandparents."

Sabrina said as Agatha got up to walk around the room. Prudence refreshing the supplies while Sabrina put her grandparents clothes in the center after she removed her mothers.

* * *

It was nearing, midnight and the girls were running out of time. Quickly, they got back to work and within minutes the Spellmen grandparents were in front of them.

As Sabrina slowly looked up from her spellbook she saw her grandparents standing in front of her. 

Sabrina gasped. Her grandparents were there in front of her just like how her mother had been. Sabrina went on riddling them with questions. "Slow, down child."

Her grandmother told her. "

”There's no need to rush." Mother Spellman told her. "Now, where are our daughters?" She asked her. Sabrina shrugged. "Oh, they don't know that you're doing this?"

She asked, "Hm. Just like Edward." The old woman in front of her said who was a spitting image of Zelda.

"Sneaky, sneaky." She cooed as she tapped her wrist. "What do you want to know child?" The grandfather finally speaking up. He looked to be mean and old. It looked as if he had been murdered.

"I want to know about my aunt Hilda's childhood."

Sabrina said, honestly. They laughed at her.

"She had a fine childhood growing up though she was a disappoint."

The former Patriarch of the family said. "Sabrina could you hurry this up?" Agatha said as she felt someone else coming. Sabrina looked to her asking more questions about the files they found at the Asylum.

"Ugh, our daughter needed to go there to be taken care of." Mother Spellman hissed. "She was embarrassing us. Never in our life have a Spellman had to go there until, she came along."

She seethed.

* * *

In the sisters room, Hilda felt something a familiar spirit. It was one that she didn't like. Hilda knocked on her sister's door as if she was a small child again. "Hilda, please what on Satan’s Hellish earth?"

Zelda berated as she seen her sister nervously come in. _"Zelds."_ Hilda frightenly whispered. _"You-You don't feel that?"_ Hilda asked her as she worried her long-sleeve pink robe? "I-I think they're here." Hilda nearly wept the words in throat getting caught.  
Zelda closed her mouth when she was about to scold her sister remembering their past.  
She also, remembered she was holding, Letty. She saw the fear in her sister's eyes putting, Letitica down.

"Come, sister. Tell me what you feel." Zelda said as she opened out her hand for Hilda to come to her. Hilda gladly, welcomed it telling her about what she felt. The familiar spirits. When Hilda was done talking it was almost an hour long. All because Hilda had to stop to take breaks in between sobbing. Just as Hilda lifted her head off of her sisters shoulder the lights flickered.

_"What in Satan's name?"_

Zelda hissed as she looked to her baby sister who had to re-count her hurtful pass. Quickly, the two sister's got up from the bed charging into their niece's room.

* * *

_“Sabrina, SATAN IN HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”_

Zelda panicked after seeing the lights and candles go out in the house while Hilda felt malevolent spirits arise. The weird sisters quickly leaving before they could be lectured.

_"Don't you three have some type of a bed check to go too?"_

Zelda said scolding them before they could even say their spell. They looked at the two sisters, Prudence lingering eyes gazing over Hilda a bit longer. They all nodded their heads whispering away. 

_“Sabrina.”_ Her Aunt Zelda voiced, “Step away from them.” She nearly whispered after Zelda realized they didn't go away when the Weird sisters left.   As Hilda scooted closer to her sisters side. 

_“Zelda...Hilda.”_

Their Father cooed, he looked as if he had bags under his eyes while their mother looked just as pale as ever but with her grey hair. They were now dressed in black clothing.

_“Why are you here?!”_

Zelda demanded.

“Sweetheart, is that anyway to talk to your parents?” 

Her mother said, sounding the same as ever as if they hadn’t been dead for over a century.

_“We came because our granddaughter called for us.”_

Mother spellman answered chuckling while l ooking at Sabrina.

“I- I just wanted some answers.” 

Sabrina interrupted looking concerned since her aunties busted into the room.  


_“Sabrina are you out of your MIND?”_

Her auntie Zee yelled at her holding her hand out for Sabrina to come to her. Sabrina had no idea how evil their parents had been and the lies and influence they’ve had over her. 

Just because they were dead and Just because they were spirits didn’t mean anything to them. They could still reek havoc. If anything their strength would be stronger because it would be harder to stop them if they were somehow let loose especially during the midwinters solisce.  


_“Zelda.”_

Hilda breath hitched clinging to her sister as she stepped backwards. Frightened.

_“Hildegarde dear.”_  
Their mother called out to her looking towards her and then at Sabrina.

“She looks just like you. The family genes run strong.” 

Her mother commented.

“Imagine. If you’ve had your own kids with a warlock.” 

She chuckled spitefully.

“I’ve see you’ve gotten bigger, cut your hair. A disgrace really. You’re still rejecting and defying the Dark Lord, I see?” 

She added on her gaze still running over Hilda’s body. 

“And I sense your niece is following in your footsteps.”  
She hissed.

“Zelda. You’re the oldest. I won’t say this again bring this family’s name back to its glory days. Or I will be back uncalled for.”  


The elder deceased redhead threatened. "LEAVE OUR HOUSE NOW, YOU'RE NO LONGER INVITED. NOT EVER!"

Zelda threatend finally standing up to her parents even in the after life. The grey once former redhead looked at her furrowing her eyebrows before she disappeared with her deceased husband.  


_ “Wait!” _

Sabrina screamed still not getting the hint at how powerful her deceased grandparents had actually been.

Her aunt Zelda’s brows furrowed watching her angrily as she allowed Hilda to cling to her side. Her auntie Hilda’s breathing still not calming. Chest heaving as her eyes grew more red throughout the whole ordeal. 

Zelda’s hands hung towards her sisters side as well holding onto her.

_“Sabrina!”_

Her auntie Zee barked at her.

“What in Satan’s name?!

Her aunt hissed. Her voice cracking. She felt anger boiling within her.  


“I just needed some an-“

_“NO!”_

She screamed at her niece. It was worse than the fight they had before she tried to save Tommy's life.  


_ “We specifically told you NOT TOO!” _

Zelda shouted her voice raising causing Ambrose to come out of his room to see what was all the fuss was about. S he felt her baby sisters body heat raising up against hers.

_ “Look what you’ve done!” _

Zelda says caring for her baby sister immediately going into sisterly mode.

_“Come on, Hilda!”_

Zelda cooed as she carefully took Hilda out of the room turning her back towards Sabrina. 

"Breathe, Hilda!" 

Zelda cooed as she coached her sister through an on-coming panic attack.  


_“It’ll be fine.”_

She clearly heard her auntie Zee whisper to her auntie Hilda as Zelda laid Hilda’s head on her chest.

"They're gone. They won't be coming back." 

Zelda promised her.  


Just as they left Ambrose appeared at his cousins door. His face contorted.

_ “Cousin. I didn’t say bring our grandparents.” _

He whispered knowing the history between the two. 

“I know. I- I just needed some answers on why my father signed my name away.” "Why they had done that to auntie Hilda?" Sabrina said trying to defend herself again still feeling bad about the panic attack she caused her auntie Hilda.  


_ “I didn’t think seeing them would be that bad.”  _   


In Sabrina’s defense the aunties never told her about the abuse Hilda endured. She’s only ever gotten the information from outsiders like Dezmelda. 

Ambrose sighed placing a comforting hand on his cousins shoulder.

_“I think it’s time for a talk. But it’s not my place to tell you.”_

Ambrose said quite seriously much to Sabrina’s alarm. 

* * *

Inhaling deeply the young witch made her way downstairs peeking her head into the kitchen. Upon her arrival she saw her aunt zelda sitting across from her auntie Hilda with a cup of calming tea. She saw Hilda nervously biting her lip while looking into the cup of tea. 

_ “I-I think we should tell her.” _

Hilda whispered but it was enough to catch Zelda’s full attention. 

“About Ed-?”

Zelda gasped her heart rate increasing.

_“No, about what father did.”_

Hilda whispered still looking down.

“It’s not her fault she doesn’t know.”

Hilda defended her niece.

_ “Oh. Sister you don’t have to tell her-“  _ Zelda said trying to reason with her sister.  _  
_

“But I feel like I do. We told Ambrose.”

Hilda mentioned.

Zelda tried to meet Hilda’s weary eyes. Her baby sister still avoiding eye contact. 

Zelda remembered the first time they told Ambrose. Hilda could barely get out a word tears over taking her sister. As they sat down in the family parlor. Zelda being the one to have to carry out what needed to be said. Zelda hadn’t realized just how hard it would actually be to say those words to her nephew about her baby sister. 

Her heart stung and clutched for Hilda wishing she had done something about the abuse earlier on. But she had remained a coward. 

Now, they had to do it all over again and this time with their niece. Which would be more painful given the circumstances that occurred between her and her father.  


* * *

_ “Aunties.” _

Sabrina called out softly as she looked into the kitchen finally making her presence known. 

Both Zelda and Hilda looked at their niece. While a couple of tears escaped from Hilda’s eyes. Hilda quickly wiping them away. Although it didn’t go unnoticed by neither of them. 

“Come, Sabrina.” Her auntie Zee cooed signaling her into the kitchen. 

“We have to talk to you.” She slowly said the conversation being a serious topic.

Zelda straightened herself up in her seat. Firm. While Hilda still struggled to try to keep eye contact with the both of them. 

So, Hilda ducked her head back down towards her tea. Zelda took over the conversation first. Telling Sabrina about their childhood. The light and happy days before everything went south. Then, she sat down lighting another cigarette as Ambrose took care of the baby.

_”It was awful.”_

Zelda said as Hilda bit her thumb nail not wanting to say anything. Unable to say anything. 

“But your aunt Hilda here had the worst of it and it took me a long time to come to terms with it.” 

Zelda truthfully admitted.

“Sabrina, we’re strict because we love you and we want you to be safe.”

Zelda said as she reached for her nieces hand. “I know you didn’t like signing your name into the book. But there was no other way.” Zelda finished. 

“On the bright side, if this is even considered a bright side.” Zelda paused as she crosses her legs. “Your aunt Hilda had to take on most of the pain for us.” Zelda said as Hilda turned her away from them.

“Was-was it true about what Dezmelda said?” Sabrina asked not sure what Sabrina was talking about. “About what love?” Hilda said hearing her voice crack as she wiped a fallen tear. “About my grandfather...what he did to you?” Sabrina said. Hilda froze flashes across her mind as she inhaled deeply. She knew this day would come but she hadn’t thought it would too soon. Hilda gritted her teeth unsure of what to say. She looked to Zelda for help.

Though Zelda wasn’t there initially she was there for the aftermath of it and can attest to how she saw her sister come home. Zelda nodded her head for her sister. She was at a lost for words as well. "I'm sorry, auntie Hilda. I just wanted to help." Sabrina honestly said. "We know, your heart is in a good place, Sabrina. But sometimes you just have to let things be." 

Her auntie Zee told her letting that be the end of the discussion.

_“Let’s get some sleep.”_

Zelda said as she gently lifted up Sabrina’s chin. Sabrina frowned unsure of if she should have asked or not. But before she left she gave both Zelda and Hilda a hug.  
At last, giving Hilda the longest hug. Planting kisses on her cheeks.

_“I love you, auntie Hilda.”_

Sabrina whispered to her as she left the kitchen. 

Upstairs, in the sisters room with the babe now gone at Dezmelda’s all Zelda could do was worry about her sister and her niece as she looked to her sleeping sister on her left.

_“Night, Hildy.”_

Zelda whispered to her as she fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The google translation: Guide me map to the gates, the witches gates which no one escapes. Take us there by the Spellman's heir.  
> Yes, I made it up myself lol. I tried...  
> Also, there’s a small mention of Zelda sending Letty off to Dezmelda. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


End file.
